A Whole New World
by photochic525
Summary: This is my take on what happens after 2x08. What thoughts could have been going through Alex's head as Maggie kissed her and the conversation after. Update 3/31 I didn't like how I originally ended chapter 19 so I fixed the ending and re uploaded. If you read previously go back and check out the new ending. Ya'll are probably going to hate me.
1. Chapter 1

Alex had so many questions and so many emotions going on right now. She knew it was impossible for someone to explode because of an overload of emotions but tonight she felt like she just might be the first. She decided that it was best to leave the questions for another day and just focus on the one emotion she was sure about. Being happy. Truly happy for the first time in her life. Maggie had said she liked her and then kissed her. That was the kiss she had wanted when she kissed her weeks ago. There was passion behind this kiss and also a sense of longing. The kiss was fierce yet also gentle. Something Alex had never experienced before and she didn't want it to end. But with everything that Maggie had said when Alex had kissed her in the bar that night she had to make sure she wasn't losing her mind. So she pulled away even though everything in her told her not to.

"So your saying you like me. That's what I got"

Maggie nodded "Of course. You're not going to go crazy on me now are you?"

Alex smiled "probably" gazing adoringly at Maggie she went in for another kiss.

She still had so many questions. She managed to get a few of them answered in that short exchange confirming that Maggie did in fact like her. She had probably said no to Alex the first time because she was afraid. Afraid of what? Alex didn't know. But that didn't matter right now what mattered was Maggie.

Alex wanted this to continue but Maggie had brought pizza and beer. And what better way to get to know someone than over pizza and beer. She took Maggie's hand and lead her over to the breakfast bar. After handing Maggie the plates Alex leaned against the sink and just looked at Maggie. When Maggie went to hand her a plate she caught Alex staring at her with a look of adoration on her face. But Maggie being the good detective she is also noticed her eyes were scrunched slightly. Maggie just grinned that only happened when she was trying to figure something out. In this case Maggie.

"What is it Danvers?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Alex I've known you long enough to know that you're trying to work something out."

"How could you tell?" Alex asked with a slightly amused expression.

"Your eyes. They scrunch up in the corners slightly when you're working out a problem or trying to figure out a piece of a puzzle."

Alex could only smile. Maggie definitely hadn't given her the whole truth when she turned her down the first time. She still wasn't sure if now was the best time for these questions. She had just gotten 'the girl' and didn't want to make things uncomfortable so soon.

"Alex you can ask me anything and I will do my best to give you an answer."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I know you must have some questions especially considering everything I told you after you kissed me. Then I show up here and tell you something different."

"Why did you push me away the first time? By your declaration earlier you must have felt something then, but something scared you enough to let me go."

Maggie took a bite out of her pizza trying to find the exact words she wanted. She took a sip of her beer and said, "You're right I was scared. Of what exactly. I don't know. My first thought when you kissed me was how nice that was. I was so surprised at how forward you had been. That's when I went into defensive mode. Like I always do. So I said the things I did in that moment to protect myself. After you walked away I questioned why I did that. I told myself that it was ultimately to protect you. I would hurt you potentially beyond repair. But that wasn't it either. The past few weeks I had been trying to figure out what to say to you to maybe give us a shot. But I always came up with nothing. Then came the attack on L Corp tonight. Maybe I over exaggerated the dying thing but it did make think. While you were patching me up and thanked me for helping you come to terms with the fact that you were gay. It was when you said 'When you first suggested that I was gay, I denied it. And then I thought it was just about you. How could I not like you but you know deep down I still wasn't comfortable that that was my new normal. But it is my new normal and I'm happy that it is, because I finally get me. And now I realize that it wasn't about you but it's about me living my life.' I finally knew why I turned you away. You scared me. You had this confidence that I had never seen on someone before. I will also admit that knowing you had that much confidence having just come out, that if I had let you and I happen you would bring up many things from my past that I wasn't ready to face. I didn't know what to do with those feeling so I just let you go. That was a huge mistake."

Alex didn't know what to do with that information exactly. She was glad that Maggie had opened up to her but didn't know where exactly to go from there. She wasn't going to run away that she knew. She also knew that Maggie had some emotional baggage but being scared of what Alex could do to her sent up more than a few red flags.

"Maggie. Maybe your right. Maybe at that particular time it wouldn't have been the best idea for us to start dating. The universe works in mysterious ways." Alex set down her beer and walked around to sit on the stool next to Maggie. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she took a deep breath and turned so she was facing Maggie. "I do know this. You have no need to be scared of me. I'm not going to push you into talking about your past if you aren't ready for it. And about me being confident it is mostly an act. Chalk it up to my DEO training but I was terrified about kissing you that night. When you turned me down it crushed me. I still haven't completely gotten over it. Part of me still doesn't fully trust you where my heart is concerned but I do know that when you kissed me tonight my life finally felt as if it was starting to come together. I had been right that you liked me but you were what was getting in the way of us. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. Are you?"

Maggie knew there was more to Alex Danvers than she could even begin to comprehend. This relationship still scared her. She suspected that was because Alex genuinely cared for her. Which none of her previous girlfriends had. "I am. But there is something you should know. And maybe you already do but I just need you to promise that you'll bear with me when it comes to sharing my emotions and parts of myself. I've been hurt by so many people that I have loved or just simply cared about and somewhere along the way I have built up a wall. I want you to be the one that finally tears down that wall but I can't guarantee that it will be easy."

Alex pushed a strand of Maggie's hair behind her ear and went in for another kiss. Not a passionate kiss but one that said I accept you for who you are and I'm not going anywhere kind of kiss. She pulled away and Maggie looked to finally be content. Knowing that Alex wouldn't run away when things got tough. "I think we have had enough serious talk for one night what do you say we finish this pizza over a movie?" Alex asked

"I would like nothing more than that."

Alex grabbed the pizza box and set it on the coffee table. Maggie picked out the movie. Some cheesy romantic comedy. After they had both eaten their fill of pizza Alex had stretched out on the whole couch. Not even realizing what she was doing Maggie laid down with Alex. Her head resting on Alex's chest her left arm looping around her waist and her right hand resting on Alex's shoulder. Alex couldn't remember ever felling this happy, this content. And somewhere toward the end of the movie Alex and Maggie fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Maggie was the first one to wake the next morning. She was confused at first not entirely sure where she was. Then she noticed the body beneath her. She smiled at the sleeping Alex Danvers. She looked like an angel when she slept. All traces of the serious DEO agent disappeared and the look of utter peacefulness took over her face. That made sense. In their line of work they dealt with some pretty intense, often times gruesome things. If the case wasn't bad enough to bring into your dreams, sleep would be the only time you would get to be carefree. She didn't have the heart to wake her so she just laid there listening to Alex breathing and thinking back on the conversation they had last night. She had heard everything Alex had said regarding her. They had known each other for 2 months and Alex knew so much about her, without asking to many questions. Everything Alex had learned was just from observing the detective. It was true that Maggie had done the same but she hadn't gleaned nearly as much info. She was a detective she was supposed to 'detect things'. She knew that if she was going to make things work with Alex she would have to open up. Revealing parts of her past that terrified her. But that didn't have to happen for a while. Just talk about the usual first date kind of things that she still doesn't know about you. Suddenly she was aware of a hand

running through her hair.

"Whatcha thinking about Sawyer?"

Maggie turned her head to look at Alex, "Us and our future. I want to take things slow Alex. You do mean a lot to me and I don't want to screw this up. Because let's face it I will be the one that does."

"Maggie…"

"No Alex its true. Why do you think my ex dumped me 'I'm hard headed, insensitive, obsessed with work and also borderline sociopathic' There was some truth to that and I was serious last night when I said a relationship with you scares me. Because of what I do to people."

"Maggie I don't think your ex had everything right. You're not insensitive or sociopathic at all. You just don't' know how to feel your emotions. Or at the very least show them. I didn't know your ex but something tells me that she was more of the insensitive one for not noticing that wall you had put up. Sounds like she was just dating you for your looks."

At that last statement Maggie had to chuckle. The more time she spent with Alex the more she realized how foolish she had been. "There may be some truth in that. But I also want to take things slow because this is a whole new world for you. And judging by the fact that you just defended my honor to a woman that doesn't even matter anymore you must care about me a lot."

"I do Maggie and I want nothing more than to make you happy. Now where do you want to go for breakfast. I'm afraid I've got nothing as far as food is concerned."

"There is a great little bakery 2 blocks south that not only has exceptional baked goods but equally as exceptional coffee."

"That's good because the coffee is the most important part. Let me get some real clothes on and we can head out."

Maggie watched her walk to her bedroom and was struck again by how beautiful she was. With the conversations that had happened in the last 12 hours she knew she didn't have to worry about Alex. Maggie just had to get over herself and let Alex in.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Maggie had come over and said she liked Alex. Because CADMUS was increasing their terror attacks on the alien community Alex still hadn't told Kara. Kara had noticed something was different with Alex and started to say as much the other day but they were interrupted by a disturbance near the old CADMUS warehouse. Alex couldn't take it any longer. The next time they crossed paths at the DEO she quickly told Kara that she and Maggie were together. Which of course left Kara wide eyed and with a mixture of elation, confusion and even a bit of anger across her face. The anger she suspected was aimed at the detective. After all she had left Alex devastated weeks ago. Once she recovered from the shock Kara yelled across the hallway "I want details. Soon. Maybe tonight. I'll call you."

"It's a date." Alex yelled back

Kara was happy for her sister. It was about damn time Alex was dating. Especially since she came out as gay. Kara had suspected for years that was why Alex could never get a relationship to stick. She had noticed on more than one occasion that Alex looked at women differently than she did men. But she would never say anything because it was Alex's life and if she was in denial she would have to come to terms with this herself. Which she did. Turns out all she needed was a sassy gay detective to do it. Kara liked Maggie she seemed like a good person. But she didn't know what to think of her now. She had broken Alex's heart weeks ago by telling her she didn't want her. Now they were together. Clearly Maggie had a change of heart but what Kara really wanted to know was why had she turned her sister away in the first place. She was about to find out. Alex had just walked through the door with takeout from her favorite place. "I hope there are potstickers in there."

"Of course. I would never forget those."

"So what happened?"

Alex filled Kara in with all the details. Kara listened intently not wanting to miss a single detail. When she got to the real reason Maggie had turned her away the first time Kara could only shake her head. Just like Alex she was concerned about Maggie's past and what could have possibly hurt her that bad. She also wanted to go find the detective and give her a hug. For her to turn Alex away because she was afraid of hurting her meant that whatever it was had left emotional scars. That no one had been able to heal. Maybe Alex would be the one who finally did.

"I'm glad you finally found someone you are genuinely excited about." Kara said as she pulled her sister into a side hug. "But if she breaks your heart again I'm going to make her life hell."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Alex finally understood what it was like to like the person she was dating. This feeling was very unfamiliar but welcomed. Yes, Maggie had hurt her by turning her away the first time she kissed her. She had said they were both at different places and that everything was going to be heightened for her because she was fresh off the boat and Maggie wasn't into that. She wanted to be there for Alex but just as a friend. Alex had been hurt by that rejection. She was ready to move on from that fiasco and start looking at her options and maybe start dating again. Then Maggie showed up to her apartment with pizza and beer and poured her heart out. Turns out she liked Alex just as much but didn't want to hurt her.

Maggie was still a bit of a mystery. She still kept a lot of herself hidden. But she had started to open up a bit. She was sharing stories from her days at the academy, life on the Metropolis SWAT team and why she moved to National City. But she never talked much about her family. She did mention that she had a sister that she was kind of close with. Alex was going to stick to her word and not rush Maggie into revealing things about herself that she wasn't ready to. Alex suspected that Maggie's family had hurt her in some way and that was why she never wanted to talk about them. All Alex could do was be the supportive girlfriend she said she would be and let Maggie reveal the deepest parts of herself when she was ready. After all they had only been together for 2 weeks.

Maggie walked into the bar and found Alex sitting at the far end lost in thought. Why did she have to look so god damn adorable when she was thinking. It was a look that Maggie had figured out the first time they played pool. Then couldn't stop noticing it when they had worked cases together. The many adorable faces of Alex Danvers. Something she imagined she would never get tired of looking at.

"Alex!" Maggie called from the other end of the bar getting her attention. Making the other woman smile. She walked up to her and slipped, her arm around her waist.

"Hey you. I was starting to think you were going to stand me up." Alex said before leaning down to give Maggie a quick kiss.

"Something I will never do to you." She replied before going in for a more passionate kiss.

"You looked like you were in the middle of solving a puzzle. Everything ok?"

Alex had to laugh at that. "In some ways I was but nothing of the utmost importance. You ready to get your butt kicked in pool. Again."

Grinning Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and started walking them over to their table. Tonight was going to be different. Now that she had the girl she wasn't going to play as terrible as she usually did. "We'll see about that Danvers."

After a few rounds Alex could only shake her head. "Maggie quick question, have you been holding back on me? Are you better at pool than your letting on?"

"I'll confess I am dumbing my game down a bit but you really are better than me."

"By how much?"

"Marginally. Your better at math so you have a bit of an upper hand. The first time we played I went easy on you. Or so I thought. When I watched you play I noticed the way you scrunched your eyes. That was the first time I noticed it. I knew you were calculating the exact movements you would have to make for the ball to go into the right pocket. I just have really good aim. I can do some of the simpler angled shots but the difficult ones you pull off. I never could."

Alex shook her head and gave Maggie one of her famous smirks. One Maggie could never resist. They had been dating for 2 weeks. Taking things slow. She wanted to do right by Alex. Things hadn't progressed beyond kissing, cuddling, and cautious explorations of one another, but usually fully clothed. Whenever Alex looked at her like that she had a hard time not jumping the DEO agent where she stood.

"Why continue acting like such a bad player then?"

Maggie just smiled and walked over to her girlfriend grabbed the front of her shirt and forced her down to her level. "Because I like you when your cocky. Especially if it's because of something your better at than someone else." Kissing Alex on the lips and slowly working down her jawline to right above her collar bone. She knew she shouldn't do this in a public place but she was also past pretending that she didn't want Alex as bad as she did. Alex moaned softly under her touch. Maggie pulled away and looked into her eyes and saw that slow burning flame of desire and knew that she wanted this just as much. Maggie was just about to suggest getting out of there when Kara shouted their names from across the bar.

"My sister really does have bad timing." Alex whispered and Maggie just nodded in response. "Hey Kara."

"Hi I was hoping I would find you here."

"And why is that?"

"I need some sisterly advice. Hey Maggie." When she turned to acknowledge the detective she finally registered the look on her face and the look in her sister's eye. "Oh gosh I'm sorry I interrupted something didn't I. Look I can go it isn't that big of a deal it can wait until tomorrow."

Maggie put her hand on the flustered girls shoulder "Kara its ok. Listen you guys talk I need to call the Chief, I've been avoiding him all day and he hasn't stopped calling so I'll take care of that now." She pulled Alex in for another kiss and said "Lets finish this at your place after your done giving sisterly advice."

"I would like that very much."

Alex watched Maggie walk away and shivered at the thought of what would be going down in her apartment later. She was going to be the attentive sister she needed to be but try to hurry this conversation along.

"So what's up?"

"It has been 2 weeks since the attack on L Corp. Mon-El still doesn't remember kissing me. Not all that surprising since he was feverish and barely conscious. But it had to mean that he had feelings before and he hasn't even attempted to do anything. And now he works here and…"

"Kara slow down. Take a deep breath. You good?"

"I was talking a bit fast wasn't I." Kara said a bit sheepishly

Alex looked into her sister's eyes and saw a bit of herself there. When she had first found her feelings for Maggie to be real. Only difference was Kara would never just go up to someone and kiss them. She wasn't that forward. But maybe in this case it was exactly what needed to happen.

"Kara clearly you like him. Just tell him. And don't tell me it isn't that simple because it is that simple."

"Look how it turned out for you. You kissed the girl and she turned you away. She came to her sense eventually because who wouldn't but I can't do that."

"I didn't say that you had to go and kiss him. That's not you Kara. Just go over there and talk to him. Tell him how you feel and see if he feels the same."

"Maybe your right. No your definitely right. I just need to do it. Worst thing that could happen is he doesn't feel the same and I've just wasted a conversation."

Alex chuckled at her sister working up her courage to go talk to Mon-El "Exactly. Now if you don't need any more advice I need to go get the girl as you once told me."

"I really am sorry for interrupting earlier."

"Don't worry about it. It was probably a good thing that you did. Who knows what would have happened."

Kara had seen the way they were looking at each other and could think of a few different scenarios of what could have happened. But she only smiled "Maggie hurt you…" Alex went to interject but Kara stopped her. "But I see how happy she makes you. I think I'll let her stick around."

Alex could only shake her head at the last statement. Kara had always been protective of Alex why would this time be any different. "I am. For the first time truly happy."

"I'm glad. I still don't' fully trust her with you but, I'm willing to give her a chance."

"I know and so does she. She is doing what she can to make up for it though."

Alex hugged her sister "Tomorrow night your place. I'll bring your favorite takeout and we can talk about how your conversation goes with Mon-El."

"It's a date."

Alex walked out to her bike thinking about what she would find when she got back to her apartment. What would happen that night. Or at least what she hoped would happen. She was nervous but excited. Alex knew that she wanted this. Wanted to be close to Maggie in this way but it terrified her. But also exhilarated her. She just needed to let it happen. When Maggie had commented on how she liked it when she got cocky Alex couldn't help but smile. But the kiss Maggie gave her after that statement made her burn with desire. In all the times they had fooled around in each other's apartments she had never reached this level of desire. She suspected that Maggie had but was keeping to her word to take things slow. 'Didn't want to screw this up' which Alex understood. She probably didn't want to overwhelm her either. This was all new territory for Alex. But something had changed with that kiss. As she walked through the door of her apartment Maggie was crouched down in front of the fireplace adding a few more logs to bring the temperature up in the slightly chilly apartment she guessed. She couldn't help but stare at this beautiful woman. The way the glow of the fire played off of her face. Accentuating every angle and curve ignited that burning desire inside her all over again. She wanted to rip Maggie's clothes off and see what the glowing fire did to the rest of her body.

Alex slowly walked up to Maggie taking all of her in. She brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and let her hand rest on her neck. Gently caressing her jawline, she kissed her. Slowly letting herself get lost in her scent, the feel of her lips beneath hers, the way Maggie's body started pressing against hers. In that moment Alex knew she needed this. Needed to feel Maggie. All of her. She pulled back for just a moment to look at her. Maggie took advantage of the situation and guided Alex down to the floor in front of the fireplace.

They both sat there for a second taking each other in. Alex was ready Maggie knew that but she had all of a sudden gotten nervous. Which gave her a moment of pause. Alex Danvers had changed Maggie so much in the short period of time they had known each other. Normally by now her partner's shirt would be off, pants unbuttoned and in the process of coming off. But with Alex she wanted to do things differently. Not that she didn't want to rip her clothes off she just wanted to do it differently than she ever had before. Maggie kissed her with such passion. So much needed to be conveyed in that kiss. Back at the bar they had both gotten caught in the heat of the moment. But now Maggie just wanted her to know how much she loved her. Because she did. As the kiss deepened they wrapped themselves in each other. Maggie let her hands run down the length of Alex's back. Eventually working her shirt up ever so slightly and exploring the soft, smooth skin that was her lower back. At the touch Alex shivered and moaned slightly tilting her head back with pleasure. She couldn't hold back her want of the other woman anymore. She unceremoniously yanked Alex's shirt off. Allowing herself a moment to take in the sight before her. Maggie had never seen anyone so magnificent before. She knew how athletic Alex was but to see the definition of her muscles took her breath away. And she now understood Alex's comment about her ex just dating her for her looks. Not that any of the women she had dated before had been ugly. They had all been beautiful in their own ways. But none of them had been athletic like Maggie.

Maggie could honestly say she had never felt this way before and she guessed Alex hadn't either. Maggie stole a glance at Alex's face and gave one of her signature smiles before running both hands up the sides of her torso and back down to her hips. Letting her hands rest there. Completely losing herself in thoughts of this woman in front of her. In that space of time Alex had worked off Maggie's shirt and she didn't notice until her hands were wrapped around her unhooking her bra. All the nervousness from before left her body. Alex had a fire in her eyes that Maggie was ready to feed. She gently pushed her down to the floor. Giving Alex gentle kisses along her stomach working her way up to her chin. Looking Alex in the eye Maggie said "You are so beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

Kara knew Alex was right, she just needed to ask him. But she couldn't. The potential rejection scared her. But did she really need to worry about that? Just go talk to him. That was the advice Alex had given her. It was solid advice. Kara steeled herself, finished what was left of her glass of wine and walked up to the bar. Mon-El was in the middle of making a drink but if she didn't do this now she probably never would.

"Hey Kara! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I've been working on a tip for a big story. Between that and my responsibilities as Supergirl I haven't had much free time."

"Big story?! Anything you can share now or still need to keep it under wraps? I did say that right didn't I?"

Kara smiled "Yes you used it correctly. I can't give out any details but it does have something to do with CADMUS. I've found someone that works for them inside NCPD and they are willing to talk. I'm hoping this will help expose them for what they really are and bring us one step closer to bringing Jeramiah home."

"I thought that bringing Lillian Luther in would at least slow them down. From the news reports they are still going through with whatever plan they have to end all alien lives."

"That makes 2 of us. Alex isn't thrilled with my going after this story but I know this is the best way I can help her and the DEO with CADMUS."

"You have a big heart, as the humans like to say, and if you didn't at least try to go after this story knowing that it could help, you would never forgive yourself."

"That is true." Why couldn't he have remembered kissing her. That would have made this so much easier. "Hey Mon-El can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you really not remember what happened that night in the medical bay at the DEO?"

"When I was sick?" Kara nodded in confirmation "I remember that you came to visit me and there were 2 of you. Is there something that I should be remembering?"

"Well, um yes. You told me I was beautiful and then you kissed me."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"It makes sense I wasn't exactly myself so I didn't have any control. Kara I'm not usually that forward. At least not with someone that I care about. The truth is I like you but I'm a Daxamite and you're a Kryptonian I didn't think you would want anything to do with me in that way. But with the fever I lost all self-control and apparently kissed you."

"When I first met you I never would have thought something like this could happen between us. You being from Daxam and all. I don't think we had it right about your planet. We were the ones who were wrong. Both planets had flaws. Neither one was better than the other, if we could have seen that maybe things would have been different. But now I'm rambling." Kara paused to collect herself. "I do like you and that kiss was amazing and if your telling me that you feel the same way I think we should do something about it."

"Ok then. I'm not that familiar with the human customs but I'll do my best to come up with an appropriate first date."

Kara chuckled and shook her head "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"How does Monday night sound? I know that being Supergirl means you are never really completely available."

"Monday night sounds great."

"I'll call you with the details later?"

"Sounds good." Kara got up to leave but before she walked away she kissed Mon-El on the cheek "I'm looking forward to it."

That hadn't gone anywhere close to how she anticipated. It went way better than she could have thought possible. She couldn't wait to tell Alex everything tomorrow night.

In the handful of relationships Alex had she had never experienced anything like this. Sex had never been enjoyable before. It always felt like something she had to do to be polite. But she had wanted it with Maggie. Wanted that connection with her. And as cliché as it sounded that had been the most beautiful thing she had experienced. Maggie had been gentle with her but somehow at the same time a bit rough. Which only made Alex want her more. They had both fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms next to the fireplace. Maggie was still asleep. Her head resting on Alex's chest. Just like the night she had finally told Alex how she felt. Firelight looked so good on her. If they could stay this way for the rest of time she wouldn't complain. Maggie was all she needed.

"Does it always feel like this?"

"No. Sometimes this feeling creeps up on you when you least expect it. Other times this feeling is there from the beginning. You've really never felt this before?"

"No. When you first suggested that I was gay I did some serious soul searching. There were many times that I thought something was wrong with me. I wasn't like the other girls. I never understood them fawning all over whichever guy they thought was "hot" that week and why they would get into arguments in the hallway when someone they thought shouldn't have gotten the guy, got the guy. I would also "check out" some of those girls. Part of me had to know what was going on but I was in protect Kara and show her the ropes mode, that I just ignored it. When I did start dating in college we would get to the first kiss and I was never in to it. Part of me wishes that I had figured this out sooner."

"Maybe this was the time it was meant to happen for you. You get to skip over the awkward trying to figure out if the girl you have a crush on is also into girls phase. High school was rough for me. I knew when I was 12. I didn't get what my friends saw in boys. I was always looking at the girls. I knew enough to not act on any of my desires at that age. Once I turned 14 I got a bit more adventurous. I was lucky that the first girl I kissed didn't hate it. But there was nothing there. We just used each other to practice our kissing. I will say that Claire was a pretty good kisser even at 14. Were still pretty good friends. She was the only person at school that excepted me for who I was. She was also the first person I had sex with."

"Really?" Alex asked intrigued.

"Yeah. She had just gone through a rough breakup, by high school standards. I had struck out for the 10th time. All the girls I was attracted to just wanted to 'experiment'. Which I was fine with the first few times. I suspected a few of them were gay but didn't want to admit it. So I just let it go. I went to her house after that last strike out and vented all of my frustrations. I still don't recall most of the details of how it happened but it did. And only because her parents weren't home at the time. It was so awkward. Neither of us knew what we were doing exactly."

"I can imagine. My first time was probably just as awkward but for different reasons."

Maggie smiled and shook her head, "Don't tell me it was some random guy and you were doing it to just be able to say you had lost your virginity."

"No it definitely wasn't that. Well maybe in a way. I told you that I never liked being intimate and that was true. I never wanted to have sex it always felt like something I had to do to be polite. The first time it was two people mutually deciding to just do it. It was after the senior prom. Joe and I had been dating for 8 months and high school was about to end and neither of us had done that yet. Neither of us knew what we were doing but I wasn't into it at all. He was so I just let it happen. Tried to act like I liked what he was doing. At the time I thought that it was just lack of experience that made it awful. In college when we got to that stage of a relationship and I still wasn't into it I thought that it was because I wasn't into the guy. Turns out I wasn't into guys."

"Part of me feels bad for you. Just now getting to experience the joy and beauty that is sex with someone that you find enjoyable." Maggie said with a flirtatious tone on the last part. "Part of me is also glad that you didn't figure this out until now. Glad that I was able to be the first woman you experienced that with."

Alex cupped Maggie's face with her hand and stroked her cheek with her thumb while gazing lovingly into her eyes. Alex was falling in love with her. This was a whole new world for her but one she was excited to explore with Maggie. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, "I'm glad it was you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Kara was freaking out. She always did this whenever a guy she liked asked her out on a date and Alex was usually the one who could calm her nerves down. It had merely been 24 hours since her encounter with Mon-El and she hadn't been able to sleep at all. Alex was supposed to come over tonight and talk but they had dealt with a very uncooperative alien earlier and she had to fill out some paperwork. J'onn wouldn't let it wait until tomorrow. An hour into pacing back and forth in her living room Alex walked thought the door.

"Sorry Kara I don't know why J'onn was so insistent on filling out paperwork tonight. I wasn't able to pick up takeout so I got ice cream."

"Ice cream is probably the better option tonight anyway."

"Ok this is not the Kara Danvers I expected to see tonight. Having second thoughts about Mon-El or did your talk not go well? Because you sounded excited in the voicemail you left me. And the only time you leave a voicemail is when you can't reach me and your super excited about something so what changed?"

"Nothing has changed its just, I've never been this excited about a guy before and I'm nervous. I don't know what I've gotten myself into."

Alex could only laugh quietly to herself. Kara had been this way before but only because she wasn't into the guy anymore and she was trying too hard to make it look like she liked the guy instead of just coming out and saying she wasn't into them. But this time she was definitely into the guy and Alex guessed that maybe some of her nervousness stemmed from Mon-El being a Daxamite. "Well why don't you start with filling me in on what happened when I left."

"We talked, he said he liked me he just wasn't sure how to go about telling me. I told him that the kiss he gave me in the hospital had been amazing and if he liked me he should do something about it."

"Wow, Kara Danvers this is a first."

"What?"

"Listening to my advice."

"No its not!"

"Concerning a guy you like it is. Now I'm going to give you another piece of advice." Alex paused to make sure Kara was paying attention to her and not the ice cream before continuing. "You just have to take a chance and go with it. If you over think things you're never going to be happy. You're always going to second guess your decisions but, sometimes you just have to go for it. As much as I hated myself for being so forward with Maggie I didn't after some time. It needed to happen and even if Maggie and I weren't together now I still wouldn't regret kissing her that night. So Kara just go on that date with him and see what happens. A small amount of nervousness is appropriate and maybe even needed to keep things grounded I guess. I'm finally happy in the relationship department and I want you to be able to experience everything that I have been missing out on all these years. Whether it is with Mon-El or someone else."

"Your right, I always overthink these things. I haven't even gone on a date with him yet. I should give this a chance and stop thinking about what could happen. Speaking of dates, how are things going with you and Maggie?"

"Great. We had sex for the first time the other night and Kara, it was so beautiful. I never knew I could have feelings like this for someone. I think I may be falling in love with her."

"I'm so happy for you Alex. It's about time. Maybe if things work out with Mon-El we could do a date night."

"If that is going to happen it's going to require that you tell Maggie who you are. With Mon-El still going through his awkward learning about being human phase it would make things easier."

"I know it's not that I don't want Maggie to know there just hasn't been a good time to tell her."

"If you're ok with it why don't we have her come over on sister night. You can tell me all about your date and you can tell Maggie that your Supergirl."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Plus, I need to get to know Maggie better anyway."

"I'll ask her about it tonight. I hate to be that person but I have to get home. Early training session with a new recruit. See you tomorrow."

Kara was glad things were working out so well with Maggie. Alex deserved to have someone like that in her life. Now if she could just survive until her date with Mon-El. She knew Alex was right and she was getting worked up over nothing.

Mon-El wasn't sure about this date with Kara. He wanted to do this but part of him couldn't' get past the fact that Kara was Kryptonian. Part of him was afraid that she was going to come to her senses and reject him. He didn't know if he could take that. But Kara had agreed to go on a date with him. He knew she wouldn't turn down his first date after already agreeing to go.

There was a knock at Kara's door. It had to be Mon-El. She was nervous. So nervous but she was going to be fine. Worst case she didn't really like him that way and it would be two friends having a good time. She walked toward the door and opened it he was surprised by the huge smile she had upon opening the door. "Hey."

"Hey"

They stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds before Kara spoke up. "Come inside, I'm almost done getting ready and then we can go."

"Take your time." She was so beautiful. In a very understated way. He didn't want to screw this up.

"All ready. Where are we going?"

"Well since the weather is still nice I figured we would go to the boardwalk and play some of those arcade games and then I was thinking of taking you to a place I stumbled upon the other night. They have potstickers and some other things called dumplings that are pretty amazing."

Kara smiled her biggest smile this sounded like it was going to be a perfect evening.

"Why do you keep looking at your phone?"

Alex hadn't realized she had been doing that. Work had ended early for them both so Maggie came over with a bottle of wine and the supplies to make dinner. "Sorry, Kara is on a date and I keep looking for a 'help me' message."

"I get that. I remember the first time I had to save my sister from a date gone wrong. The guy is lucky he walked away with just a broken thumb."

Alex could only smile. Maggie was very protective of the people she loved. Even though she hadn't met Maggie's sister yet she knew how much she meant to her. Even though they didn't share blood Alex felt the same way about Kara. "When am I going to meet this sister of yours?"

"Whenever she comes back to the states. I think I failed to mention she is in the Army and currently deployed somewhere. It's top secret so I really don't know where she is currently but I can't wait for you to meet Steph. I know she would love you. You would probably be the first of my girlfriends that she would approve of right away."

"You did fail to mention that. But I won't hold it against you. But I will hold it against you if you screw up this chicken alfredo."

"You don't have to worry about that Danvers. This is my specialty. This was the first thing my Grams taught me how to cook. I could do this in my sleep."

"Your Grams sounds like she was quite the cook."

"She was. Taught me everything I know."

"I never knew my grandparents. My parents had me later in their life and by the time I was old enough to remember anything my grandparents had all passed away. But according to my mother I would have gotten along well with her dad."

"That reminds me, we are going to Midvale for Christmas, have you told your mom about us yet? Don't want my showing up at her house to be the first time she hears about me."

"Yes I told her about you. She is excited to finally get to know you. I talked about you a lot apparently."

Maggie chuckled "That's what I've heard. Babe can you get the bread out of the oven for me? I Just need to cut up this chicken and dinner is served."

Alex got the bread out of the oven and watched as Maggie plated their dinner. If Alex didn't know better she would have thought Maggie was working as a chef. She suspected she was just trying to impress her and it was working. The plates looked and smelled amazing. After Maggie set her plate in front of her Alex kissed her on the cheek "Your amazing." Alex was about to go in for a deeper kiss when her phone buzzed. It was Kara. The date was going well and she didn't think she would need saving tonight.

"Kara's date is going well apparently."

"I can't wait to hear about it. From what Darla has told me about him he still isn't too good with the customs of this planet. Wait does Kara know he is an alien?"

Maggie still didn't know that Kara herself was an alien. "I'm going to say she probably doesn't but I don't think it will be an issue. Kara is pretty accepting of everyone, aliens included."

"Well that's good but hopefully he'll tell her sooner rather than later."

Alex took a bite of the alfredo and could honestly say she had never had better. "Maggie this really is amazing!"

"Thank you. I can cook just about anything but pasta is my specialty. Grams taught me all of her secrets."

Alex noticed the tiniest flicker of sadness pass over her features. Tonight was the first time Maggie had talked about her grandmother. Most of the time Maggie didn't talk about her family and Alex desperately wanted to know why. But she also didn't want to push her to talk about things she didn't want to. Maybe just a gentle push tonight and if Maggie doesn't respond she'll let it go.

"I hope you get to meet my dad. He gave me my love of science. It kills me knowing that he is out there somewhere and we can't get any leads on his whereabouts because CADMUS is being extra stealthy. Not that my mom isn't a good cook but my dad was at home in the kitchen as much as he was at home in a lab. It would be nice to see you two in the kitchen together."

"We will find your dad and bring him home." Maggie said before planting a kiss on Alex's forehead. "What are we going to watch tonight? I was thinking action or comedy."

Alex took the hint. Maggie knew she had been fishing for more info about her family and didn't want to talk about it. "Today was a slow day lets go with action."

Maggie selected the movie and they fell into each other's arms on Maggie's couch. Eventually falling asleep. Maggie very rarely had dreams about her family. That night she did and it was bad. She knew she needed to tell Alex about her past but she wasn't ready yet. Not sure she ever would be either.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex had never seen Maggie so restless in her sleep. They hadn't been together long but they had fallen asleep watching many movies over the course of their relationship and Maggie usually slept like a log. With the couch being as small as it was Alex was afraid one of them was going to end up in the floor. She gently tried waking Maggie but it wasn't working. Alex debated on just leaving Maggie on the couch and going to sleep in her bed. But that didn't feel right. She probably wouldn't sleep without Maggie in it anyway. So she gently rolled Maggie off of her and scooped the detective up. Maggie started whimpering and mumbling and the only thing Alex could make out was "Dad you were supposed to protect me." Alex kissed Maggie's forehead before laying her in bed and snuggling in behind her. She must be having bad dream about her family or at the very least her dad. Wrapping her arms tightly around her she gently placed a kiss on the back of Maggie's neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you Maggie Sawyer and I will always protect you."

Kara couldn't remember the last time she had that much fun on a first date. Actually she had never had that much fun on a first date. All she wanted was to tell Alex all about it but it was 1 AM and she knew that her sister was over at Maggie's and she didn't want to risk waking them both up. She was to wound up to sleep so, she decided to fly around the city. She wished Cat wasn't off traveling the world or doing whatever it was that she was doing. It would be nice to talk to her again. It was a quiet night in National City so Kara went home to try and sleep.

Maggie rolled over to find Alex sleeping soundly next to her in her bed. Last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch. And having a particularly bad dream about her dad. But she remembered something else but she wasn't sure if it was part of the dream or had really happened "I love you Maggie Sawyer and I will always protect you." It had to have been a dream. Alex started to stir next to her. It was in these early morning hours that Maggie couldn't get over how beautiful her girlfriend was. Sometimes she would let Alex sleep a little longer so she could look at her completely worry free face. She leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips waking her the rest of the way up. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok?"

"Not the best sleep I've ever had but also not the worst. How did we end up in my bed? I'm pretty sure we fell asleep on the couch."

"We did but you were tossing and turning so much I thought one of us would end up on the floor. I tried waking you but you wouldn't stir so I picked you up and brought you in here."

"Sorry about that. I was having bad dream I guess."

"About your dad."

Maggie froze. How did Alex know that, "How…"?

"When I picked you up you started mumbling and the only thing I could make out was 'Dad you were supposed to protect me.' Maggie I know I said I wouldn't push you to talk about your past but I get the feeling that your hiding something about your parents and I wish you would just tell me."

Maggie didn't want to do this. Couldn't do this, not now. It hurt too much to talk about her parents and what they had done to her. "Alex one day I will but I can't today. It may also be a long time before I can. I will tell you anything you want to know about my sister or my grandmother, but for the foreseeable future my parents are off limits." She said with much more of an edge than she intended and saw the hurt look on Alex's face and instantly regretted snapping at her. "Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off." She walked back over to the bed and sat in front of Alex. Looking in the eyes of the woman that cared about her more than anyone ever had. Maggie took a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer tone, "Alex my parents are one of the things from my past that I can't talk about. It is too painful. Bringing up my grandmother last night brought back some of the memories of my parents that I hadn't thought about in years and I can't talk about it until I'm ready. Right now I'm not."

As much as Alex wanted to push the subject, she suspected that maybe this subject was exactly why Maggie couldn't keep a relationship going for more than 6 months. Alex had told Maggie she loved her last night and she had meant it. Even though she had been asleep and hadn't heard her, Alex did love her and wanted to take all of this pain away but clearly this was something Maggie wasn't going to let go of easily. But she did have one question, "I'm sorry Maggie I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories. I just want to know you. Part of that is asking questions. I only mentioned your dream about your dad to hopefully get something out of you. But I do have one question, are your parents the reason you have put up this wall?"

Maggie did at least owe her an answer she just needed to figure out what exactly to tell her without telling her things she couldn't handle right now. "No but it started the process it was several years later that the wall or actually a better description would be barrier went up. But my parents definitely played a hand in it. But the final piece was put into place the year I started training for the SWAT team." As Maggie started to remember what Kate and Natalie had done her eyes started to well up with tears. A few of them fell before she looked at Alex, "I promise that one day I will tell you all about my past but not now."

That was all it took for Alex to drop any mention of Maggie's parents and whatever part they played in her horrible past. That was the first time she had been completely vulnerable with her. Which was a step in the right direction. As much as Alex wanted to know Maggie she knew pushing to far would result in losing her. Alex loved her too much to do that. "I promise I won't push you into talking about your past if you're not ready. I just thought that maybe you had started to open up that part of yourself and all I want is to know you, but I pushed too far." Alex kissed Maggie's forehead and looked into her eye's and saw a mixture of pain and joy. "Let's get a shower and grab some breakfast before heading to the DEO."

"I would like that very much Agent Danvers." Maggie goes in to give Alex a much deeper, more passionate kiss when what Alex said sinks in. "Why am I going to the DEO?"

"I convinced Director Henshaw to give you some security clearance. At least enough for you to come and go as needed. Turns out he didn't need much convincing. You have been so helpful in a handful of cases we've dealt with the past few months."

"Well that's awful nice of him."

"It is. Oh I almost forgot Kara and I usually do sister night on Wednesday. This week she wanted to mix it up a little and invited you over."

"Why do I feel like this is a trap."

"It's not trust me. Kara will always play the part of protective sister but she does like you and wants to get to know you better. Plus, we can hear all about her date with Mike."

"Your right, your sister and I need to spend more time together especially if I'm going to get her to trust me completely. And I definitely want to find out about her date."

"The good sister in me wants it to have gone off without a hitch, the bad sister wants things to have been awkward at some point. But I guess we'll have to wait to find out." Alex kissed Maggie and started leading her toward the bathroom. There was no need to waste water with 2 showers and it gave Alex and opportunity to let Maggie know how she felt about her without having to say it. She doesn't think Maggie heard her say those words but it doesn't matter. Alex will just have to show Maggie how much she loves her until they are both ready to hear them.

Maggie had just left the DEO when Kara arrived. Looking tired but a little peppier than usual. Alex shook her head, "I take it your date went well."

"It did but don't try to get anything out of me. I'm keeping my lips sealed until sister night. Oh did you remember to invite Maggie?"

"I did and she is in. Are you going to play nice?"

"Yes I'll play nice."

"Agent Danvers! Your needed at cell 52."

Alex walked away from Kara and J'onn and made her way to cell 52. Not exactly sure why but she couldn't disobey orders.

When Alex was out of ear shot J'onn told Kara she was needed at central command. She didn't understand why Alex wasn't involved but she soon found out. Winn had pick up a lead on CADMUS.

"Why aren't we including Alex. If this means, we could get any information on Jeremiah she would want to know."

"That is exactly why we can't include her." Winn said with a pained expression. "She won't be able to think straight if she thinks we could get to Jeremiah. Kara we don't even know if he is at this CADMUS location. Yes, Kara there are multiple locations that CADMUS is operating out of. This is one that I have been able to infiltrate the security of. It's a genetics lab from what I've been able to gather."

"Why would CADMUS be doing genetics research? According to them aliens are the enemy. So why would they be doing genetics research on them?"

"I don't know but I do know that it does make sense for Alex's dad to be there. HE was doing research on Kryptonian genetics before he was recruited to the DEO."

"I know he was but it still doesn't explain why CADMUS is doing genetics research."

"Maybe they are trying to find a way to combine human and alien DNA to create a hybrid of sorts to help fight the aliens. But we honestly don't know Kara, all we know is we can get into this facility and cut off another arm of the beast."

"Still doesn't completely explain why Alex can't be included. I know for her the thought that Jeremiah would be there would cloud her judgement but I still think she could be helpful. She is the best agent the DEO has."

"Kara I can't deny that either but J'onn is adamant about keeping her out of this mission. I'm 90% sure Jeremiah isn't there and Alex isn't going to be able to keep her thoughts clear and focus on what we need to accomplish. She will be completely consumed with finding him."

"Well if it is as simple a mission as you are making it sound then you don't need me."

"I suppose we don't" J'onn said a bit dryly.

Kara walked away but before she got to far she turned back to J'onn and said, "You should consider giving Maggie more than just security clearance. She would be a great asset to this team. She knows more about aliens than anyone I have ever met. Including Alex."

Later that evening Kara was preparing for sister night. Although tonight couldn't exactly be called sister night. Maggie was coming over so maybe family night was more appropriate. Alex was finally with Maggie and she had never seen her sister so happy. She still didn't trust Maggie completely, but she saw the look in Alex's eye whenever she came from a night or time spent with Maggie. She still couldn't get her mind off of the new development in the CADMUS case but tonight she had to. Or at least that was the plan until there was a knock on her door. Using her X-Ray vision she saw that it was Winn. Opening the door with a confused expression she asked him what he was doing there.

"Kara I know it's sister night but we need to talk."

"Ok what about?"

"Jeremiah."

Alex was still nervous about tonight. Sure she was worried slightly that Kara would play the role of protective sister and let Maggie have it. She was more worried about this night reminding Maggie of her sister. The few times that she had talked about Steph she always had a pained expression. After finding out her sister was in the Army and deployed overseas she guessed that expression was related to missing her sister. But after tonight Alex would have one less secret to keep from Maggie. She would finally understand why Alex looked at Supergirl the way she did and was so protective of her. Maggie would finally know that Kara was Supergirl.

Making her way to Kara's Maggie started to have second thoughts about sister night. She still wasn't sure how Kara felt about her. If Kara was anywhere near as protective of her family as Alex was, she would be in for it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost walked on top of her girlfriend. "Alex what are you doing out here? I figured you would be inside with Kara."

"Normally I would be but Kara kicked me out. Winn showed up shortly before I did. They were having a pretty intense conversation so I figured I would sit out here and wait for you."

Maggie sat down next to Alex on the steps outside of Kara's building and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Are you sure you want me invading sister night?"

Kissing the top of Maggie's head and wrapping her arm around her Alex said, "Yes Maggie it is. This was Kara's idea not mine. She wants to get to know you better. When Kara and I first started sister night we made a promise to each other. Sister night would always be a thing. Even when we both were in relationships. Since we are both so busy and we can't skip sister night she figured this would be the best way. I mean who doesn't love a good girl's night in."

"It has been a long time since I've had a girl's night. Let alone a girl's night with my girlfriend and her sister." Maggie shook away the thoughts of Kate she didn't need those memories ruining her night. Besides Alex would pick up on the change in body language. Alex always knew when her past was getting the better of her. Maggie wished she was as strong as Alex when it came to her emotions. With loving people. But loving people is what got her hurt in the first place. She still didn't know what it was about Alex that had allowed her to let her in. It had happened without her even realizing it. Which is why she got overwhelmed when Alex kissed her the first time. She felt part of that wall she had built up start to crumble and with each passing day Alex chipped more pieces of that wall away. She turned to face her girlfriend, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring enough about me to put up with my flaws and insecurities."

Alex smiled and brushed a strand of hair from Maggie's forehead before kissing her. Alex knew she was making progress in tearing down the wall around Maggie's heart. It was slow going but she was making progress. Who knows maybe tonight some more of that wall would come down. Before Alex could finish her next thought Winn was clearing his throat. Getting their attention Alex and Maggie stood up.

With a smirk on his face he said, "Kara and I are done talking. Sorry it took so long but it couldn't wait. Forgive me for interrupting the sacred sister night."

"If it had been anyone else I might have broken their hand." Alex said playfully

"Bye Alex. Oh and Maggie just know that Kara isn't the only one you have to worry about if you break her heart."

"I don't doubt that Winn."

Alex and Maggie made their way up to Kara's apartment. Maggie had expected to see the usual sunny, puppy dog Kara Danvers but instead was faced with a Kara Danvers that was pissed off. That made Maggie freeze. Alex let go of Maggie's hand and walked toward her sister.

"Kara what happened? If we need to cancel tonight, I would completely understand."

"No we don't need to cancel. Things are going to go a little differently than I had planned. Maggie can you shut the door please."

"Kara what did you and Winn talk about?" Alex said with forceful tone.

"Alex I will get to that in a minute. I can't tell you anything until Maggie knows the truth."

Maggie was very confused, "The truth about what?"

"The truth about me. I know Alex has told you that I'm adopted. But that wouldn't exactly be the proper term. Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers took me in when I arrived from another planet. My real name is Kara Zor-El and I am from Krypton."

Maggie stood there frozen in shock for a moment. When the shock wore off she walked up to Kara and removed her glasses. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

"Don't be mad at Alex for not telling you."

"I would never be mad at her for not telling me that you are Supergirl. Alex doesn't share other people's secrets. But as much as your sister loves you I think she may try to hurt you if you don't tell her why Winn was here."

"Alex how far does Maggie's security clearance extend?"

"Not as far as a DEO agents but enough that you can talk about whatever Winn told you."

"Yesterday at the DEO when Hank sent you off to cell 52 it wasn't just about getting info out of this new alien species we discovered. It was meant to be a distraction. Winn discovered a genetics research lab that CADMUS was operating. Hank sent a team of agents to infiltrate the lab which they did successfully. Winn started going through the files they recovered and may have found out where CADMUS is keeping Jeremiah."

"Then why are we standing here talking about it we should go get him." Alex said a sense of urgency in her voice. She started going toward the door but Kara stopped her.

"Alex we can't! Hank went there with Superman and a few of his most trusted agents. They found him. But he wasn't the real Jeremiah."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean he wasn't the real Jeremiah?" Alex said with a look of confusion

"CADMUS had been doing experiments trying to combine human and alien DNA. Like Winn suggested to come up with an alien, human hybrid. Somewhere along the way they discovered a way to clone someone and speed up the incubation process. The only reason Hank knew it wasn't the real Jeremiah was because the compassion that Jeremiah has wasn't there. He looked dead in the eyes or at least that's what Winn said Hank told him."

Alex was starting to get scared. To many thoughts running through her mind. She couldn't stand still but also couldn't move. She runs a hand through her hair before asking Kara the one question that kept coming to the font of her thoughts.

"Does that mean that the man you thought was my father weeks ago was a clone?"

Kara had been prepared for this question but she didn't want to answer it. Knowing that it would hurt Alex. To give herself some more time to craft a carefully worded answer she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip.

"I know it was him Alex. But Winn found something that does put a shred of doubt in my mind. Maggie do you remember when we were dealing with those men that had been given alien weapons from CADMUS?"

Now it was Maggie's turn to look confused. She crossed her arms and walked toward Kara, "Yeah and before we could get any info from them they dropped dead in front of the precinct."

"You ever find out why?"

"No, but I'm guessing you do."

"Lillian had implanted a device inside their brains that allowed her to control them if she chose. But it also gave her the ability to communicate to them and to also send a sound wave of such ahigh frequency to kill them in a matter of seconds."

"So your saying that the man you took to be Alex's father could have been a clone that was under some kind of mind control and only appeared to be him."

Alex was having a hard time processing all of this. The fact that the man who helped Kara and Mon-El escape CADMUS may not have been her father made her feel the pain of losing him all over again. Because if that hadn't been her father it meant that he could possibly be dead. She had to believe that the man who helped Kara escape CADMUS was in fact her father. There was no reason Lillian Luther would let Kara go willingly. It had to have been her father.

"Kara Lillian would never have let you go willingly. It had to have been him." Alex said pleadingly.

"I know Alex. Which means that your father is in a safe place. I know it doesn't make sense but Jeremiah knows so much about…"

With that sentence Alex tensed up. Cutting Kara off with a look of terror in her eyes she said, "You and Clark! Kara they hate you for what you are. Kryptonians are one of the most powerful species of alien that can blend in with humans. What if they have succeeded where Maxwell Lord had failed. What if they have successfully cloned you?"

Kara had a choice to make. She could tell Alex the truth and have her sister run off to try and save the world. Not caring if she made it out alive or she could lie. At least for tonight. Yes, Kara was going to lie to her sister.

Crossing her arms and leaning against the counter Kara took a deep breath before responding in as calm of a tone as she could.

"We don't know if that is what they are doing. Winn and some other agents are still going through the piles of data they retrieved and haven't even begun to scratch the surface."

Maggie hadn't expected the evening to go quite like this. She knew the one thing Alex wanted most in life was to have her father back. She found out he was alive weeks ago, if everything that Winn said was true, her heart was going to break all over again. As much as Maggie wanted to be the optimistic girlfriend the cop in her told her the shred of doubt Kara had could very well be true. Maggie couldn't stand that Alex was hurting. She was supposed to be the broken one. Not Alex. Alex was supposed to be the strong one in this relationship. But Maggie knew the most vulnerable part of Alex was her family. Alex's world was possibly falling apart and Maggie couldn't do anything to stop it. Maggie saw that Kara wore the same pained expression that was on her own face. She suspected that Kara was waging a war in her head. Maggie understood it all too well. Wanting to protect someone you loved from pain but unable to do anything about it.

But Maggie was also learning so much about the Danvers sisters tonight. And not just that Kara is Supergirl. They would do anything for each other. Maggie suspected that even if Kara wasn't a Kryptonian she would still fight to the death for her sister. She had known Alex was protective of the people that she loved. But never would have guessed that about Kara.

"Alex she's right there's no need to make assumptions until all the data has been looked over."

Maggie moved toward Alex and gathered her in her arms and just held her. Letting her take a breath. Knowing that was what Alex needed. She stole a glance at Kara and received a look that said so many things. The first thing Maggie picked up on was the look of thanks. Whether it was for keeping Alex from exploding or thanks for walking into her sister's life she didn't know. Hell it could have been both. The second was a look of hurt. Probably for everything that had been discussed but not being able to do or say anything to help her sister out.

Once Maggie felt the tension leave Alex's body she let go. Still keeping one arm wrapped around her waist she asked, "All good Danvers?"

Alex hadn't realized how tense she had become, didn't know that Maggie's warm embrace was what she needed. She missed that feeling of safety and security it had given her when Maggie pulled away. Glad she had at least left one arm around her waist. She kissed the top of Maggie's head before answering her question.

"Yeah, all good Sawyer. Kara I'm sorry for immediately jumping to conclusions. That isn't like me."

"Alex when it involves your family you are. Which is why Hank didn't want to involve you just yet. But starting tomorrow you will be involved even if he doesn't like it." Because Kara knew Alex was right. CADMUS had succeeded in cloning Supergirl. How successful, was yet to be determined. If they had cloned her perfectly they would be in trouble. CADMUS would make sure the clone of her was nothing but evil. Once Alex found that out she would do whatever it took to protect everyone.

"I'm going to kill Winn when I see him tomorrow." Kara said, clearly irritated.

"Kara that isn't going to be necessary. Winn was just being a good friend." But Alex knew why Kara was going to kill him and she couldn't blame her. This was the first sister night that they would have had in the last two months because of CADMUS. Especially since this was a special sister night. It was the first time someone had been allowed to join the Danvers sisters on sacred sister night and CADMUS was trying to ruin this one as well.

Even though Alex wanted nothing more than to go to the DEO and see what information they had gleaned from the data so far. She also knew something big was coming and this may be the last, somewhat stress free night for the three of them for a while. All she wanted was to spend this night with the two people she cared about most in this world. Turns out Kara wanted the same thing. Before Alex could say anything Kara did.

"I know after hearing this you probably want nothing more than to go home with Maggie and do anything but hangout with your little sister. But you can stay and we can try to salvage sister night." Kara said with her signature puppy dog pout.

Alex gave her sister one of her signature smirk's before replying "You know that will have no effect on me." Kara somehow made her pout, poutier and Alex just laughed, "Kara of course I'll stay for sister night. Maggie and I still need to hear all about your date with Mo…Mike" Alex corrected but Maggie caught the slip up.

"Guess that answers my question about Kara knowing if he is an alien." Squinting her eyes in mock frustration at her girlfriend she stole a quick kiss before asking Kara another question, "What planet is he from?"

Kara hesitated for a second before responding, "He's from Daxam."

It was Maggie's turn to geek out slightly, "Really. I thought Daxam had been destroyed when Krypton had? Killing everyone in the process."

"It did but one of our pods somehow landed on Daxam and Mon-El used it to escape."

"Aren't you guys supposed to be mortal enemies?"

Kara knew Maggie had a better than average knowledge of aliens and their planets but didn't know she knew that much. She went to her fridge and grabbed them all a beer.

"Yes, but I've learned a thing or two since arriving on earth. That war was started by our ancestors not Mon-El and I. How did you know about the feud? I never talked about it and as far as I know Superman never has either. I'm not even sure he knows about the feud."

"I learned about it from Darla. Don't know exactly what Alex has told you about me but Darla and I dated briefly. She mentioned Krypton and the feud they had with Daxam."

"I heard a lot about you from Alex but that was never one of them." Kara said playfully and quickly turning her head toward her sister only to find her blushing. Hard. That made Kara happy. She had never seen a man make her sister do that before. Or happy for that matter. She knew Alex was happy.

"When you had mentioned that you had heard all about me I had often wondered what exactly Alex had told you about me. Obviously you know that she kissed me and I broke her heart that night. Which I'm not going to do again by the way." Maggie looked Kara square in the eye with the most serious expression she had probably ever worn.

Kara understood the look Maggie wore on her face. They both cared about Alex. In different ways yes but they both cared about her. "I know you won't." Kara looked at Alex and smiled before telling Maggie everything Alex had ever said about her before their first kiss.

Alex walked away from Maggie and stood at the end of the island and watched the banter between her girlfriend and her sister. Despite everything that Alex had learned about her father and CADMUS tonight she would never look back on tonight with a heavy heart. Maggie and Kara talking like they have known each other forever was more then she could have hoped for. She hated that she was the topic of conversation but let it slide. Because Maggie was sharing a bit of herself with her sister. Even if it was just the part that cared about Alex. It was another step in the right direction. Hopefully this would also make things easier when she took Maggie home in less than a week to officially meet her mom.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie had learned a lot about the Danvers sister's tonight. Kara was as much of the puppy dog Maggie had thought she was but also a very strong woman just like her sister. She was relieved to know why Alex was so protective of the girl of steel. Most people on the outside would have said that Maggie was jealous of that relationship. She was but not for the reasons they thought. It wasn't jealousy over the two beautiful women being together but the fact that Alex who wasn't bullet proof would do whatever was necessary to make sure Supergirl was safe. Maggie had never had anyone care about her that much except maybe her Grams.

They ended the night early. Kara knew Alex needed to go to the safety of her own place or Maggie's to process everything she had learned tonight. Before they left Kara pulled Maggie aside.

"Maggie, my sister cares about you, a lot. I've never seen her like this with anyone before. I know you care about her to. I just," Kara paused she couldn't find the words she wanted but Maggie found them before she could.

Maggie put a hand on Kara's shoulder and looked deep into her eyes she said reassuringly "Kara your right I do care about your sister. More than I think I ever have about anyone else. If I hurt her again it won't be intentional but if I do you have my permission to throw me into outer space."

Kara laughed, "Dually noted. Maggie she is going to need you to be there for her in a way you probably never have had to be there for anyone before. I didn't give Alex all the information that Winn gave me tonight. It would have been too much to process in one night and she most definitely would have stormed out of here to try and fix the issue tonight."

Maggie nodded her head in response. Worry and maybe a little panic started to cross over her features but she quickly regained her composure. Maggie didn't live that far away from Kara's so she and Alex walked back to Maggie's apartment. In complete silence. Just holding each other's hand. Maggie knew Alex had the heart of a warrior. Maggie suspected that the things Kara hadn't told Alex had everything to do with what Alex mentioned. If that was the case, they would be in trouble. CADMUS wouldn't have just created on clone they would have made several. If not an entire army. Possibly making them immune to kryptonite. Which would mean they would be up for one hell of a fight. Which would mean that Kara was right going to do everything she could to protect the people of National City.

When they arrived at Maggie's apartment that's when Alex finally broke down. She wasn't sobbing uncontrollably just letting the tears she had been holding back flow freely. Maggie lead Alex back to her bedroom. Without bothering to undress they laid down together and Maggie just held Alex. She didn't speak because she couldn't say anything to comfort Alex. So she just held the woman cared about most in this world, occasionally planning soft kisses on her neck, her shoulders, her upper back until Alex had cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Alex woke with a start. She had an awful dream about CADMUS and her father. After steading her breathing and her racing heart she remembered she was at Maggie's but her girlfriend wasn't in bed next to her. That was when she heard some rustling in the kitchen. She crawled out of Maggie's bed and made her way out of the bedroom. Maggie had some music playing softly and was dancing through her kitchen making pancakes in nothing but her underwear and a tank top. Her hair twisted up into a messy bun. Alex snuck up behind her while she was flipping the latest batch of pancakes and wrapped her arms around the woman she didn't think she deserved.

"Good morning beautiful."

Alex started kissing Maggie's neck. Breathing her in. She must have gotten up long before Alex because she smelled of sandalwood, cedar and vanilla. Maggie's soap of choice. It was a scent Alex always loved. Associated with Maggie. It was a scent she found comfort in. But it also made her want Maggie. She efficiently turned off the stove and turned Maggie around so she could kiss her properly. Work her hands up underneath the tank top Maggie was wearing. Feeling the soft smooth flesh that covered Maggie's stomach.

Maggie hadn't expected this to happen this morning. She had expected Alex to wake up and come into her kitchen and be so consumed with finding out what CADMUS was up to that she was taken completely by surprise when Alex snuck up behind her and started kissing her. Maggie could never hold herself together when Alex did that. Before she had a chance to respond Alex had turned her around and started kissing her.

Maggie knew where this was headed and she pulled away a little breathless. "Good morning to you." Looking into Alex's eye's she saw the lust that was there but also a hint of pain. Maggie always wanted Alex but this morning she didn't have time for this. But she put herself aside for a second and thought of Alex. After all Maggie was the one in the kitchen half naked and there was no way Alex could resist.

Maggie kissed her again. Slowly running her hands down Alex's back until she reached her ass. Maggie grabbed at it furiously pulling Alex closer. Kissed her with more ferocity. She started leading Alex back to the bedroom ripping Alex's clothes off in the process. When they got to the foot of the bed Alex was in nothing but her bra and underwear. Maggie looked into her girlfriend's eyes saw a need there now mixed with that pain she gave Alex one questioning look. Alex responded with a nod of her head. Maggie gently pushed Alex down onto her bed and gave her what she needed. A piece of Maggie and an escape.

Alex was only a tiny bit sorry she had made Maggie late to work that morning. Seeing her in the kitchen had a woken something in her that she hadn't known she had needed that morning. Had needed to face her day. CADMUS was cloning people and very likely cloning her sister and Clark. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to regain control of her thoughts. She couldn't think about her father. She knew there was at least one Jeremiah clone in custody at the DEO. She hoped he was the only one and the real Jeremiah was safe somewhere.

After changing into her usual DEO gear she made her way to central command. She saw J'onn looking over a satellite image of some wooded, mountainous terrain. Winn was at his desk and looked like he had been there all night. He probably had. Coming back here to help go over the copious amounts of data that had retrieved. Alex resisted the urge to smack him on the back of the head. Instead she walked to his station and stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"As much as I want to hurt you for disrupting the sacred sister night I'm glad you did."

"Alex I wanted to tell you everything from the start of that mission but J'onn ordered us all to leave you out of this. I shouldn't have even told Kara everything that I did." Winn looked a bit scared and started bouncing his foot up a down nervously.

"Don't worry about J'onn. Kara is going to let him have it today. She was furious after you left."

"I know she was. I don't know if it was about all the info or the fact that J'onn was keeping all of this from you."

"Probably both knowing Kara." Alex patted Winn gently on the shoulder before walking over to J'onn. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood there for a moment studying the screens in front of them. Not really processing what she was looking at but trying to gather her thoughts. J'onn was the first one to speak.

"Alex do you understand why I didn't tell you about this mission?"

"I do but you also have to trust that I can handle things and I'm not always going to act irrationally."

J'onn turned his head to look at Alex. With a bit of sarcasm, he said "Alex Danvers acting irrational who would have thought." He had made the woman blush. Since revealing his true identity he was seeing more of who Alex was as a person and not just the tough as nails DEO agent. She was like a daughter to him and he had never wanted to keep anything regarding Jeremiah from her but he had sworn to protect Alex. Sometimes that meant protecting her from herself. "When it comes to your family you do act irrationally. Even though Kara is for the most part indestructible you still try to protect her. Sometimes at a cost to your own life. You have been lucky so far that you haven't been seriously hurt. That is why I didn't want you involved in the raid on that lab."

Alex couldn't say anything she knew he was right. She had always been a very level headed agent but never was level headed when it came to her family. Now that her family and the DEO had come together because of CADMUS irrational thoughts had been few and far between these days.

"When I saw the man that I thought was Jeremiah my heart was happy. We had found your father. I had my doubts about including you in the raid and was starting to think that I should have included you. You should have been the one to find your father but the man that was in front of me turned into a monster. I'm glad you weren't there to see that." J'onn was starting to lose his composure. He grabbed the railing in front of him and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Alex I didn't know your father long but I know that he was a good man and loved you and Kara so much. I'm still trying to uphold that promise I made to him. To protect you. I'm glad that man wasn't your father. If CADMUS had effectively turned your father into that monster, there would be nothing I could do to protect you from that."

Alex knew J'onn was right. She did behave irrationally when it came to her family. Maybe it came from losing her father. The only person that had understood her. She loved her mother but they were polar opposites. When Jeremiah had died Alex had thought her whole world would end. Kara had helped her through that tough time. It had been through the mutual experience of losing parents that they finally became sisters. That was also when Alex tuned into the irrational protector of the Danvers family.

"Your right I do get irrational when it comes to my family but you can't protect me from everything." Alex turned toward J'onn leaning up against the railing and looking at the Martian that had become a father figure when she needed it most.

"But you can't keep me completely out of the loop anymore. I will promise to behave and not go out in the field regarding CADMUS if you don't give the approval but you need to promise that you won't keep me completely in the dark."

"Those are terms I can agree with Agent Danvers.


	8. Chapter 8

After her conversation with J'onn they had received intel regarding a group of hostile aliens near the wharf. After 2 hours of gunfire and hand to hand combat Alex, J'onn and Alpha team returned to the DEO. Alex was sore all over. She had taken a beating. Luckily the most serious injury was a few cracked ribs. Because of that no chances of her going back out into the field today. Which she was grateful for. It gave her time to go over the research logs from the CADMUS raid.

Alex spent hours looking over the genetic research logs from the lab. She was furious when she found the report on the successful cloning of Kara. She had been right. She spent a few more hours going through the remaining logs hoping to find info as to how many they had successfully cloned. She hated this. Knowing that they had successfully cloned Kara and what that now meant for their fight against CADMUS. She was also hoping to find out where her father was but she knew that search was futile. Lillian would know that Alex would stop at nothing to find her father. Even with her in custody she wouldn't let her minions leave information regarding him lying around. Then she had a thought. She could torture the information out of Lillian and maybe get answers about the Kryptonian clones.

Her phone rang startling her out of her thoughts. She looked at the screen it was Maggie.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. You hadn't been responding to any of my texts all day so I figured a phone call was in order."

Alex stole a glance at the clock it was 9 PM she hadn't moved from her desk all day. "Maggie I'm sorry I got caught up in work…"

"Alex you never have to apologize about work. I get it. I was just worried about you is all. "

Alex knew Maggie had every right to be worried she had fought some aliens, gotten beaten up and then spent the rest of the day at her desk. This new development with CADMUS had consumed her. That was when she noticed how hungry she was.

"I would tell you that you don't need to worry about me but I don't think that will do any good. We had a case this morning but I've been at my desk ever since. Going over reports from the CADMUS raid I haven't eaten all day want to meet me at Noonans?"

"I have a better idea. Meet me at my place and I'll fix you something."

"It's a date."

Alex walked into Maggie's apartment and inhaled deeply. "What are you making? It smells amazing!" Alex set her bag by the couch and walked into the kitchen. It looked like a bag of flour had exploded.

"Gnocchi with zucchini, tomatoes and with a parsley brown butter sauce."

"You are amazing." Alex leaned back against the counter, wincing slightly as she hit a tender spot on her back, next to Maggie and watched her chop the tomatoes. Maggie looked at her with a smile that always made her melt. Tonight was no different but she didn't want to let go of the weight of today. Not yet.

Maggie could see the stress of the day on Alex's features and did she see her wince slightly when she leaned back against the counter. She hated seeing her in pain. In any form. "You want to talk about it babe?"

Alex did but not now. The smell of delicious food was making her realize just how hungry she was and she didn't want to talk about this on an empty stomach.

"I do but I haven't eaten all day and I need to eat before talking about everything that happened today." Alex stole a few tomatoes and popped them in her mouth. She went back for more and Maggie gently swatted her hand away. Alex laughed and was going to make another move but Maggie knew her all too well.

"I can't have you eating all of those. It would ruin this wonderfully delicious meal I am trying to cook for my girlfriend."

"My apologies detective." Alex kissed Maggie on the forehead and ruffling her hair before grabbing a few slices of turkey out of the fridge.

"How was your day? Anything exciting happen with the NCPD?"

"Relatively quiet day. I had to help a rookie get out of a pretty sticky situation with a hellgrammite but wasn't anything I couldn't handle. After that it was mountains of paperwork. Not because of the Hellgrammite attack but paperwork I have been putting off for weeks."

Alex stopped nibbling on her turkey, "You fought a hellgrammite?"

"Yes just like I've fought and dealt with many other alien species and lived to tell the tale. You're not the only badass in this relationship."

Alex couldn't argue with her on that point. Maggie was a badass that was one of the many things that Alex had fallen in love with. She remembered the first and only time she fought a Hellgrammite. She had been shot in the leg with one of the poisonous crystalline darts it shot out of its hands. Not the most painful thing she has experienced but it was in the top 5. She was surprised Maggie hadn't called the DEO. The NCPD science division wouldn't have had the proper equipment to easily deal with it. The only reason Alex had defeated hers was because she had gained the upper hand in the fight.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I fought and killed a Hellgrammite?" Finishing the last slice of turkey, leaning up against the counter again she looked at Maggie quizzically.

Maggie looked at her girlfriend with a new sense of awe and appreciation. She had down played the fight with the Hellgrammite not wanting Alex to scold her for not calling the DEO for backup.

"Don't be made at me?" Maggie said with remorse as she started plating their dinner.

Grabbing the plate Maggie was handing her they walked to the table and Alex took several bites before answering Maggie.

"I'm not mad but I do want to know how you managed to subdue it? The one I fought almost killed me and I am better in a fight than you."

Maggie started to protest but Alex stopped her and continued telling her tale.

"Maggie I am the better fighter I've had more training than you. You're not completely defenseless in a fight. You can throw punches and block them pretty well. Your just not very good at reading your opponent most of the time. I would have died that night Kara was busy with one of the Kryptonians from Fort Rozz that had escaped. The only reason I was able to kill him was because he was so consumed with ending me that I was able to kick him in the balls, grab his arm, get myself behind him and stab him in his heart."

"Your right I should have called for backup but it was tossing that rookie around like a rag doll. I had to act first think later. Saved the rookies life by the way and managed to only come out with a few scratches." Maggie said indignantly.

Alex looked at Maggie calculating exactly how to word her response. Maggie was a good fighter against another human. She leaned across the table and grabbed both Maggie's hands and looked her in the eyes all the love she had in her heart for the other woman.

"Maggie I know you are capable of taking care of yourself. Saying that I am better than you in a fight isn't meant as a dig at you or me boasting about my DEO training. Babe you can fight against another human better than many of my experienced DEO agents. I'm glad you were able to walk away with nothing more than a few scratches."

Alex closed her eyes and paused to regain her composure that Hellgrammite could have seriously injured Maggie and that thought terrified her. She looked at her girlfriend and saw some of the haughtiness in Maggie's expression leave but not all. Maggie had seen the scars, the scraps, cuts and bruises Alex always had but never knew exactly how she got them. Alex let go of Maggie's hands and stood up from the table.

Maggie was confused why was Alex leaving she wasn't really that mad at her just mildly annoyed.

"Alex you don't have to leave I'm not…" Alex had put her index finger over her lips to silence her.

Alex leaned in for a quick kiss before walking away from Maggie. She stopped two feet from the table and removed her shirt. She wanted Maggie to see the battle scares she had earned today. Fighting for not just her life but the life of innocent people.

With her back still turned toward Maggie she spoke a little quieter than her usual tone, "You asked me earlier about today and I know you were asking more in regards to the info from CADMUS. This is how my day started fighting a few White Martians that decided to kidnap a bus of middle schoolers."

She gingerly took off the sports bra she had left on when she left the DEO. Turning to face Maggie she explained how she had gotten each of her bruises and how she had gotten the rather large one that took up her entire left side and part of her lower back.

"I got kicked pretty hard. Luckily by the smallest of the Martians If it had been one of the larger one's I would probably be in the med bay right now despite my full body armor, instead of here with you. Before you say anything about my fancy DEO weapons at that point we had used up all of our fancy ammo taking out the largest of the five. All I had was a knife and my fighting skills."

After hearing all the details of Alex's injuries Maggie couldn't deny she was right. If it had been the 9ft Martian today Maggie and that rookie cop would probably be dead. She got up and walked to where her girlfriend was standing and gently touched each bruise. When she got the the massive one on Alex's left side she stopped. Bent down and with a feather light touch she kissed Alex's hip and worked he way up until she reached her rib cage. She started pulling Alex's shirt back over her head Alex worked it on the rest of the way.

"You never talk about your injuries in such detail. The few times I have been out in the field with you everything has been relatively tame. You're right fighting with the more intense species of aliens is out of my league."

"I've been thinking about this for weeks but wasn't going to suggest it. Now that you have some clearance with the DEO I would like to start training you in hand to hand combat. With CADMUS become more of a threat I want you to be able to protect yourself without weapons. I hope it never comes to that."

Maggie saw the look of terror in Alex's eyes knew she had found the information that Maggie suspected she would find today.

"How many clones of Kara do they have?"

"I couldn't find an exact number but they have at least one for now. Part of me wants to think that they stopped at just one. Deep down I know that isn't true. I did find out how long the incubation period is for one of the clones. Six months but it takes some very expensive, very futuristic medical equipment that I think they may have built to make this happen."

As soon as the words left Alex's lips she knew what had happened. Who Lillian Luthor had recruited to her cause.

"That son of a bitch."

"Alex what is it?"

"Maxwell Lord I think he is with CADMUS or at the very least built the medical equipment to make the clones." Alex sank back into her chair and let out a very exasperated sigh. She picked up her fork and took a bite of gnocchi and looked at Maggie with a very defeated look on her face.

"You know Maxwell Lord?"

"In a way yes. We aren't friends. Acquaintances is the appropriate term I guess. He helped save Kara once. Not of his own accord but saved her none the less. He is exactly the type of person CADMUS would need to create a cloned kryptonian army. But I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm beyond exhausted and just want to curl up with you in my arms."

"You got it Agent Danvers. Oh and about training me in hand to hand combat. I would love nothing more. As long as you're the one teaching me."

"I would only trust the best DEO field agent to train you. Luckily that is me." Alex kissed Maggie on her forehead and lead her back to her bedroom so they could both get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara woke up the morning following sister night still mad. Mad at Winn for coming over and telling her everything. Mad at CADMUS for cloning her. Mad that they still weren't any closer to finding Jeremiah. She decided that a flight around the city was needed. She was up early so she had some time to kill. She ate a box of protein bars before flying out the balcony window.

Once in the air she knew she needed to do more than just fly. She needed to talk to someone about the latest CADMUS threat but the only person she could really talk to was her sister. Everything Winn had told her was just that classified and if you didn't work for the DEO you couldn't know about any of it so Mon-El was out of the question she did want to talk to him but he was still set on being a civilian. She understood why. He wanted a chance to get acclimated to earth and its customs. So he could appear more human.

Unconsciously Kara had flown herself to Midvale. She hadn't noticed until she heard the all too familiar heartbeat of her foster mother. She knew she couldn't tell Eliza everything but she needed a motherly figure right now. She landed lightly on the lawn in front of the Danvers house. Eliza had been sitting on the front porch reading the paper and sipping her coffee the same way she had done for as long as Kara could remember.

"Kara!" the older woman jumped slightly in surprise.

"Eliza, sorry to just show up unannounced. I was out flying trying to clear my head and I ended up here without realizing it." Kara walked up the steps and sat next to the woman who had helped raise her and let her head rest on her shoulder. Before Kara knew what was happening she started crying. Eliza moved her left arm out from under Kara and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Eliza knew something was deeply troubling Kara. Very rarely had Kara come to Eliza to seek out comfort. Usually she sought out Alex, someone she could relate to. Would understand her better. The few times Kara had sought comfort with Eliza it was something that only a motherly figure would be able to comfort. She suspected that was the case now.

Once Kara's sobs had subsided she kissed the top of her head and said, "Kara why don't we go inside. I'll make your favorite banana chocolate chip pancakes and we can talk about what is troubling you."

Kara nodded in agreement and followed Eliza inside. She knew she wouldn't be able to fill Eliza in on everything but she could tell her enough to ease her troubled mind.

Eliza had mixed up the pancake batter and was pouring the first few cakes on the griddle when she asked how the reporting was going.

"Good actually, since the publication of my first major story I've found a contact in the NCPD to help with another story. One that I hope will help expose CADMUS for what they really are and help us bring Jeremiah home soon. Especially with the new discoveries regarding CADMUS and the alien research they are doing."

"You already knew they were doing research. Did the DEO find out what kind? I understand if you can't tell me. I know most of the work you and Alex do is classified."

"Your right I can't tell you the specifics but let's just say they have made some scientific advancements that are a bit concerning and may make our fight against them more difficult than we could have imagined. We still haven't located Jeremiah either. Which is so frustrating. It shouldn't be so hard to track down someone."

Eliza looked at her adopted daughter with so much empathy. She wanted Jeremiah home as much if not more than her girls did.

"If CADMUS, or anyone with that kind of power for that matter, doesn't want someone found they cover their tracks pretty well. It isn't going to be an easy road to finding Jeremiah but if anyone can do it I know my girls can."

Kara ate another stack of pancakes before heading back to her apartment. Talking to Eliza had calmed her thoughts a little and she decided that she was going to pursue more information from her informant at NCPD. See if she could do some covert recon for the DEO while also working on her story for CatCo. She called J'onn to let him know her plans and he thought that was a good plan for now. She asked him if she could have a day off from her DEO responsibilities as Supergirl. To which he agreed he thought that she would be of better use talking to the mole inside of CADMUS.

"If you guys do get into some serious trouble that you can't get out of alive please don't hesitate to call."

"Of course Supergirl. Oh and one more thing. Alex and I talked, we're not going to leave her in the dark anymore. As long as she listens to me when I tell her not to go out into the field regarding CADMUS she is allowed to help with the investigation."

"Good. I never liked the idea of her being kept in the dark anyway. If I learn anything useful with my meeting today, I'll stop by and fill you in on what I learned."

"Be careful Supergirl."

Kara met with her informant Detective Matthews. She had asked him the standard questions. What was CADMUS? What did they stand for? Why did they hate aliens? Who was calling the shots?

She already knew the answers but had to ask them anyway to make it seem like she was a reporter digging up information on an organization that appeared out of the blue to annihilate all aliens. As much as she wanted to ask about the genetics lab and her clone she couldn't. It would blow her cover for sure. So she thanked the detective and told him if he had any more information to contact her if he felt it was safe to do so.

She went back to CatCo and started writing her article. She turned in the first rough draft to Snapper along with a piece about the continued struggle of alien and human relations since the Alien Amnesty Act was signed by the president. Call it the precursor to her in depth investigation of CADMUS. She was hoping she would be able to expose CADMUS for what they really were at some point. Her ultimate payback to Lillian Luthor for taking Alex's father from her.

Kara ordered pizza from her favorite place and went back to her apartment. But after sitting down on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table she knew that her apartment wasn't where she wanted to be. She flew to Alex's place only to find it empty. So she decided to fly by Maggie's to see if her sister was there.

She was 6 blocks away when she picked up on her sisters familiar beating heart. Thankfully Maggie had a top floor apartment she sat on the roof and listened to their conversation. Alex was telling Maggie about her fight against the Hellgrammite last year. Next thing Kara heard was an agitated Maggie.

"Your right I should have called for backup but it was tossing that rookie around like a rag doll. I had to act first think later. Saved the rookies life by the way and managed to only come out with a few scratches."

That was Kara's cue to leave. She was only eavesdropping to see when would be a good time if any to interrupt them so she could talk to Alex. By Maggie's tone she knew she was just going to have to wait to talk to her sister. She was too wound up to sleep so she decided she would go fly to her second favorite place on earth. Spend some time on top of Mt Kilimanjaro and watch the sunrise.

Alex didn't sleep well that night. She didn't have nightmares she just couldn't get comfortable. The bruises had started to set in and she would be lying if she said she wasn't in any kind of pain.

Many times that night she contemplated waking Maggie to tell her that she needed to sleep in a different position but the truth is no position would make her feel better. So she held onto the one thing that did offer her some form of comfort. Her girlfriend. The women she loved. It hadn't even been a month since they started dating but Alex knew she loved this woman. So she laid in bed all night with Maggie curled into her right side.

Maggie woke the following morning with a new sense of awe in regards to her girlfriend. But also a sense of dread in regards to what might be coming their way. If CADMUS had in fact managed to clone even a handful of Supergirls they would be in trouble.

Last night had been the first time Alex had revealed a part of herself that she had always kept to closely guarded. At least until Maggie had some form of clearance with the DEO. Even before they had become a couple Maggie could tell when Alex was hiding injuries. She had to admit it was a pretty good skill Alex had mastered. The injuries she had sustained yesterday had to be more painful than she was letting on. Yet she would act like there was nothing wrong with her. Maggie always knew. She just never knew how bad some of the injuries had truly been.

Maggie was starting to notice some of her own injuries from fighting that Hellgrammite. But nothing as bad as what Alex had suffered fighting that group of White Martians. She turned her head up toward Alex's and she appeared to be asleep still. Maggie left her alone. Alex still had one arm wrapped around her and Maggie wasn't ready to wake her girlfriend up. So she lay there thinking about the first serious fight she had gotten into.

Maggie had been in many a school yard scuffle before but had never been in a full on fight until Steph met Brady. Maggie's dad was determined that both of his daughters would be able to defend themselves if it was necessary. Since he had been skilled at boxing it was the only thing he knew he could teach his daughters. Maggie had always been more interested in boxing than her sister. So when Brady started getting a bit abusive Maggie was the one who stepped in to protect her sister. Brady was lucky that he had only walked away with a black eye, broken thumb and a bruised ego. He came crawling back to her a month later. It had infuriated Maggie but she couldn't control who her sister dated no matter how hard she tried.

She missed Steph. Wished she was here now. Other than Grams, Steph had been the only person she could always talk to. The only person who understood her. Maggie knew it was a long shot but she had to try. She gently removed herself from Alex's embrace, grabbed her phone and went out to the balcony. It wasn't even 5 AM in National City and she had no idea what time it was wherever Steph was but she had to try.

Steph answered on the 5th ring.

"Mags! It's been too long. I wish I could keep in touch better but you know how it is."

A few tears escaped Maggie's eyes. She didn't realize just how much she had missed her sister until she heard her voice.

"I do know how it is. Unfortunately, I miss you little sis."

"I miss you to. Today is the first day I've been back at base in the last 3 months. Maggie are you crying?"

Maggie hadn't realized the tears had turned into full on sobs.

"Yeah I guess I am."

"The Maggie Sawyer I know doesn't cry. Something must be wrong. Which would explain why you would call me when I gave you specific instructions not to. So who is she? The one that has broken your heart now?"

Maggie let out a small laugh. Of course Steph would think that someone had broken Maggie's heart. That was usually when Maggie called her sister.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down she replied, "Believe it or not I'm not calling because someone has broken my heart. I'm calling because I have found a woman that makes me feel things that I haven't felt since, her, and we see how that turned out."

Steph knew what Maggie was referring to. Natalie, the first person she had fallen in love with. Maggie was scared this new person was going to do the same thing. Given everything Maggie had been through as a teenager and into her young adult life she understood.

"Mags your scared. I get that considering what Natalie and Kate did to you but you can't expect every woman you enter a relationship with to hurt you."

Steph heard her sister start to cry again and all she wanted to do was give her a hug and tell her it would all be ok. But she couldn't she was half a world away. So she did the only thing she could.

"Considering I've been away for 8 months and didn't even know you had met someone why don't you start by telling me a little about this woman who has stolen your heart."

Wiping the tears from her eye's she let out a small laugh, "Her name is Alex, she works for the FBI so she gets the crazy hours of my job. She is beautiful and not in a sexy way, well she is a sexy woman but that's not what makes her beautiful. She is a strong, confident woman who won't let anyone or anything stand in her way. She loves fiercely and she is so smart."

Steph could only shake her head. She knew her sister had emotional scars that couldn't heal until she found someone who could handle those scars and help heal them. Even though Steph hadn't met Alex yet just hearing Maggie describe her she knew Alex was the one who could help Maggie heal. If Maggie could just trust Alex enough to let her in completely.

"She sounds amazing Maggie. I am so happy for you. Can I give you a piece of sisterly advice without you biting my head off?"

"That only happened that one time." Maggie said teasingly

"It happened twice Mags and if memory serves me correctly I was right in both situations."

"Fine, what is your advice? I promise I won't bite your head off."

Steph wasn't expecting her sister to take her advice, she rarely did but this time, things were different. Steph could tell Maggie cared about Alex and was maybe falling in love with her.

"Let her in. If Alex is everything you said she is, she isn't going to run. And if she does well then she isn't the person you think she is. But seriously Mags I haven't met her yet and I don't think she will run. If anything it will make her love you more than she already does."

Maggie knew her sister was right but those old wounds were too much to bear and always threatened to rip her in two.

"I'll try Steph but it is all still so painful."

"I know but sometimes you have to go through pain to get to the best parts of life. You should know that better than anyone. I've already been talking to you longer than I should have. I love you Maggie. And please for the love of God don't let Alex get away. I love you."

"I love you to Steph." Maggie disconnected the call and just stared out over the city. She knew her sister was right but she also didn't understand all pain Maggie had been through to get to where she was today.

Alex woke to any empty bed. She wasn't sure when exactly she had fallen asleep. But when she woke she was alone. She got up carefully. Her injuries were much worse than she had expected. She made her way out of Maggie's bedroom and saw that the rest of the apartment was empty. She was starting to panic until she noticed the curtains that covered the balcony door fluttering in the breeze. She walked slowly up to the open door and that's when she heard Maggie laugh and then start describing Alex to someone.

"Her name is Alex, she works for the FBI so she gets the crazy hours of my job. She is beautiful and not in a sexy way, well she is a sexy woman but that's not what makes her beautiful. She is a strong, confident woman who won't let anyone or anything stand in her way. She loves fiercely and she is so smart."

Alex smiled she had never heard Maggie describe her to anyone before. It made her heart swell. Whether Maggie was ready to admit it she was falling in love with Alex. Alex stayed by the open door and waited for the conversation to end. When Maggie hung up Alex quietly walked up to stand next to the woman she without a doubt loved.

"I don't know exactly what advice your sister gave you but she's right. As painful as it may be you can tell me. I'm not going to run away Maggie."

Maggie wrapped her arms carefully around Alex and let a few more tears spill before she said, "My sister is right, she knows most of what happened to cause me to be emotionally damaged goods but she doesn't know all of it. I have to be in an emotionally stable place before I can talk about these things. I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid you would run away after I reveal my painful past. Deep down I know that you won't run away. My emotional scars don't. I'm just not ready for that yet Alex."

Alex pulled away from Maggie, just enough to look into her eyes. She could see everything Maggie was feeling in those beautiful brown eyes. Pain, love, hate, fear and sadness. She leaned down and gave Maggie the most reassuring kiss she had ever given her. She knew there were no words that would make Maggie feel better. So she poured all the love she felt for the detective into that kiss. It worked, some of the tension Maggie had been holding onto melted beneath Alex's touch.

When Alex pulled away she saw some of the pain and sadness had left Maggie's features. In that moment Alex had come up with an idea. She knew with her current injuries she wouldn't be doing field work for at least 2 weeks. She didn't think she would be able to sit in her lab either. She was going to call J'onn and see if he would give her the next week off. She didn't think it would be a problem considering she was taking the following week off to spend Christmas with her mother back in Midvale with Maggie.

"Maggie I know this is very last minute but I was thinking we should get away. I know we're leaving next week to spend Christmas with my mom but after the events of this week I think we could both use the time away together. I don't think it will take much to convince J'onn. I can't do field work for the next few weeks anyway. I just don't know if the chief will give you off on such short notice?"

"I don't know. The only time I've put in for time off is for the week we're spending in Midvale with your mom. I might be able to convince him to give me the rest of the week off if I finish the pile of paperwork that I've been avoiding."

"I'd say that's a solid plan Sawyer." She went in for another kiss perfectly content to spend the rest of the day lost in the woman she loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie would have been content to stay with Alex for the rest of the day. Just lounging around doing absolutely nothing. But with the suggestion of taking next week off Maggie knew it would be better to ask the chief as soon as possible. She let Alex fix them breakfast. She didn't think Alex knew her way around a kitchen but then again there was still so much they didn't really know about each other.

"Alex I can fix us breakfast it's not a big deal."

"No Maggie I am going to be cooking for you for once. Just sit back and relax. I'm not going to mess this up."

Maggie was skeptical she had never heard Alex mention knowing how to cook anything. Maggie wasn't a food snob she just didn't want Alex to be doing this just to impress her. Maggie didn't need to be impressed. Alex had already done enough of that out in the field when their jobs overlapped.

"Whatever you say Danvers." Maggie conceded. All she could do at this point was sit back, drink her coffee and watch.

And watch she did. She was surprised Alex knew her way around the kitchen. She learned something about Alex watching her cook breakfast. This was something Alex had been doing for years. But hadn't done in a long time. It looked like she was trying to remember a recipe for pancakes from scratch. She would taste the batter make a face that indicated that something wasn't quite right. She would add a little more of an ingredient until she finally got the taste she had been searching for.

She had everything timed perfectly. The pancakes, eggs and bacon all ready at the same time so each element didn't have a chance to get cold. Maggie was impressed. She hoped it all tasted as good as it smelled.

"Just when I thought you couldn't impress me anymore than you already have. Alex this is amazing!"

"I never have been good in the kitchen. Cooking as an overall concept just doesn't click with me. But breakfast was the one thing my dad was determined I would be able to do in the kitchen. Every weekend while the other kids would be sleeping in I was in the kitchen with my dad. He taught me the basics. After he died I still got up every weekend and made breakfast. It was my way of coping with his loss I guess."

Maggie looked at Alex and then looked at the plate of food in front of her. Steph had said let her in. With much anxiety and part of her still hesitant Maggie revealed a bit of her past. A piece of history with her own father that she very rarely thought of these days.

"My dad isn't much in the kitchen. But breakfast he can do. I think you would give him a run for his money. These pancakes put his to shame. Even my mom's. Although my mom has always been better at baking. When you're the daughter of some hot shot lawyer's in Metropolis I guess you don't need to know how to cook really."

Maggie had dropped her fork on her plate a bit harder than she intended. Clearly irritated, she took a deep breath and stole a glance at Alex. Thankfully the only acknowledgement Alex gave of her irritation was enveloping her hand with hers and a knowing smile.

When Maggie arrived at the precinct she was surprised to see Kara there. In civilian clothes. Talking to detective Matthews. It was none of her business so she let it go. Kara was probably there asking Matthews about the big drug bust earlier in the week that involved one of National City's more prominent Politian's.

Maggie went straight to the Chiefs office and asked about the additional time off. She had predicted correctly she would need to finish the mound of paper work she had been avoiding and then she would be free until January 2nd. She called Alex to let her know what the Chief had said and that she probably would be there all night finishing her paperwork. Truth was she would be lucky if she finished it all that night.

Kara wasn't expecting a call from Detective Matthews so soon. He said he had information regarding some genetics research CADMUS had been doing for the last year. This is information Kara and the DEO wanted. If he could shed some light on the data, they recovered it might give them an edge in the upcoming fight. Kara didn't ask any questions only listened. That was Matthews stipulation about meeting today and if anybody asked they were talking about the drug bust earlier in the week.

"I know CADMUS is trying to create an army of sorts. They managed to successfully clone Supergirl and one of their operatives. I can't tell you who. It's already risky enough talking to you. With Lillian Luthor gone I feel a little safer talking. That's why I sought you out Miss Danvers."

"Lillian Luthor as in Lex and Lena Luthor's mother?" Kara hoped she sounded genuinely curious because of course she knew who Lillian Luthor was. If this talk produced the answers she thought, it might she was going to have to pay a visit to the matriarch of the Luthor family.

"Yes the one and only. She wasn't the one originally running CADMUS. It was originally a government agency that's sole purpose was to find out what it could about the alien species invading our planet. We did get to a point where we didn't need to harm any of the aliens anymore. Once Colonel Harper left things took a turn. Not that Colonel Harper was the best at running CADMUS but he only did what was necessary. When Lillian swept in she operated things in a no holds barred ideal. She didn't care who was hurt in the process. Aliens she cares nothing for but if you are a human who sympathizes with aliens your worse than the aliens. She has plans for the human sympathizers. And it ain't pretty."

Kara shuddered at the thought. Jeremiah was one of those sympathizers and so was Maggie. But Jeremiah had something CADMUS wanted his knowledge of Kryptonians. Maggie had nothing but her empathy for all aliens. And that was something CADMUS didn't need.

"Once Lillian took over they started doing more research into the more superior alien DNA's. Kryptonian DNA being the most superior. At least in Lillian's mind. I think Superman betraying her son had more to do with it than anything. Lillian and her lab rats had figured out how to clone a human but the incubation period was 2 years. Mind you this research was happening before she hijacked CADMUS. Once she gained control of CADMUS she had more tools at her disposal. One of the first things she did was kidnap Maxwell Lord."

Kara couldn't help her intake of breath. That would explain why they hadn't heard from Maxwell Lord since stopping Myriad. CADMUS had taken him. Knowing what little she did of Max he hadn't gone quietly. She also suspected that General Lane had a role to play in this story. She just hoped that Lucy had been kept out of all of this. She couldn't stand the thought of Lucy being taken by CADMUS in any capacity.

Keeping her tone as even as she could she asked Matthews, "What did CADMUS need Maxwell Lord for? I know the guy is a know it all but obviously Lillian thought he had some kind of knowledge that would come in handy toward the fight against aliens?"

"He has a photographic memory. That's why he is so smart. He can look at any text and remember it word for word. What Lillian needed was someone with his kind of brain to help build the instruments necessary to advance her clones. She needed it to take less than 2 years to incubate a clone. With Maxwell on her side she cut that time down to 6 months for a clone to fully develop. Plus, he was able to create multiple incubators. But he was only able to create 6 fully to completion last time I was at the lab. But that was before Lillian was captured so I don't know if Max was able to create more."

This was information Kara needed. It was the only thing that wasn't documented in the data the DEO had gleaned from the lab raid. They knew she had been cloned they just didn't know for sure how many clones they had. Matthews hadn't confirmed the exact number they had right know but they now knew how many clones CADMUS was capable of producing over a six-month period. Her phone went off interrupting her train of thought. It was Alex. She knew she needed to talk to her sister. But she wasn't sure if Matthews was done giving information today.

"If you have another story that you need to get info for I completely understand. CADMUS can wait."

"I'm sorry Detective Matthews but I do have another story that needs my attention. Let's give CADMUS a rest for a few days. Contact me again when you feel it's safe."

Alex suspected that Kara wasn't answering her phone because her job as a reporter for CatCo was holding her up. She needed to talk to her sister about everything she had discovered/ thought of while going through the data from the CADMUS lab. She hadn't spoken to Kara since that night in her apartment. She had so many questions. But first she needed to ask J'onn if it was ok to take an extra week off.

He agreed way to easily. She didn't know if it was because of her injuries or if it was because she hadn't taken off in the two years she had been with the DEO. Either way she was grateful. She knew deep down in her gut that a fight with CADMUS was brewing and she was going to need this time off to recharge her batteries and maybe get Maggie to finally let go of herself and let Alex in.

She had gotten a glimpse of that this morning when Maggie had revealed the information about her mother and father. Alex hadn't said anything only took Maggie's hand. She knew how hard it was for Maggie to reveal parts of her past. So she was sticking to her promise not to push her into talking about things if she wasn't ready. While Alex was lost in thought Kara arrived looking more worried than Alex had ever seen her.

"How much of the CADMUS data did you get through yesterday?" Kara said with a flat tone

"Everything the DEO had taken from the raid. They successfully cloned you but I'm guessing you already knew that." Alex took a look at her sister and saw fear in her eyes. Alex couldn't blame her. They should all be scared.

"I didn't find any information on how many clones they have currently. I also think Lillian hired or coerced Maxwell Lord into building the equipment necessary to speed up the incubation process. It would also explain why we haven't heard about him in a while."

Kara wished none of this was true. She wasn't surprised that Alex had arrived at the conclusion about Max. Kara should have pieced it together when Winn was telling her everything that night.

"I wish I could say that you were wrong." Kara grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and pulled it next to Alex's. She let out a deep breath not sure where she should begin.

"I don't know if I told you about the current story I'm working on. Things have been crazy for the last week. Two weeks after the attack on L Corp. I was contacted by someone from CADMUS. He said he wanted to expose them for what they really were. I convinced him to hold off for a while and see if he really wanted to do this."

Alex was surprised Kara had kept this kind of information from her. But with both of their busy lives she understood. Didn't mean she liked it but she understood. She got up from her chair and started pacing. Running one hand through her hair and the other over her jaw she contemplated why Max would willingly help CADMUS. She had thought that they had broken through to him, on some level, after Myriad.

"What information did this informant give you?"

"That's where I was when you called. He confirmed CADMUS has at least one of me cloned. Max was taken by CADMUS and they used him to create the technology they would need to speed up the incubation process. My informant confirmed that Max had created 6 incubators the last time he was at the lab. He didn't say when he was last at the lab. If it was more than six months ago they would have a total of 7 clones."

As Kara uttered that last statement she started to shake. Alex was just as scared as Kara but she couldn't let her sister see it. She had spent the last 12 years protecting her she wasn't going to stop now. She motioned for Kara to come sit in her lap. Kara flew over the few inches to Alex that she almost toppled the chair she was seated in.

"Alex I'm terrified. Not just for us but for the entire world." Kara buried her head deeper in Alex's neck and fought the tears she knew where about to fall.

Running her hand in soothing circles along Kara's back. She was just as scared. But she had promised J'onn that she would at least try to keep a level head with the growing threat. But the level head was more for Kara's benefit right now.

"We need to talk to Lillian Luthor."

"We do."

Alex had to get permission from J'onn to question Lillian. After Kara explained what she had learned from her informant he reluctantly agreed.

Alex was going to let Kara take the lead on this one. See how well her sister could handle the pressure of interrogating someone. She had been giving her pointers since she had started working at the DEO over a year ago but this was going to be her first official interrogation.

"Ah, Supergirl I was wondering when you would pay me a visit."

Kara had to remember to keep her wits about her not let her emotions fuel her questioning after all that would be the exact thing Lillian would want.

"I have a few questions for you regarding some genetics research you were doing."

Lillian smirked she knew exactly why the Danvers sisters were here. They wanted to know how many clones they had managed to create since Maxwell Lord provided the technology to speed up the process.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know on one condition."

Alex had been expecting that. The only thing she was willing to negotiate with Lillian on was where her father was. Anything else wasn't worth Alex's time or the information. She was trying to play nice. She could torture the information out of Lillian easily. She wanted to avoid that route if possible. Not that Lillian didn't deserve the torture. Alex just didn't like the person she became while doing those things.

Maggie had finished her paperwork much earlier than she had previously anticipated. She called Alex to see if she wanted to grab an early dinner but couldn't reach her. She decided she would head to the DEO instead. When she arrived at the DEO she knew she would be able to walk in no questions asked. Thanks to her new security clearance. She knew where Alex's lab was. She hadn't expected to find it empty. She was about to go to central command and see if anyone knew where her girlfriend was when she ran into Director Henshaw.

"Looking for Alex?"

"Yes sir. I was expecting to find her here but I guess she has duties elsewhere today."

"That she does Detective Sawyer. If you'll follow me I can take you to her."

"I would like that very much sir."

As J'onn lead Maggie toward Lillian's cell he decided now was as good a time as any to offer the Detective a full time position at the DEO. Instead of the NCPD liaison passion originally offered with her security clearance. Since then J'onn had done some research on Maggie Sawyer. Kara was right she would be a very valuable asset to the DEO. He had his concerns about bringing her on given her relationship with Alex but with CADMUS becoming more of a threat with each passing day they needed all the help they could get.

J'onn cleared his throat before starting the impromptu job offer.

"Detective Sawyer I know that you care about Agent Danvers and I don't want that to influence your answer to this next question in anyway."

Maggie was starting to get nervous. She knew that Director Henshaw's real identity was J'onn J'onzz, a Green Martian. She also knew that he had become a father figure to Alex and she hoped she wasn't about to get that talk from him.

"I can't promise that it won't sir, but I'll do my best to keep my feelings for Alex aside in regards to your question."

He hadn't expected anything less. "I can respect that. I want to offer you a full time position with the DEO. I've done my research on you Sawyer. You know more about aliens than some of my best agents. Alex included. But if you agree to take this job it can't be because of Alex. You have to make this decision solely on your ability to protect the people and aliens of this city and the want to do those things. If I thought for a second you were agreeing to take this job just so you could keep a better eye on Alex, I wouldn't agree to sign you on."

Maggie was shocked she didn't think she had it in her to be a DEO Agent. She knew she couldn't give J'onn an answer right now.

"Sir I'm honored that you think I've got what it takes to be an agent for the DEO but something as serious as this will require some serious thought."

"Of course Detective. I would be concerned if you had answered me immediately. I know you and Alex are going away before she takes you to meet Eliza over Christmas. Take that time to think things over. Talk to Alex if you need to but when you two get back I'll need an answer."

"Of course, sir. You'll have your answer by then."

Maggie had never thought about working for the DEO even after confirming its existence. But she had to admit it would make life a whole lot easier. And not just in the dating department. She would be able to protect the aliens of National City better working for the DEO. She was caught up in those thoughts when she heard Alex's voice. It wasn't a tone Maggie was used to hearing. Alex was interrogating someone. Maggie decided it was best to hang back and watch things unfold.

"The only thing that is negotiable here is the release of Jeremiah Danvers."

"Oh Alexandra it isn't that simple." Lillian said coyly.

Kara started to protest but Alex stopped her. All she had to do was look at her sister and she immediately understood what was about to happen.

"But you see Lillian it is that simple."

Alex went from being Alex Danvers the daughter that wanted nothing more than to have her father to the tough as nails DEO agent that everyone feared but also respected. Hands clasped behind her back she started pacing in front of Lillian's cell.

"Would you say that your imprisonment so far has been comfortable?"

Lillian started to formulate a response but Alex cut her off.

"It has been and that can change. All I have to do is say the word and your life gets uncomfortable. But that isn't going to scare you into giving us the information we want. So we won't make your stay here uncomfortable we'll make it unbearable." Alex snarled

Maggie assumed Alex had a dark side but this was the first time she had seen it in all its glory. Maggie was only mildly concerned at what she was seeing. She had seen it before but only in small doses. She was more turned on than anything. She leaned up against the wall and watched.

"I doubt anything you do to me Alexandra would be unbearable. Because you see I've already had the unbearable happen to me. So do your worst. You won't be able to break me."

Alex stopped pacing. She stood in front of Lillian's cell. Lillian had no idea what Alex and her team were capable of in the torture department. Lillian didn't suspect she would use the aliens the DEO had locked up to torture her. But Alex would only use that as a last resort. If it was truly up to Alex she would start off with the six different ways she could torture Lillian with just her index finger.

"We'll see about that Lillian. You are most definitely underestimating me. The truth is we came down here to confirm information that we have gathered so you really are of no use to us. We know that you have cloned my father and Supergirl. That you plan on building an army of Kryptonians. I'm not so sure that it is simply to wipe out the aliens and any alien sympathizers on earth. No you've gone down a path that has strayed from the original purpose of CADMUS. We also know that Maxwell Lord built you the technology you needed to quickly incubate the Supergirl clones. Other than confirming a few of the minor details we don't need you."

Lillian kept her features neutral. But Alex caught the fraction of a second that she looked scared. That pleased Alex. Gave her hope that Lillian would eventually give them the information they needed. She had nothing more to say to the woman turning swiftly away from the cell she walked toward the guard on duty and gave him instructions to move Lillian to the sensory deprivation cell. She was only to be given food once a day. Enough to keep her alive but no more.

Alex had just noticed Maggie and was about to walk toward her when Lillian yelled out, "You'll never see him again you know. I may be locked up inside the DEO but I can still reach my people."

Kara was the one to respond. Using her superhuman speed, she had unlocked Lillian's cell and was punching the woman. Alex and Maggie had to rip Kara off of her. It wasn't until they got back to Alex's lab that she reprimanded her sister.

"Kara what were you thinking. Actually no don't answer that. You weren't thinking. I know your mad at her. But there is a right way to do this."

Kara was still seething. She almost couldn't see straight. "Coming from the woman who would have beat Maxwell Lord into the ground when she thought he had turned the Black Mercy on me."

"That's the difference Kara I didn't beat him into the ground. I only used the necessary force to get him to cooperate."

Kara knew she was right she had lost her temper with Lillian. But she wasn't sorry for what she had done. Kara has kept as level of a head as she could finding out about her clones. She needed to let some of her anger and hatred for what that woman has done to her family out.

She looked at Alex expecting the see the DEO agent looking back at her but instead it was her sister. Kara was going to apologize but Alex wouldn't have any of it.

"That was my official response at an agent of the DEO. As your sister I'm not mad. You have been violated by that woman and you can't do anything about it currently. But seriously Kara if you need to let off some steam see if J'onn will be your sparring partner don't take it out on the prisoner. She isn't worth it."

Kara knew she was right but she didn't need to fight anyone she needed to talk with someone. Someone she could share the whole truth with.

"Alex do you think J'onn would have an issue with me going to talk with Clark?"

"No I don't think he would. Honestly I've been thinking about telling him what we've uncovered. For all we know they have a few clones of him as well."

Kara gave Alex a hug. She started to walk away but Maggie grabbed her hand and told her that if she ever needed anything she would be there for her to. Kara smiled and thanked Maggie. She hadn't been expecting that from the detective.

"Sounds like the Danvers sisters have had quite a day."

"You could say that."

Maggie could see the emotional toll CADMUS was taking on Alex. Maggie and Alex had both gotten the extra week off. That morning neither one of them knew where they were going to go for that week but Maggie had just gotten an idea. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and stared into Alex's eyes. Letting herself and Alex get lost in each other before she spoke.

"I didn't know if you had a place in mind when you suggested this extra week off but I have an idea."

"No I hadn't gotten that far into the plans so if you have an idea then I'm game. I don't care where we go I just want to get away from all of this and spend time with you." Alex brushed aside a lock of Maggie's hair and let her hand rest on Maggie's cheek. Let herself take in the beauty that was Maggie Sawyer.

"I'll need to call Claire and see if she's using her place in Hawaii right now but if not we can spend our time there before going to your moms."

"Sounds like a perfect plan."

Maggie knew Alex was going to have something to say about what she did next especially since they were out in the open at her place of work. Where she had a reputation but Maggie didn't care. She kissed her girlfriend and let herself get lost in her feelings for the badass DEO agent who happened to have the softest heart of anyone she knew.


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie definitely owed Claire one. Actually she owed Claire more than that. Claire had been the only person to stand by her always. Other than her sister and her Grams, Claire was the only other person she loved. Alex was making her way on that list. Maggie stole a glance at her girlfriend sleeping soundly in the seat next to her. God she loved watching Alex sleep. If she and Alex made it to spending the rest of their lives together Maggie knew the sight of Alex sleeping peacefully would never get old.

She was nervous about this trip. Nervous about meeting Alex's mom next week. She had said she wanted to take things slow with Alex. But sometimes the universe intervened in mysterious ways. Alex had only offered to take Maggie home for Christmas because she couldn't stand the thought of Maggie being alone in National City while she and Kara were in Midvale with their mother. But this impromptu getaway wasn't something Maggie would have seen herself doing with Alex so soon into their relationship. But this was something that they both needed. Especially if Maggie was going to take J'onn's offer to work for the DEO.

Maggie didn't know all the details. Couldn't know all the details. Her current level of classification only went so far. But she knew that Supergirl had been cloned and CADMUS was building an army. Because CADMUS still had Jeremiah Alex was going to be preoccupied for the foreseeable future. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to take J'onn up on his offer. She couldn't deny that her main reason for wanting to take the job would be to keep tabs on Alex. But J'onn had said if that was the reason she agreed to work for the DEO she wouldn't have a job. Maggie understood that J'onn knew that would be one of the reasons he had said that it couldn't be the only reason.

Once they landed and got settled she was going to tell Alex about the offer J'onn had extended. Maybe while they were away from their lives for a week Maggie would also reveal another part of herself to Alex. Maggie wanted to tell Alex everything. But even the thought of it now made her panic. Alex stirred next to her. Maggie kissed the tip of her nose. Waking her up completely.

"Good morning beautiful." Maggie whispered

"Were you watching me sleep again?" Alex sad still a bit groggy from sleeping.

"Always Danvers." Maggie replied before tenderly kissing Alex. Careful not to let it get to deep. To passionate. They were on a plane after all.

Maggie didn't realize how much she had missed Claire. She ran into the arms of her best friend. Not even aware that was what she was doing until she was hugging Claire hard.

"This is different Maggie. Not that I'm complaining." Claire said jokingly.

"It's been what two years since we've seen each other. I guess I missed you more than I thought."

"True but I'm thinking that beautiful woman standing behind you has something to do with the new found affectionate side of Maggie Sawyer."

Claire loved teasing Maggie. She could tell Maggie was truly happy. It was about damn time to. She knew Maggie was a special person the day she hit on her in high school. Knew she was going to make someone very happy when they had sex that one time. Claire would be lying if she said that having sex with an inexperienced Maggie Sawyer wasn't still in her top 5 best nights of her life. Even at the tender age of 17 Claire knew Maggie was a person driven by her emotions. She also knew those same emotions got the better of her at times and kept her form truly experiencing things sometimes.

Maggie was blushing, "Maybe" she responded turning away from Claire to glance at her girlfriend. Reaching for Alex's hand she pulled her forward so she was standing next to her.

"Claire, Alex Danvers. Alex, Claire Montgomery."

With a firm grip Alex shook Claire's hand. Squinting ever so slightly Alex studied the woman in front of her. The only real friend that Maggie had.

Maggie could see both women sizing each other up. She expected it from Claire. She knew all about Maggie's past. Alex had that look on her face that Maggie loved. She was looking at Claire like she was a puzzle that needed solving.

But just as fast as Maggie had fully formulated her observation Alex's features had softened. Maggie knew Alex hadn't completely figured Claire out but was settling for now. Claire was the first to speak after the mini standoff.

"Alex it's a pleasure to meet you." Pointedly looking at Maggie, Claire can't help but smile. Claire motioned for them to follow her and they made their way to Claire's little piece of paradise.

"Claire this place is amazing!" Maggie exclaimed in a way she was glad she hadn't taken Claire up on her offer to come here sooner. She could only see herself here with Alex. Being here with anyone else wouldn't have seemed right.

"Yeah this place is great. We used to come to Hawaii every summer before we took Kara in."

Alex said in an off handed tone, clearly lost in thought. Lost in another time.

Claire gave them a tour of the property. Maggie definitely appreciated the privacy this place offered. When Claire took them to the private beach attached to the property she noticed how Alex visibly relaxed when her feet hit the sand. To anyone else the change wouldn't have been noticeable. But Maggie noticed how Alex's shoulders that always carried a bit of tension, rolled forward and her normal ram rod straight posture relaxed slightly. But the most telling thing was the breath she let out. The only time Alex did that was when she was completely content. Which usually only happened with Maggie.

Alex couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed. Yes, every time she was with Maggie the tension she always cared with her melted away. But it only ever melted slightly. This was the first time she had been to Hawaii since Kara became her sister. She didn't blame Kara for the stopped visits to this little piece of paradise. It would have overwhelmed the young Kryptonian. Alex was starting to get overwhelmed by her emotions. She took a look at Maggie. She was smiling. Something Alex would always love seeing. Right now though Alex just wanted to be alone.

Maggie sensed the shift in Alex. Knew Alex was processing something and needed to be alone. Before Alex could say anything Maggie put her hand on the small of her back kissed Alex's cheek and told her she understood. That she needed to be alone for a bit. But Alex would never tell her that.

"Babe if you don't mind I want to talk to Claire alone for a minute. Think you'll be ok here for a second?"

"Yes, go talk to Claire. I'll be ok." Alex placed her hand reassuringly on Maggie's forearm before she walked away. Knowing they both needed so be away from each other for a moment.

"Leaving your girl alone on the beach Mags?" Claire said with raised brows and a questioning tone.

"The reason we're here has to do with Alex's job and her sister. I had no idea that she had ever been to Hawaii. The fact that they stopped coming here when they adopted Kara and this is the first time back has Alex feeling things."

Maggie ran a hand through her hair, took a deep breath and let it out.

"She's processing. When she's processing things that deep she needs to be alone. Plus it gives me a chance to talk to you about my girl." Maggie said with the cheesiest of grins.

Claire did indeed want to hear all about Alex. She hadn't seen her look this alive since Natalie. Claire sat on the front steps of the house motioning for Maggie to sit beside her.

"So how on earth did you and your smokin hot girlfriend meet?"

Maggie had that cheesy smile plastered on her face again.

"On the job actually. I had stepped into her crime scene and she told me that it was a federal crime scene and I was contaminating her evidence. I told her that the airport was within my jurisdiction and she proceeded to tell me that my jurisdiction ended where she said it did." Maggie smirked and shook her head at that memory. Alex had truly pissed her off on their first encounter but she also found the woman intriguing. It wasn't until she took her to her favorite alien bar that she started to understand the woman better.

"Damn Mags. Wait did you meet Alex while you seeing Tara?" Claire asked giving Maggie a very accusatory questioning look.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Alex didn't have anything to do with our break up though Tara didn't like how my job got in the way of our relationship. Alex wasn't out of the closet when we first met. Didn't even know she was gay. Tara never saw her as a threat. Actually she encouraged me to hang out with her said I needed a friend even if it was another cop."

"Then I'm guessing your emotional insensitivity is what got in the way." Claire just looked at Maggie knowing she was right. She was silently challenging her friend to deny it.

"That was part of it I guess. Plus, I don't think either of us was truly invested in that relationship. But you know better than anyone why I'm emotionally distant at times." Anxiety and panic were starting to creep in. The way it did anytime she thought about that part of her past.

"I know you haven't had any relationships since Natalie and Kate betrayed you but the few you have had have only lasted, what, a few months at most. I know you never told any of those women about your past and why you guard yourself and keep yourself emotionally distant at times."

Claire paused trying to gather her thoughts. She remembered the way Maggie sounded on the phone telling her that Alex had kissed her and she had turned her away. She remembered the panic in Maggie's voice because of the mistake she made. Remembers the elation in her voice when she called to tell her that she had put most of her fears aside and choose to be with Alex despite being afraid of hurting Alex.

"Mags I honestly have never seen you this happy. Even when you and I were ring shopping for Natalie. I know your parents weren't supportive of you being gay at all and then to have Natalie cheat on you with your best friend tore you up. Alex needs to know these things."

"I know. It's just not easy to talk about. You were there for the aftermath of both incidents. Natalie and Kate left me heartbroken and emotionally scared. It's not an easy thing to tear down the wall that I've built to protect myself." Maggie said that last sentence with unintended anger. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to bite your head off. Your just try to help. Luckily Alex is very perceptive and pick up on my emotional baggage. She knows I'm keeping parts of my past locked away because it's too painful to talk about. She isn't going to push me into talking about things if I'm not ready."

Claire herself was falling in love with Alex Danvers. She sounded like the type of woman Maggie had always been searching for but didn't know it. Truth be told Maggie still didn't realize it fully. But she was getting there. Claire leaned over and gave Maggie a hug.

"Maggie don't wait too long before telling her. Now, I think you should go see if your girl is done processing and I'll get dinner started."

Maggie made her way to the beach to check in with Alex. See if she had worked through her feelings about whatever it was she was remembering. Whatever resentment she felt towards her family for taking the annual family trip to Hawaii. If that is in fact what had taken Alex from carefree and relaxed to relaxed and lost in thoughts of a different time and a much different life.

She found Alex sitting on a piece of drift wood close to the shoreline. She sat next to Alex and Alex immediately rested her head on her shoulder letting out a contented sigh. By that sound Maggie knew Alex had worked through her demons. If demons was even the right word.

"How you doing Danvers?"

"Better. Thank you for this, all of this." Alex said quietly, taking Maggie's hand and gently running her them across the back of it. Lifting her head off of Maggie's shoulder, looking at Maggie with admiration in her eyes she spoke with a slight hitch in her throat.

"And thank you for knowing what I need. Sometimes before I do. You know how to take care of me."

Maggie couldn't help but smile. "The feeling is mutual you know. I think it's safe to say neither one of us has ever been in a relationship like this before. It's a great feeling isn't it?"

Alex could only nod in response. A few tears started to fall from her eyes. The feeling of being loved would never get old. Especially with Maggie.

After sitting on the beach for a few more minutes they strolled back to the house hand in hand. When they reached the front door Alex took in a deep breath.

"Judging by that smell I would say that Claire can cook just as well as you."

Maggie let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah I may have taught her a thing or 2 while we were in college."

It was Claire's turn to laugh. "Don't give yourself so much credit Mags. I wasn't completely helpless."

"But you weren't as skilled as you thought." Maggie said playfully.

Alex liked this. The only time she had ever seen Maggie completely at ease was when she was with her. This gave her hope that maybe Maggie would reveal more of her past while they were here. Thinking of Maggie's past had brought up some long forgotten parts of her past.

"Hey Claire do you know of a good surf shop in town?"

"Yeah there are 2 good ones. How good of a surfer are you?"

"Well I haven't done it in years so I'm a bit out of practice but I was pretty good."

"Then you're not going to want to rent a board. I don't surf but the locals always tell the more experienced surfers that come passing through to avoid the rentals. I would go visit Rusty over at 3rd wave. He's got a great selection from what I've heard."

Maggie just watched the exchange in stunned silence. Of course Alex would be a surfer. Along with being a total badass secret government agency top ranking agent. Maggie had been so completely lost in thought that she hadn't realized Alex was trying to get her attention until she was standing right in front of her. Waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hm…What was that?"

Alex chuckled at her flustered girlfriend. "I was telling Claire that I have never seen you completely at a loss for words. I'm going to assume that my being able to surf will be added to the list of things that you find attractive about me?"

Maggie blushed and smiled so hard her dimples were showing.

"Without a doubt Danvers." Maggie leaned in for a kiss. Imagining Alex in a skin tight wet suite sent a shiver through her entire body.

Watching Maggie kiss Alex was like watching a couple that had been together for years. Not just a month. Claire prayed that Maggie didn't screw this up because Alex was the person Maggie needed in her life. She had to make sure she talked to Alex alone before she went home tomorrow. But for now she was content just watching Maggie be truly happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Because Maggie didn't sleep the entire plane flight she fell asleep snuggled up with Alex on the couch. Claire took notice and jumped at the opportunity to talk to Alex.

"Alex I have so many questions about you. What your intentions are with Maggie and what did you do to turn Maggie Sawyer into such a softy." Claire looked at Alex not with a questioning look but a look of wonderment. Because Alex Danvers had taken a damaged and broken Maggie Sawyer and started repairing her. Albeit slowly but she was indeed repairing her.

"Well I think it is only fair that you get to question me about well, me and what my intentions are regarding your friend. Whom you care about deeply. So ask away."

Claire gave it some thought. She wasn't really sure which question she wanted to ask first. She got out of her chair and started pacing in front of the picture window facing the beach. After a few passes in front of the window she turned to face Alex.

"What are your intentions with Maggie?"

"My intentions are to love her the best I can and hopefully help her heal some of those old wounds." Alex let go of Claire's gaze and looked at Maggie resting peacefully on her chest.

"I don't know what happened to her that caused her to put up the barrier around her emotions, the most vulnerable parts of herself. I know she has been hurt in many of her past relationships. She doesn't want to talk about them because they are too painful. I'm choosing to let her reveal these parts of herself at her own pace."

Alex voice caught. Tears started to form in her eyes. She looked at Claire again and she was looking at Alex with a look of acceptance. "I love her Claire. I'm guessing it has been awhile since someone has loved her for being her."

Claire didn't need to know anything more about Alex Danvers except the personal stuff. Alex wasn't going to ever intentionally hurt Maggie. They would undoubtedly get into the typical fights all couples do. But they would inevitably make up.

"Alex I don't think Maggie knows what she has gotten herself into being in a relationship with you. You scare her and she doesn't entirely know why. Maggie told me that she helped you realize that you were gay. That she would be your first. I hope it's okay that she told me that. I know how scary it can be coming out."

"Claire it's fine. You're her best friend I want her to talk about me with you. The same way I talk to my sister about Maggie."

Claire nodded her head, "The road ahead is going to be tough for you but if you continue to be patient with Maggie I know things will end well for both of you. I'm sure you know how stubborn she can be and I know it will infuriate you at times but continue to be patient. But you also need to push her to talk about her past. When the time is right I know she will tell you about the relationship that ripped her apart. Why she doesn't open up easily."

A few more pieces of the puzzle that is Maggie Sawyer were starting to come together. Someone she cared about broke her heart. In a bad way if she was interpreting what Claire was saying correctly. She was about to ask Claire for more details when Maggie started to stir. Alex kissed the top of her head and brushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen over Maggie's face.

Sleepily Maggie spoke, "How long have I been out?"

Wrapping her arms tighter around Alex and nuzzling her head against Alex's chest letting out a contented sigh.

"Not long." Alex absentmindedly started stroking Maggie's hair. "Think we should head to bed?"

All Maggie could get out was a mumbled 'yes' before she fell asleep again. Alex looked at Claire and she just laughed.

"That is probably the sign that we should be heading to bed."

"Yeah we've all got an early day and I don't know about you but Maggie isn't a morning person." Alex carefully shifted Maggie so she could pick her up gently so as not to wake her.

The next morning Alex made everyone breakfast before taking Claire to the airport. Claire was appreciative of the breakfast. Honestly she was also appreciative of Alex. The way Alex looked at Maggie. The way Alex cared about Maggie. The way Alex seemed to understand Maggie in a way no one else had before.

Maggie gave Claire another hug before she walked into the airport.

"Thanks again Claire I definitely owe you."

"No Maggie you don't."

In the amount of time it took those words to leave her lips she realized that there was something Maggie could pay her back with. A very smug, conniving look passed over her features and Maggie looked worried and scared.

"Actually Maggie there is something you could do to pay me back for this weekend."

Maggie sighed in relief this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"Sure Claire anything."

"Don't screw this up with Alex." Maggie started to say something and Claire stopped her with a raise of her hand.

"No Maggie I'm serious. Alex Danvers is the first person you have been with that truly has your best interests at heart. You have no reason to be afraid of her. You're not going to hurt her. If you do happen to break her heart she will recover. You wouldn't. Or if Alex leaves you because you can't tell her what happened with your parents, what happened with Natalie and Kate she will leave you. Eventually she would recover, but you would be 1,000 times worse than when when they betrayed you. Because deep down you know Alex Danvers is different. Different from everyone else you have been in a relationship with. So please for the love of God don't let her go."

Maggie knew Claire was right. She had been slowly coming to these realizations over the past few weeks. God she didn't want to screw this up. But the terror of letting Alex know what happened all those years ago was more significant than her want to tell Alex.

"That's the plan Claire. It might not happen for a while but it will happen." Maggie said reassuringly.

"See that it does." Claire replied before giving Maggie a hug and walking into the airport.

Maggie watched Alex look over surf board after surf board. Not entirely understanding how each one was different. Alex would find one she liked pull it out get a feel for it in her hands. Check the weight and balance only to put it back. They were at the shop for nearly an hour before she found the board she was looking for. It was a beautiful white board with blue and black pin striping.

"That took longer than I expected. Sorry." Alex said sheepishly.

"It's okay. It was fascinating watching you. I've seen you study alien DNA with just as much curiosity and wonderment. It's interesting watching you apply some of those same thoughts and processes to a surf board."

"Most of it was just reminiscing about coming here when I was younger and being fascinated by it all. I took to it pretty quick and after a few years learned what board felt best. Let me do what I wanted to in the water almost effortlessly. I've got a beautiful custom board my dad had made for me back in Midvale."

Maggie was a detective and she was using those skills to deduce that Alex might be pretty good at this surfing thing but she would have to see it in action before she would be able to come to a final conclusion.

"Your dad had a custom board made for you?"

"Yeah it was one of the last gifts he gave me before he was taken by CADMUS. For a while I would still surf in college when I went back home for holidays. Even though surfing had nothing to do with my dad using the board made me think of him and it all hurt too much."

Alex looked out over the beach in front of the surf shop. Coming back to Hawaii was bringing up so many long forgotten memories. Many involving her dad that she hadn't thought of in years because it had been too painful to think of him.

"I wish we hadn't stopped coming here when we took Kara in. It might have helped me deal with my dad's death. But of course now he's not dead he's being held captive by a truly evil organization and…ok stopping now. We are on a vacation of sorts and I don't want to talk about CADMUS and anything related to CADMUS." Alex ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep breath and looked at Maggie. The one thing that would always calm her down. Looking at her. The most beautiful woman in the world.

"Your right Alex we don't need to think about any of that and I can think of one thing that will distract both of us." Maggie said with raised eyebrows and a huge grin on her face.

Alex laughed and wrapped her arms around Maggie's shoulders and stole a kiss.

"I'm guessing your tired of imagining what I look like in a wetsuit. On my board. In those waves."

Maggie chuckled clasping her hands behind Alex's neck.

"I think we are in agreement on that Danvers."

Alex forgot how good this felt. How calming the water was. It had only taken a few waves for Alex to get a feel for it again. She was back to dominating the waves. They were good today. She caught a particularly good set an hour ago. Now she was just floating. Judging by the height of the sun she had been out here for at least 4 hours. She stole a glance at the beach and saw Maggie laying there watching her. She must have seen her looking because she waved at her. Alex waved back. Trying to decide if she wanted to wait for another set or head back in to her girlfriend.

The next wave made the decision for her. This was the best set she had seen so far today. She would finish this one out and then go be with Maggie. Her girlfriend. A woman she cared about. The woman she cared about most in this world. The woman she hoped to one day introduce to her dad as her girlfriend.

Maggie was impressed. Alex was better at this surfing thing than she let on. God did it turn Maggie on. But Alex needed this time alone. Alone in the waves she once called home, to ground herself. To bring herself back to a time when life was simpler. Maggie was ok with Alex needing to be by herself. It was how she dealt with things. Same way Maggie worked through most things. Tonight she knew she had to tell Alex about J'onn's offer to work at the DEO. That was something she needed a sounding board for and she needed to know if Alex wanted her working there. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Alex had come to sit beside her.

"Earth to Maggie." Alex said waving a hand in front of Maggie's face trying to coax her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts." Maggie said in a daze. Shaking her head to clear it she looked at Alex.

"There is something I need to talk to you about tonight."

Seeing Alex's face drop, she waved her hands in front of her.

"Nothing bad Danvers I promise. Just don't want to talk about it now. Right now I want to talk about how sexy it is that you can surf. Better than you let on yesterday might I add."

Alex blushed deeply. Her entire face almost going completely red. She couldn't form any words. Maggie had yet again left her so flustered she couldn't speak. Turns out speaking wasn't even necessary. Maggie had gone from sitting to a crouched position in front of Alex. Looking very much like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

And pounce she did. Alex had never felt this kind of passion from Maggie before. Well if she was being honest never felt it at all. The way Maggie's lips moved over hers, the way she pushed Alex onto her back, the way Maggie's body moved on top of hers spoke to a need, a want of Alex. Which was something Alex had never experienced before. Even the first time they had sex. They both had a need back then but nothing like this.

Which was what turned Alex on. Made her hungry for Maggie. To feel her hands on her body. Her lips gently kissing her in all the right places. Making her body do things it hadn't done until Maggie came into the picture. Alex was glad this was private property with a private beach. Gently pushing Maggie back Alex looked at her with the same hungry eyes that were staring back at her.

"Maggie there isn't going to be a graceful way to do this but I need you to take my wetsuit off. Now!" Alex said with a slight growl.

"Only if you're ok doing this here. We can go back to the house."

"I don't think either of us will be able to make it back to the house. But if you want to we can."

Maggie didn't say anything. She pulled Alex up so she could unzip the wetsuit. Once it was unzipped Maggie let Alex do the rest. She was right it wasn't the most graceful thing in the world but she found it to still be a very beautiful thing.

While Alex was pulling her sleeves off of her arms Maggie started placing kisses along Alex's back. Starting at the base of her neck and working her way down. Standing back up she slowly traced a finger up Alex back causing her to shiver in response. She untied the bikini top Alex was wearing underneath the wetsuit with her teeth. Making sure to gently nip at her back knowing what it would do to Alex.

Alex's breathing became more ragged with each each kiss, each gentle caress, every time Maggie's teeth grazed her skin. Causing her to come completely undone. Not being able to stand it any longer she turned around to face Maggie kissing her furiously. Pulling her down onto the blanket getting lost in their hunger, their need of each other.

That night Maggie had fixed them dinner. Something simple, grilled local fish (caught that day) and a salad. And as always Alex was thoroughly impressed. After dinner Maggie moved them both to the porch to watch the sunset. Maggie was the first to speak.

"So J'onn offered me a job at the DEO." Maggie took a sip of her beer and looked at Alex to see how she would react. She had turned into the stoic DEO agent she was most definitely in love with. But was too afraid to say it out loud. She saw Alex face look stunned for the briefest moment and then turn to intrigue.

"He offered you a position at the DEO? It makes sense you've been involved in more of our cases lately. Which is why I suggested I help you with your hand to hand combat. But if you accept J'onn's offer it becomes part of the DEO field training."

Alex was just talking at this point. Trying to process what Maggie had just told her. This must have been what she was referring to when she said she needed to talk about something. Alex wasn't sure how she felt about this. She took a sip of her beer and looked at Maggie.

"Yeah but would J'onn let you train me? That would be one of my stipulations in agreeing to work for the DEO. If I'm going to be trained I want to be trained by the best." Maggie said with a little flirtatious edge in her voice.

That made Alex smile.

"You would have to do some training with J'onn. He did teach me everything I know. So what do you say to the both of us training you? I mean I am the best DEO agent when it comes to combat in the field. J'onn would be afraid that you would cloud my judgement and wouldn't trust that everything would get retained."

Now Alex was the one with the flirtatious tone. That caused Maggie to smile. Some of her nervousness leaving her. Maybe Alex wasn't so opposed to her working at the DEO. Maggie took a chance and let every single one of her thoughts and insecurities out in the open.

"Your right Alex it makes sense. Me working for the DEO for many reasons. The fact that you wouldn't have to hide certain aspects of your job anymore being one of the biggest reasons. But not the reason. One of J'onn's stipulations of me being able to work at the DEO would be that I couldn't accept his offer because of you. At least you couldn't be the main reason. And you wouldn't be Alex."

That made Alex happy. She wouldn't want to be the only reason Maggie joined the DEO. If she was honest she wouldn't want Maggie there if she was the only reason Maggie wanted to become and agent. It would result in Maggie getting hurt. Which Alex wouldn't come back from easily.

"So what would be your reason's for taking the job?"

Maggie paused for a moment gathering her thoughts. Took another sip of her beer. Why exactly was she considering this job offer? Aliens and CADMUS that was why.

"Aliens mostly. I want to help the good ones. That was the reason I joined the science division at NCPD. I've done what I can with the meager resources I have access to. With the DEO I could still do that but with better resources. And I wouldn't be the only one benefitting from this. I know more about some alien species than you, Kara and the DEO. Which would help in the field, help keep people safe."

"Maggie Sawyer ever the protector." Alex smirk and shook her head of course that would be one of the reasons Maggie would want to take the job.

Maggie let out a little chuckle "Yeah that would have been the only reason for wanting to join months ago. Well not the only reason but the only reason that would have mattered to J'onn. But now with this new CADMUS threat the DEO needs all the help they can get. But I was also thinking that if I take this job we'll need a new liaison for the NCPD and I know someone that might be right for the job. Plus, we could offer more support to the NCPD as far as protecting themselves against the unrulier ones."

Alex had known about this for weeks. Which is why she brought up her training Maggie in hand to hand combat. See how she would respond to the idea. She didn't know that J'onn had formally extended the offer. J'onn knew how much of an asset Maggie would be. Which is why he had talked to Alex first. He knew his adoptive daughter was falling for the detective. He needed more skilled field agents with the passing of the presidents Alien Amnesty Act and the ever building threat of CADMUS. But he had to be sure Alex would still be able to be a level headed DEO agent she had always been.

"That actually isn't a bad idea. You should bring that up when you tell him your taking him up on his offer."

"Never said I was taking the offer."

"Yes you are. I have to confess something Maggie. I've known J'onn was going to offer you a job. I didn't know that he had extended the offer. We talked at length about this a few weeks ago. I was the one who told him you wouldn't be able to work at the DEO if your main reason for working there was going to be me."

Alex saw Maggie's features shift she couldn't tell if she was happy, confused, hurt or offended.

But Alex soon got her answer. Maggie had set down her beer and walked over to Alex, sat in her lap. Wrapping her arms around Alex's neck she kissed her.

"You're smarter than you let on sometimes Danvers and you are the smartest person I know. Would J'onn have come to that conclusion himself. That you wouldn't be able to work with me if you were the main reason I joined?"

"Yeah he would have but I needed him to know that if that was your main reason I wouldn't be able to work with you. You could still be an agent but we would never be able to work together. You would always want to protect me over anyone else. In this line of work that could get you killed. It took me a few missions with Kara to figure out when she really needed my help. Sometimes I would step in when it wasn't necessary and get hurt in the process. Kara and J'onn would give me hell for it to."

"I can't say that I wouldn't try to protect you if things got messy and you needed help. You would do the same."

"That is true but the fact that your agreeing to this because you want to help aliens and protect the people of National City speaks volumes."

"Think I'll be any good at this Danvers?"

"Better than you think Sawyer, better than you think." Alex started kissing Maggie again all the while thinking how amazing not keep secrets from Maggie anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the week went by too quickly for Alex. If she was being honest she just really didn't want to go to Midvale. After spending a beyond blissful week in their little piece of secluded paradise spending a week with her mom wasn't going to be the same. Sure they would get to be alone but it just wouldn't be the same. Alex was also nervous about bringing Maggie home. They had already met at the DEO but it was brief and Maggie had been injured so it was just an introduction in passing. It was also before Maggie was her girlfriend.

Alex smiled at the memory. Her mom had a look of approval on her face. Something Alex didn't think she would ever see on her mother. Her mom didn't know that Alex had already kissed Maggie and had been turned down. But she liked what she saw in that brief encounter with the detective. She hoped she still felt the same after Alex and Maggie spent a week in her house.

Maggie woke up to an empty bed. She suspected Alex was catching some waves. They still had a few hours before they had to leave and Alex was having the time of her life in the water. Maggie had never seen her so happy, so relaxed. When Maggie walked past the picture window and saw Alex sitting on the beach. Maggie made a pot of coffee poured herself and Alex cups and walked out to the beach.

She sat down next to Alex putting the cup of coffee in front of Alex. She took it gladly. They sat there in silence for a few moments. Maggie knew Alex didn't want to leave and truth be told she didn't want to leave either. There reasons for wanting to stay here were entirely different.

"Alex it's not going to be as bad as you think. I met your mom she seems like a nice lady. Much nicer than mine was at times." Maggie winced at the memories that started to surface. "I know you said that you and your mom didn't get along well and it only got worse when your dad died. But your mom loves you. Wants you to be happy. She was watching us you know. When you were patching me up at the DEO."

Alex looked surprised. Maggie hadn't sad anything about this. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't get any words out. She opened and closed her mouth a few more times before she just decided a gulp of coffee was best.

"Danvers its ok. Your mom looked happy. I know we weren't together then but she looked happy because you were happy and honest with her probably for the first time in a really long time. Honestly your mom is probably just as nervous as you are. This is the first time you've brought someone important home."

Alex took another sip of her coffee. She knew Maggie was right but she loved Maggie. Had yet to tell her to her face but she did love her. She had never expected to bring someone home let alone someone she loved. She also couldn't help but think of what Maggie had said that her mom hadn't always been nice to her.

"Maggie are you ever going to take me home. To meet your parents?"

Maggie had seen this one coming. Especially when she said her mom hadn't always been nice to her. It was Maggie's turn to take a gulp of coffee.

"Alex I wish I could say that I want to take you to Blue Springs to meet my parents but I can't. The fact of the matter is they don't want to meet you. Have never wanted to meet any of the women that I have dated. I know I told you that my parents had been ok with my coming out but the truth is they weren't. I only told you they were so you would come out to your sister. Your mom. My mom and I had been closeish before I told her I liked women. Being completely shut out by her hurt me more than I ever wanted to admit."

Alex hadn't expected this she didn't know what to do with the information Maggie had just given her. She could understand why Maggie had lied to her about her coming out to her parents. She should be mad but she understood. Coming out to Kara hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be. But telling her mom had been the hardest thing she had done in a while.

"Maggie if you're not ready I don't need details."

"Your right I'm not exactly ready to tell you the tale of my coming out at 15 years old." Maggie let out a nervous laugh.

Alex pulled Maggie into her side, Maggie rested her head on Alex's shoulder and they sat there in silence for a while. She wished Maggie hadn't lied to her but she was emotionally damaged goods. Alex was going to be patient with her. It was a slow process but Maggie was giving Alex pieces of herself.

"You came out at 15. That had to have taken some guts. If I had acknowledged my feelings about women back, then I don't think I could have told my mom. Honestly I probably wouldn't have. With my dad having just died I would have held onto it for a little while. Maybe telling Kara. I'm sorry you didn't have supportive parents Maggie; it shouldn't have been that way."

Maggie sat up looked at Alex with a few tears in her eyes. She didn't deserve Alex. She was too good for her. But she was most definitely falling in love with her. She hoped her mother was as approving as Maggie thought she would be. She was about to say something when she felt Alex hand on her cheek. Wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"It's your parent's loss you know. They are missing out on their daughter being happy."

"You're the first person to say that and you don't even know the whole story. That's also the closest I've gotten in the telling of my coming out story in years. You'll hear the full harrowing story one day Alex just not today."

"I know I will. I'm still sticking to my word. I'm not going to push you to talk about things you're not ready to. And as much as I would love to stay here, on this beach, with you we have to finish packing."

"Way to ruin a moment Danvers." Maggie said planting a swift kiss on Alex's cheek. Standing up she took Alex's hand and they slowly made their way back to the house.

They finished packing and made their way to the airport. As the plane took off Maggie couldn't help but notice how sad Alex looked. Coming to Hawaii had brought up a lot of memories for Alex. Things she hadn't thought about in years. They were all happy memories but they included her dad who she had thought was dead until recently. She wanted nothing more than for Alex to have her dad back. Right now there was nothing either of them could do.

She took Alex's hand and rubbed her thumb across the back of it. "We will find him Alex. We will bring him home."

"I know it's just being back there and remembering everything has made me miss him more. It feels like I've lost him all over again."

Silent tears started to fall and the sight almost tore Maggie apart. But Alex quickly wiped them away and gave Maggie a tight smile.

"And now we are on our way to see my mother."

"Which is going to be fine."

"Yes it is. But my mother and I have never gotten along well. We are going to be there for an entire week. Eventually my mom and I are going to butt heads."

"Which is ok Alex. My mom and I did the same thing its normal. But right now let's not worry about that. We have a 6 hour flight ahead of us let's try to relax."

When they landed Maggie was anxious and nervous. All of the what ifs were going through her head. Deep down she knew there was nothing to worry about. But there is always that small part her brain that sets in a little bit of doubt. Some of that doubt left when Eliza spotted them. She had a huge smile on her face and when she hugged Maggie it reminded her of the hugs Grams used to give her.

The ride from the airport was uneventful. Eliza didn't need to ask to many questions because apparently Alex hadn't stopped talking about her since they met. Which had made Alex blush hard. Maggie found it adorable she kissed Alex's cheek and told her as much. Maggie could tell Eliza was holding something back. She wasn't sure if it was something she wanted to know about Maggie or if it was about Jeremiah. But the car ride to the house wasn't the place. So Maggie just took in the scenery.

"This place is beautiful. Not nearly as stunning as where we were 24 hours ago but it's a close second."

"The waves aren't nearly as good either but nothing to complain about."

"So does this mean I get to watch my girlfriend surf everyday again." Maggie said in a very seductive tone. Not caring that she was in the backseat of Alex's mom's car.

Alex blushed but not nearly as bad as she probably should have. She just gave Maggie the Alex Danvers smirk and said, "Probably" and kissed her. A bit more passionately than she would have wanted but after spending a week with Maggie in Hawaii she didn't care anymore if people saw her being affectionate with her girlfriend. Not even her mother.

Alex looked happy. Something Eliza never thought she would see. She never thought Alex would meet anyone that would stick. She hadn't been shocked when Alex told her she was gay. She had a feeling when Alex was in high school. But she and Alex weren't exactly on good terms then. Jeremiah had died. Jeremiah was Alex's best friend. He understood her something Eliza just wasn't able to do. Alex was a complex human being. The only other person her daughter had shown any kind of affection with had been Kara. Which Eliza had been grateful for especially after Jeremiahs death.

Now she was witnessing Alex shamelessly flirting with her girlfriend in the back seat of her car. She should probably stop them but she didn't want to take this away from Alex. But she would only let it go so far. If it looked like pieces of clothing were going to come off she was going to stop it.

Luckily she didn't have to, they pulled away from each other not long after the kiss began. Both looking a little flustered.

"I take it you 2 had a good time in Hawaii?"

"Yeah we did. I had forgotten how much I loved the place."

"Yes you did always love our annual trips. We would have only taken the one year off while Kara adjusted to life with a new family but then your father died, well disappeared turns out." Eliza said with a sad but hopeful tone.

"Really? I always figured we stopped going because of Kara. But that does make sense. Going back there brought up a lot of memories."

Alex started laughing, "Remember that time dad found that giant hermit crab? You would have thought he had found some kind of unknown animal species as excited as he was."

Eliza laughed right along with her daughter, "He wanted to take it home. He was devising a way to bring it on the plane. It took me a few hours to convince him it wasn't a good idea."

"I take it the compromise was keeping it as a temporary pet?"

"Yes it was. Luckily he lost his intense fascination with it after a few days and he put it back on the beach."

Things got quiet again and Maggie looked at Alex and Alex understood what Maggie was saying in that look. She knew she had to have a conversation with her mom about the new information on her dad but she hadn't yet decided what she wanted to tell her. J'onn had given her permission to tell Eliza what Alex thought she needed to know she just wasn't sure if telling her that her husband had been cloned was a good idea. Or if she needed to know that Kara had been cloned as well.

The decision was made for her. They pulled up to the house and Kara was there in her Supergirl suit with a very worried look on her face.

"Alex we need to talk. Alone."

Alex looked at Maggie apologetically but Maggie understood. "Alex your mom and I will be fine. I haven't seen Kara look this worried, well ever and if it has anything to do with the new CADMUS threat better to know now."

Alex kissed Maggie on the cheek and watched her walk into the house with her mother. Then she looked at Kara and Maggie was right she looked worried. Maggie hadn't known either of them long but she was right Kara had never looked this worried. This scared.

"What's wrong Kara?"

Kara didn't know where to start. She had talked to Clark which had helped but he was just as worried about the kryptonian clones. Over the rest of the week they received several communications directly from CADMUS. The most troubling was the one pertaining to Jeremiah.

Kara couldn't look directly at Alex so she just paced in front of her, "We received several communications from CADMUS while you were gone. Most of them were the usual ones we get from them randomly but there were a few that were sent as threats."

Alex tensed slightly. Those communications couldn't have been good for Kara to look this worried. "Do we need to go to the DEO?"

"No. We think CADMUS is going to make a move soon but it could just be a ploy. They have at least 24 clones of me. From what we have been able to gather from there communications they don't have any clones of Clark but they do have a couple hundred alien hybrids."

Kara paused for a moment she was trying to calm her mind. Everything that had happened while Alex and Maggie where gone was starting to swirl together in her brain. Making it impossible to think straight.

"We haven't been able to get any more information from the lab raid about the clones." She stopped pacing and stood in front of Alex not wanting to tell her. But she had to. Alex would be mad if she didn't hear it from Kara.

"The last message we received was a video file. Vasquez and I were the first to see it. J'onn was the only other person who saw it." Kara paused again this time her eyes were moist she was trying to hold back tears and she wasn't succeeding.

"Kara whatever it is you can tell me." Alex put her hands on Kara's shoulders and rubbed them up and down her arms reassuringly.

"It was a video of Jeremiah being tortured. From what I gathered he was being tortured by Lillian's right hand man. It looked like he was no longer useful to them."

Alex grimaced at that statement but she didn't think that was why they were torturing her father. "I don't think that is the reason Kara. I think they are doing it to get to us. Lillian said she still had ways to contact her people. She could have told them to do this."

"I guess but Alex they were torturing him."

"I don't like it any more than you do. But I'm more concerned about the clones and hybrids. It would seem that our worst fears have come true. If the DEO isn't worried enough about the clones and hybrids to call me in I think you should stop worrying about it too."

Kara knew she was right but she was terrified of what all of this meant. She knew they would be in for the fight of their lives and she was terrified.


	14. Chapter 14

Eliza had shown Maggie to the room they would be staying in. It wasn't Alex's old room but the guest room she figured that they would be more comfortable in the guest room. After Maggie had gotten their things settled she went back down stairs. She found Eliza watching Kara and Alex talk.

"Things with CADMUS must have gotten worse. Kara told me they had made some scientific advancements in the genetics department but she couldn't tell me what. She looks extremely worried and I've never seen her this way before."

Maggie agreed and the looks Alex was giving Kara weren't helping either. She didn't need to hear the conversation to know they had found more information regarding the latest CADMUS threat.

"I wonder if any of this conversation has anything to do with Jeremiah's location? That's the thing Alex wants more than anything right now. As I'm sure you do. I can't even begin to comprehend how that must have felt. Finding out that your husband hadn't died but was being held captive by CADMUS."

"I was shocked at first then filled with hope. But it is worrisome to know he is out there somewhere but we can't get to him. Jeremiah is a smart man. I'm more afraid that they will no longer find him useful and do something to corrupt him. For Alex that would hurt worse than him dying. It would for me to but she feels things more intensely than anyone I've ever known."

Maggie looked at Eliza and saw so much sadness. She wanted nothing more than to have her husband back but she wanted Alex to have her father back even more.

"Alex told me that you 2 never got along well. Didn't really see eye to eye on a lot of things. Was it because she was a typical teenager or because she felt things with so much intensity?"

Eliza looked shocked at first with the somewhat invasive question but shock quickly turned into understanding.

"You really are good at your job." Maggie just gave her a knowing smile.

"It wasn't just when she was a teenager. If it had just been then I could have chalked it up to typical teenager testing the waters. The bad communication started shortly before her sixth birthday. Until this moment I never would have thought that the issue was how intensely she feels things. Not that I don't feel any emotions because I do. Less than Alex and I guess I never understood how that would translate into all the misunderstandings we had over the years."

Maggie hadn't intended for this to turn into an impromptu therapy session. But it had and Eliza looked like she truly understood her daughter for the first time.

"That was one of the first things I noticed about your daughter. Because she does feel everything so intensely. She can't help it and that is one of the reasons I turned her away when she kissed me the first time. Well her confidence scared me too. Who comes out of the closet and has enough guts to kiss the woman they like? Your daughter."

Maggie didn't know what was happening but she found that she wanted to tell Eliza things that no one would normally want to tell their girlfriends mother on the day they just met.

"Alex had figured out, even before we started dating, that I had put a wall up regarding my emotions she just hadn't figured out why. So someone who feels things like Alex does made me run away at first. But now it's the thing I love most about her. I think because of how intensely she feels things she can see the flip side of things. Your daughter has only been out of the closet for 2 months but she is the best girlfriend that I have ever had. She is attentive and knows things about me that none of the others ever took time to find out."

Maggie heard a small squeak and some sniffling behind her. She turned around to see Kara and Alex standing there. Kara looked like sunshine come to life and Alex was crying but happy tears. She ran up to Maggie and gave her a hug that could have crushed her.

"Maggie I…"

"Alex you don't need to say anything. All of it was true. You are the best and I'm glad you walked onto my crime scene and into my life. It is so much better with you in it."

Eliza walked over to Kara and stood next to her. Both women looked at the couple admiration on their faces. Kara turned her head towards Eliza and said, "You know that's going to be your future daughter in law right?"

"I hope so Kara, I hope so."

Christmas Eve came with many traditions that Alex couldn't wait to share with Maggie. Kara had to fly back to National City after her talk with Alex a few loose ends she had to tie up with a story Snapper wanted on his desk before she took the next few days off. She was hopefully returning that afternoon. Which is when the Christmas cookie baking would begin. As much as Alex had dreaded coming home she was glad she was here.

She was still worried about CADMUS and what they had done to her father but she was trying to forget about that at the moment. As much as she liked watching Maggie sleep that wasn't helping. She got out of bed and looked out at the beach. The waves were looking pretty good. She wrote Maggie a quick note telling her where she could find her if she woke before she was back.

Walking into the garage to retrieve her board her eyes landed on the custom board her dad had bought for her. She hadn't planned on touching that board. She had only used it a few times since her dad disappeared. When she was a teenager it had brought to many memories to the surface that she just couldn't handle. But now that she knew her dad wasn't dead just kidnapped maybe she could ride the waves with the best board she had ever used.

It didn't take long for her and her board to get reacquainted. Even though these waves didn't compare to the ones she had ridden in Hawaii days ago, riding waves on this board was effortless. The next time she and Maggie went to Hawaii she had to find a way to bring this board with her. She was sitting on her board thinking about what Maggie had said yesterday when she heard some gentle splashing coming from her left. She turned to see what it was.

She smiled and started paddling toward her girlfriend. "Didn't know you knew how to swim Sawyer."

"The waves in Hawaii were a bit more than I could handle myself in so I left them all to you." Maggie said propping her arms on Alex's board. Alex motioned for her to hop on so she did. More graceful than she had thought she would. She sat facing Alex and took in the incredible sight that was her girlfriend. God she was beautiful.

It was subtle but Alex saw the shift in Maggie's expression. She went from being blissfully happy to happy mixed with concern. Alex knew why.

"We're in trouble Maggie." She told Maggie everything Kara had told her yesterday. Maggie's expression turned to that of a concerned girlfriend to a worried and scared cop. Before Alex even realized what she was saying the words spilled out of her mouth.

"I'm going to have J'onn fast track your training. We are going to need every advantage we can get and I don't want you to be left semi defenseless against a hoard of cloned Krptonians and alien hybrids."

Alex hadn't realized she had begun to cry. Maggie wiping at the trail of tears running down Alex's cheeks gave it away. Maggie kissed her fiercely. Alex understood everything that kiss was conveying. It brought her so much comfort. So much reassurance which was something she needed right now.

Kara came back that afternoon and was ready to begin all the Christmas Eve traditions hoping to distract her from all things CADMUS. Eliza had changed things up a bit this year and decided that a cookie decorating contest was in order. Which Kara got overly excited about. She was determined to kick her sisters butt. If she kicked Maggie's even better.

Eliza was glad she had decided to change up the usual baking of cookies with the decorating contest. She enjoyed the playful banter being exchanged. She didn't know what Kara and Alex had been discussing in the front yard yesterday but she could tell it was furthest from their minds now. She loved the level of concentration Maggie was putting into her cookies. But she was still able to keep up with the banter between Alex and Kara. Eliza could only watch and smile. Thinking to herself this is the first Christmas in a long time that they felt like a family.

Maggie won the cookie decorating contest and Kara had protested. Saying it was because she was new to the Danvers family Christmas Eve traditions. Alex pointed out that this wasn't exactly Danvers family Christmas Eve traditions. This was the first time a cookie decorating contest had been done. Which had Kara go immediately into her puppy dog pout.

Later that night after the traditional Christmas Eve dinner they all settled into the living room to watch Christmas movies. Alex had warned her that there was a tradition of Eliza buying everyone pajamas to wear during the Christmas movie marathon and of course to bed that night. Maggie hadn't expected to be included in the tradition. When Eliza handed her a package she was surprised. She looked at Alex in disbelief.

"Don't look at me. This wasn't my idea. This was all mom. The only thing I did was supply her with you size." Alex said defensively

Maggie opened the package and looked at the set of pajamas Eliza had picked out. A red henley with snowflakes and a pair of boxers in the same shade of red. She didn't know what to say. She barely knew this woman but she had shown her so much love in the past 24 hours. She was trying something Natalie's parents hadn't even done and they had been together longer. She gave Eliza a hug with a whispered thank you.

It was the day after Christmas and Alex couldn't sleep. She didn't want to wake Maggie so she barely moved. Around 4 AM she went downstairs and made a pot of coffee and sat on the porch. She had managed to keep her thoughts away from what Kara had told her until now. Kara had seen footage of Jeremiah being tortured. He was alive but most certainly not well. All she wanted was to fly around with Kara and hope that she would pick up his heart beat. But who was she kidding Jeremiah had only been in Kara's life for a year. And she had only heard his heartbeat again a few months ago. CADMUS probably had him hidden in an underground facility.

Alex was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her mother had sat down beside her. It startled her but only slightly. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes but I would have been up in an hour anyway. Something troubling you?"

Something was troubling her. With this new information she didn't know now what she was going to tell her mother. She didn't want to tell her that Jeremiah was being tortured, that Alex and Kara were going to be fighting for their lives at some point in the future.

"We received information a few weeks ago that wasn't pleasant. I can't tell you everything because it's classified but we did get intel on dad. It wasn't pretty. I wish Kara hadn't told me but she did and I don't want to tell you but I feel like I need to."

Alex's voice had started to crack and the tears came soon after. Then she felt her mother's arms around her. "Alex you don't have to give me all the details. Just tell me if he is still alive."

"As far as we know he is. We still don't know where they are keeping him. We finally figured out why they have kept him for as long as they have."

"I had always assumed it was his familiarity with alien DNA was it something different?"

"No it was definitely because of that but they didn't want the information to give them a leg up in fighting the aliens. At least not from a traditional weapons standpoint. They have created clones of Kara and some alien hybrids. I don't know when they plan on striking but it will be happening sometime in the future and I feel so helpless. We fought a small army of kryptonians before it wasn't easy. There is also a possibility that they could have genetically modified the clone's DNA to be resistant to kryptonite." Alex started to hyperventilate and her mom had to help her slow her breathing down.

"Alex there is no need to jump to conclusions until you know for sure what you're going up against. But I will admit it does sound like a likely possibility." Eliza knew there was something Alex wasn't telling her about Jeremiah but she had to respect Alex's wishes and not press her further. But she could press her for information about Maggie and since they were both up and alone she couldn't think of a better time.

"You know our phone conversations about Maggie don't do her justice."

Alex wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes and smiled at her mom. "I take it you approve of her?"

"Of course, especially since she makes you so happy. Kara seems to like her as well."

Alex could only smile and shake her head, "She does but she will kick Maggie into outer space if she hurts me again."

"Well that is understandable. I don't think Maggie will though. The way you guys look at each other reminds me of the way your father used to look at me. And I never thought I would see you look at someone that way."

"Honestly I probably never would have if Maggie hadn't walked into my life."

Eliza chuckled, "That is probably true. I suspected something had been going on with you and Vicky in high school and that was why you two had stopped spending time together. But you didn't want to say anything because you were scared."

Alex looked surprised her mom had known she was gay for that long and never said anything.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because this was something you had to realize on your own. It wasn't my place to say anything."

"Maggie is the reason you know. She said something. It terrified me at the time but when I really thought about it I knew she was right. I probably would have spent the next few years in the dark. I'm not saying you should have said anything mom. Because if you had said anything it may have put me in more of a state of denial. But maybe not who knows."

Alex took another sip of her coffee. She didn't want to ask her mother this next question but now that it was in her head she had no choice. "What do you think dad is going to say when he finds out?"

"He loves you Alex no matter what. You loving another woman isn't going to change that. Besides if he did have a problem with Maggie she would be able to convince him otherwise. Alex all she wants is you to be happy. Jeremiah wouldn't be able to argue with that."

Alex knew he mother was right. She rested her head on her shoulder and they watched the sunrise.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the trip was a blur and ended faster than Alex would have liked but it was time to get back to reality. Her first day back at the DEO she was bombarded with info. She wasn't mad though. She wanted to catch up on everything ASAP. It was a lot. She spent most of her time at her desk in her lab. When Kara had told her that they had created alien hybrids she was guessing that the obvious choices for DNA to combine was kryptonian and inferinian. With the info CADMUS had sent them they could only deduce that assumption was correct. All they had was video footage to go on.

Which as Alex watched the footage for the hundredth time a thought occurred to her. This footage could be fake. Or at least parts of it. No one had mentioned analyzing it to see if it was 100 % raw footage. She practically ran to Winn's desk.

"Has anyone analyzed the video footage from CADMUS?"

Winn looked at Alex in confusion, "Of course Alex it's the first thing I did."

"I'm sorry Winn I wasn't trying to imply that you didn't analyze it. Did you check or do you have a way to check if the footage is raw? Unedited or altered with in anyway?"

"I did but not that deep. We got hit with a message from CADMUS about a potential attack on the president so it had to be sidelined. Are you telling me that I should dig deeper?"

For the first time since Kara told her about the newest info she felt hopeful. CADMUS could have been messing with them. Making it look as if they had more hybrids than they in fact did.

"Winn think about it. Kara said that each incubator gave them the ability to speed up the incubation process from 2 years to 6 months. Kara's informant had said that he knew of 6 incubators for sure. They could have more but Max hasn't been in their custody for more than 6 months. Even if they have more than 6 there is no way they would have an army of hundreds of hybrids. They would need the incubators for them as well."

"Alex you're a genius!" Winn exclaimed. This was something no one had thought of. CADMUS had been bombarding them with so much they couldn't keep up let alone properly comb through the communications.

Alex went back to her lab and went through more of the lab raid files. She had been so engrossed in her search that she didn't realize Maggie had snuck up behind her. Startling her enough that she squealed.

"Didn't mean to scare you Agent Danvers just wanted to say hello."

"Did you talk to J'onn?"

"I did and you are looking at the newest member of the DEO. All I have to do is wrap up a few cases at NCPD which shouldn't take more than a week."

Alex gave Maggie her signature smirk, "That means I get to run you through your paces in the sparing room. In the next few weeks." She pulled Maggie into her lap and nipped at her neck. Imagining the 2 of them in the sparing room had painted a few images in her mind. If she wasn't at work she would take Maggie right here. But this was her place of work and she wasn't about to have anyone walk in on them.

God she loved it when Alex bit her neck. Why did she have to do that right now? It left her wanting to take Alex right here but this was her lab. It was very open and anyone could walk in on them. And someone did luckily it was Winn.

"Alex I…Whoa hey, um Maggie. Hi." Winn said clearly very flustered by what he had witnessed which wasn't more than an intense staring contest. But he picked up on the desire that was in both women's eyes. In their body language.

"Winn its ok. What did you find?"

"Well. I did what you said and ran the footage through this program that I… and you don't really care about that part. I'm just going to get to what you're after. You were right Alex. The footage has been tampered with. They don't have hundreds of hybrids they only have 8. At least what I can tell from this video."

Alex could have kissed Winn but her girlfriend in her lap helped keep her grounded. "Have you informed J'onn of this new development?"

"No I told you first. Figured you would want to know that you were right."

Winn looked like he was looking for her approval. In a younger sibling to older sibling kind of way. He definitely had it. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel like Winn was the long lost little brother of the Danvers family.

"That is true but you should probably go find J'onn and fill him in. This is huge news and you might want to fill Kara in as well." Alex watched as Winn practically ran to find J'onn.

"Think that's the best news we've heard yet. Things are still going to be tough though aren't they?"

Nodding her head slowly in agreement she was still trying to wrap her head around the news.

"You're right. By looking at the footage I suspect that they have used kyptonian and inferinian DNA in the hybrids but that doesn't mean that they couldn't have thrown some others in there. You'll learn all of this soon enough but depending on our target we bring specific weapons and ammunition with us. I'm beginning to think it might not hurt to have some alien weapons for this fight. Whenever it happens."

"I'm not opposed to it. I don't think J'onn would be either. But ultimately it is his call. I don't have to go back to the precinct today if I don't want to so what do you say we take an extended late lunch break. I'm going to assume you haven't eaten since breakfast this morning?"

Alex looked at Maggie sheepishly before glancing at the clock it was almost 2:30pm and no she hadn't eaten since breakfast. "You're right I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Maggie just smiled, "Then let's go to our favorite deli down on 5th?"

"That sounds wonderful Agent Sawyer."

It had been a month since Maggie had started her training at the DEO. She had received combat training in the academy and during SWAT training but nothing like this. It wasn't surprising that she exceled at everything related to human firearms and it didn't take long for her to get a handle on the special weapons the DEO had created... Her first week of hand to hand combat had been with the director himself. After a particularly grueling sparring session Maggie had asked J'onn if Alex was going to be helping train her at all.

"Honestly Agent Sawyer the only person I trust with advanced combat training is Alex. She picked it up so quickly. There is a reason she is feared but also respected by everyone here. She is good at her job but she doesn't flaunt it around."

Maggie sensed the Martian was having a bit of a proud dad moment. He had after all taught Alex everything she knew. At least as far as the DEO was concerned. The reason she excelled so well was her thirst for knowledge. Learning something new. Maggie was similar in that way. But hers came more from wanting to show everyone that she could do it. Could be better than they thought she was.

"You must be wondering why I would let her train you. Think she won't be able to keep a level head while she's training you? You should have seen her the first time I made her fight Kara. Mind you Kara had just come out as Supergirl. She had no real fighting skills. Alex didn't want to do it but ultimately she knew she had to. It meant keeping her sister alive."

Maggie couldn't argue with that. If she had been in the same situation she probably would have reacted the same. "So Alex really is the best Agent you've got? She would never come out and say it but she definitely shows it in some of the things she does."

"She is Agent Sawyer. She cares about you as much if not more than her sister. I have the utmost confidence that she will teach you, train you harder than she has anyone before because it will mean you will be able to keep yourself safe. But I wouldn't be entirely surprised if she lost her focus on a few occasions."

Maggie chuckled she knew what he was implying and she had to agree with him. On both fronts. Alex had already decided that she wanted to teach Maggie some defensive skills before J'onn had extended his offer. Now that she had to do it because it was her job meant that she would turn into the Agent Danvers she had been when they first met.

"So when do I get to start training with her?"

"You think I'm going to tell you when you get to fight Alex? Not going to happen Maggie. She doesn't even know when that day is coming."

It happened 2 weeks later. Maggie had been going over some of the latest intel from CADMUS when Vasquez told her she was needed in training room 3.

She expected another sparring session with J'onn. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Alex standing in front of her. Alex's back was facing her. She would know that back anywhere. After going through a month and a half of training she appreciated Alex's athleticism more. She had worked hard to get her body to be able to do the things it could do. Alex turned around and the Alex she loved wasn't there. This was Alex the feared and respected DEO agent.

J'onn had told Alex to report to training room 3. She had no idea why. All it took was hearing those familiar footsteps. J'onn had deemed Maggie ready to take on Alex. She couldn't deny that she had been looking forward to this moment. It meant that her girlfriend had pushed passed everything thrown at her and was able to handle the bundle of energy that was Alex.

Maggie hadn't been prepared. Better prepared than Alex was expecting but not prepared enough. She was able to take Maggie easily. She hated hitting her girlfriend but right now that wasn't what Maggie was she was a rookie. If Alex wasn't hard on her it could result in her getting hurt or worse in the field. Alex came at her with a right hook and Maggie dodged it and threw in a left jab and right hook, dropped to one knee and used the other leg to sweep her clean off her feet in the span of 6 seconds. Alex the girlfriend was impressed but Alex the DEO agent wasn't she immediately got back on her feet in defense mode better able to counter act Maggie's movements. Which she did repeatedly. After 3 hours Maggie was done. She needed a shower and her bed.

But it wasn't her bed she fell into that night. Actually if she was being honest she hadn't seen her bed in weeks. She had spent all her time at Alex's since they came back from Midvale.

"Alex I don't know how you did this. Every part of my body hurts." Maggie plopped down on the bed in defeat. She didn't think she had the energy nor the strength to take off her clothes.

Today had been the hardest yet. Alex had walked in from the living room looking smug but also a little sad.

"I've never told you about my early days as a DEO agent. Why I decided to work for the DEO." Alex paused running a hand through her hair she looked at Maggie. She could see how worn out she was. Much as she had been 4 years ago. Alex knew Maggie was holding onto parts of her past. Until Maggie started working at the DEO she hadn't realized that she was holding onto her own demons from her past. "I want to tell you all about it but we both need to shower."

Maggie couldn't agree more. "How about I order from our favorite Thai place and we conserve some water." The last part had left Alex chuckling.

They Thai food arrived a few minutes after they stepped out of the shower. They sat on Alex's couch, takeout cartons in hand and Maggie listened as Alex recounted how she came to be working at the DEO.

"I went through a partying phase my last year of grad school. I was throwing everything away and I didn't care. I had talked with my mom earlier that day and she chewed me out for not coming home more and being there for Kara. I just listened to her go on about how she was disappointed in me how I wasn't there for my sister. That hadn't been the first phone call from her with that same spiel That one though sent me into the worst emotional turmoil I had felt after one of those phone calls."

Alex could feel it all over again. Every single emotion that phone call had stirred in her. She knew she could fall apart in front of Maggie but she couldn't. Not telling this story. She took a deep breath and began speaking again.

"I'm not sure why I turned to drinking and partying as my coping mechanism but I did. That night had been the worst of them all I drank too much. Danced with any man that would dance with me. I might have even danced with another woman but that part is very hazy. All the free drinks and shots started kicking in. I know I went to my car and tried to drive myself home. Next thing I know I'm being arrested and held overnight so I can sober up."

Maggie recalls a night when she was still a street cop. They had been just cruising around the neighborhood just doing routine patrols. When she saw a very intoxicated woman attempting to get into her vehicle. She had turned on the lights and sirens while telling her partner to stop.

She often thought about that women. Even intoxicated she had been beautiful. Even tried to kiss her. She saw it now Alex had long hair back then but Maggie couldn't deny that this was the same woman she had arrested 4 years ago.

"Maggie?" Alex said tentatively waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry you reminded me of something that happened in my early days as a National City street cop. Sorry won't happen again." Maggie knew right now wasn't the time to tell Alex this. This was her story to tell and she was going to let her tell it.

Alex knew Maggie was hiding something but she let it go and continued with her tale. "I'm not sure how long I had been I the cell but the next thing I knew a man was talking to me. It had been J'onn or Hank as he went by then. At first I thought he had been a lawyer when he told me he wasn't my mind immediately went to priest." Knowing J'onn now it made Alex chuckle at the thought of thinking J'onn was a priest.

"He knew about my grad school transcripts, my life in Midvale, how I got the scar on my arm and he knew about Kara. That statement reignited my protectiveness of her. I immediately went on the defensive. But then he said that I was special. Even though I felt less than special since Kara had come into my life. That I couldn't afford to throw my life down the drain. That I owed that to myself and my father. That got my attention. I asked him who he was and he introduced himself and told me that he worked for a government agency that defended this planet. That they needed me. That they needed me to be the person he knew I could be. He bailed me out and took me to the DEO. It was overwhelming. He told me I would be training 12 hours a day for anything and everything. Being overwhelmed was an understatement. I asked him when would I be ready for anything. His response was 'when you can beat me'. There is more than one reason I am respected at the DEO. It's not just my fighting skills or any of my other skills for that matter. I am a bit of a legend. Which I hate but I managed to cut J'onns 5 months of training into 3 ½ months. The fastest anyone has been able to outsmart him in combat."

Maggie could see the proud look on Alex's face. She also felt a little intimidated. Alex was the new Hank Henshaw/J'onn Jones. Any agent had to beat Alex in order to be a certified field agent. "So I'm guessing that I have to kick your ass in order to get my field certification?"

"Unfortunately for the both of us that is true. But I finally felt like I had a purpose. I felt like my life meant something. I still resented Kara for having these abilities but not as much. J'onn saved my life."

Maggie didn't know what to think. Alex Danvers had almost thrown her entire life away because her mom had put more on her shoulders than she ever should have. But Maggie understood what Eliza had been trying to do. She didn't understand at the time what she was doing to her daughter. After the conversation she and Maggie had in Midvale Maggie knew the days of Eliza Danvers putting too much on Alex's shoulders were over. Sort of. It would take a while for Eliza do undo years of habits but she was going to try. Maggie was wondering if Alex remembered her. Alex was pretty out of it so she didn't think she would but she had to ask anyway.

"Alex I had no idea that was what you meant by you and your mother not getting along. She had no right to put that kind of pressure on you at such a young age. But I get it. Having lost your father and having to raise a human and alien teenager must have been daunting."

"Yeah that is true. Don't get me wrong Maggie I have always loved my mother and it took me taking you home to understand some of the reasons why my mother is the way she is. It still hurts but I at least have a better understanding."

Maggie didn't know if now was the time to tell Alex that she had been her arresting officer. And that she had found her attractive and desirable 4 years ago. She decided to throw caution to the wind. "Alex there is something I need to ask you."

"You know you can ask me anything Maggie."

"I know but asking is necessary this time. Do you remember anything about the officer who arrested you that night?"

It was an odd question for Maggie to ask. Alex knew she had still been a regular cop back then but she didn't understand why it mattered if she remembered who arrested her that night. "I know it was a woman but who she was, what she looked like is a blur."

Maggie was a little disappointed but wasn't surprised. Alex had been completely wasted when she arrested her. A few shots away from being blackout drunk. She wasn't sure if she should do this but she went for it anyway. "I was the cop who arrested you." She watched Alex process that information. Let it sink in. Then she saw Alex trying to remember details from that part of that night. The crinkle appeared in her forehead. The crinkly eyes were reserved specifically for processing information she knew to be true but she didn't necessarily understand. But the crinkle in the middle of her forehead meant she was trying to correctly remember something or she was deeply worried. But she wasn't biting her lip or furrowing her brows so Maggie knew she wasn't worried. Just trying to recall anything from that night that would indicate what she had just said was true.

"I was your arresting officer. I hadn't given it much thought in years. It had been the beginning of my second week here and our shift was almost over when my partner and I stumbled upon you. Trying to drive yourself home. You resisted arrest and even tried to kiss me in the process. I thought you were one of the most beautiful women I had seen since I arrived in National City. But Hank, well, J'onn took you away before I had a chance to talk to you."

Alex was speechless. She was desperately trying to recall details from that night, at that specific time. She knew she had been arrested by a female cop that was smaller than her. She remembered thinking she could take her if she needed to. But she couldn't recall a face. "What type of car was I trying to drive away in?"

"An all-black Porsche 911 Turbo. Which I'm not gonna lie turned me on more than you did."

Some images came flooding back to Alex but she couldn't recall Maggie's face. But she did remember getting shoved up against her car by a woman that was smaller than her and at the time seemed a bit intimidating. "I still have that car you know. If you ever want to drive it all you have to do is, ask."

Maggie knew that one day she would indeed ask. Because as much as she had been attracted to Alex Danvers that night she was as equally attracted to that car. "When I become a certified field agent. We can consider it my reward."

"It's a deal Sawyer."

They finished eating in silence both lost in thought. Maggie wasn't sure if she would be able to move tomorrow let alone fight Alex again. Alex knew what she was doing. Maggie had seen her in action plenty of times but she had never fought her. After today she had a whole new appreciation for her girlfriend and what she had to do to get where she is today.

Alex liked what she saw in the training room today. She knew Maggie's dad had taught her how to box at a young age but she didn't realize how good she was. Alex knew tomorrow was going to be an easy day in the combat department. She wanted to teach Maggie some defensive moves and some offensive moves that didn't involve just her fists. It was going to be a long day again tomorrow. Sleep was something they both needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Three months later Maggie was in the training room with Kara and Alex. J'onn keeping a watchful eye on his girls. He had to admit he was proud of how quickly Maggie progressed through her training. At this rate she would hold the 2nd place spot for fastest completion of. He was also glad to see Alex wasn't taking things easy on her. He had been worried that she would get too soft on Maggie more often than was necessary. Kara on the other hand was being too soft.

Today J'onn had asked Alex and Maggie to team up with each other against Kara. He smiled at the memory of that conversation only hours ago with the ladies.

"Danvers, Sawyer, Supergirl." All three turned around to face their commander at the same time. "I want all three of you to report to the green room."

Kara looked excited and was bouncing on the tips of her toes, "Does this mean Alex and I get to fight Maggie today?"

"Not exactly. Alex and Maggie I want you both to pair up and fight Supergirl together." J'onn knew the exact reaction he would get from each of them.

Alex sounding a bit too cocky and sporting a very smug grin looked at Kara and said, "You're going down Kara no chance you can take both of us."

Maggie wasn't so sure but looked ready for the challenge.

"J'onn how is that fair? I'm going to be fighting at human strength against your top agent and your top agent in training." Kara crossed her arms and stared J'onn down.

With a mischievous smile J'onn escorted them to the green room. "Your right Supergirl this isn't going to be a fair fight…for Alex and Maggie." All he received was looks of shock and confusion.

He was setting the kryptonite emitters at a lower level. Not low enough that Kara would be able to use her heat vision or freeze breath, but still high enough that she would be much stronger and faster than Alex or Maggie. Alex looked hungry for the new challenge. Maggie looked stone faced trying not to show any emotion but her eyes always betrayed her. She wasn't scared exactly but she was definitely nervous. Kara didn't want to do this J'onn could tell. But this was necessary. He wasn't happy about this either but he needed to know how this sparring session was going to go. If it went the way he hoped this would be something added to every field agents training schedule. The sound of a body hitting the mat brought J'onn back to the present.

Maggie had taken Kara down. And it hadn't been the first time in the last 2 hours, "Supergirl you're gonna have to move faster than that and your not hitting hard enough. You're not going to hurt your sister any worse than some of aliens she has fought against."

"But what about Maggie J'onn?" Kara put her arms at her sides in defeat. She didn't want to hurt Maggie and not because she was afraid of what her sister would do if she hurt her girlfriend. It was her compassion that wouldn't let her hurt Maggie if she didn't deserve it."

J'onn didn't get to answer. Alex knew what was going on. She looked at J'onn and he just nodded his head. "Let's take 15, Maggie rehydrate and get some feedback from J'onn on what he has seen so far of this fight. Kara lets go talk."

When they found an empty training room Kara let loose on her sister, "How can you be ok with this, expect me to be ok with this? Alex I can't fight her like this. That isn't who I am."

Alex hated that J'onn was making Kara do this but she understood why. If all of the intel they had gathered in the last 2 weeks was true CADMUS was going to strike soon. J'onn wanted every DEO agent he had ready to face any opponent without weapons. Because it might come to that. "Do you remember when you first became Supergirl?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with this?" Kara was becoming visibly upset and wanted nothing more than for this day to be over.

"I know you remember Vartox and how he almost killed you. How J'onn made me teach you a lesson by showing you just how inexperienced you were in combat in a room similar to the one we have been in for the last 2 hours."

Kara did remember and she didn't like it much because it made her look weaker than she actually was. It had taken her a few days to realize that it was only to make her better, stronger.

Alex saw the realization dawn on Kara's face. Saw that she was coming to an understanding of why J'onn was doing this. "J'onn knows what type of fight we have ahead of us and if fighting you at a stronger than average human strength means stronger agents out in the field then it is necessary." Alex paused she needed to regain her composure. She knew there was a possibility of Maggie going out in the field before she was 100 % ready. Alex needed Kara to do this so Maggie would have a better chance of survival.

"Kara the DEO agent in me would never ask this of you but your sister is. Fighting against you in there, even at half your speed and strength will teach her things. Things that could mean the difference in life and death. Hell Kara I've never fought you like this before and I've already learned so much."

Kara knew she needed to do this and not just for Alex and Maggie but for any of the agents at the DEO who wanted to fight her. With all of that now weighing on her she fought harder than she had in the last 2 hours.

Alex hadn't been this worn out from a sparring session since her training days. But it was the good kind of worn out. She had learned a lot from fighting Kara today. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to see if Clark would be able to come help prepare the other agents for this fight ahead. Maggie had wanted to stay and fight Kara alone for a bit longer. Alex and J'onn had agreed but only if the kryptonite emitters were raised a little higher.

Alex had watched them fight for a few minutes. She was proud of how far Maggie had come in the 4 months she had been training. She was going to hangout in her lab until Maggie was done sparing with Kara but after showering and changing she decided she would much rather be home. She left Maggie a note in her locker and made her way to her apartment.

It was a nice night in National City so Alex decided to wait for Maggie on the balcony. While sipping a beer she went over the intel they had received in the 2 weeks. None of it had been good. CADMUS had built up a sizable army but not as big as they had wanted the DEO to believe at first. They still didn't know for sure what alien DNA had been combined to make the hybrids. Getting that info would make things much easier when CADMUS did decide to strike. Alex's thoughts were interrupted by some movement behind her.

"Easy it's just me." Maggie made her way to the chair across from Alex. Leaning across the table between them she took the beer out of Alex's hand and took a sip. Making a face because it had gotten to warm for her taste but took another sip anyway. "That was an interesting session today. I've never seen Kara fight with that much intensity before. Well at least the way she fought after you talked to her. I feel like I missed something."

Alex took the beer back from Maggie and finished the last of it. "You want a cold one?" Alex asked gesturing the empty bottle in the air. Maggie simply nodded her head. As Alex was walking into the kitchen she answered Maggie's question with a question of her own.

"Why do you think Kara was taking it easy on you the first time?" Even though Maggie didn't have the title of detective anymore she still would need to use those skills working at the DEO. Alex also wanted to see if she had learned anything from the profiling training she had started last week.

Alex handed Maggie her beer and sat back in her chair waiting for a response. Maggie took a sip of her beer, shook her head and contemplated Alex's question. She knew why Alex was doing this and she couldn't say that she blamed her but it had been a long day and she really just wanted Alex to tell her what had happened but she wasn't that exhausted so she would humor her.

"I'm not sure of the exact reason but I'm guessing something similar to this situation has happened before. Kara is a very compassionate person and she doesn't inflict pain on purpose. But that is exactly what J'onn wanted her to do. She had been very tense those first 2 hours. You could tell that room was the last place she wanted to be. When you guys came back she looked like Supergirl and I would dare say fought like Supergirl. It's like she turned the part of herself that is Kara off and let Supergirl take over. That's when I worked out why we were doing this. You being Kara's sister gave you an upper hand in explaining why this training session was happening. J'onn is preparing us to fight the new CADMUS army. We need to be as prepared as possible for what lies ahead. How'd I do Agent Danvers?"

"You got everything right. J'onn is worried and he isn't confident in our technology or our firearms. He has gotten permission from the President to acquire alien weapons but they are hard to come by. CADMUS has found and confiscated most of them. Winn is currently searching for radiation signatures from several different types of alien weaponry we have in our data base but so far no luck. He did manage to get a lead on where they were keeping Maxwell Lord but turned out to be a dead end."

When Winn had told her and J'onn that he had found a solid lead on the location of Max she had been ecstatic. J'onn, Kara and Alex had flown to the abandoned warehouse immediately only to find it empty. They knew that getting Max back wouldn't keep them from creating more clones or hybrids but they could get valuable information from him.

"So what did you say to Kara? If you don't mind me asking."

"When Kara first became Supergirl she fought an alien named Vartox and she almost died. She wasn't used to using her powers so she was over confident. It didn't help that she had never had any type of combat training. J'onn asked me to teach her a lesson. We went into the green room and set the emitters to 18% which turns her into the average human. I kicked her butt and hated every minute of it. Told J'onn that I hated it. He told me that what I had just done may have saved my sisters life. I don't think her Aunt Astra would have killed her but she was able to use a technique that I had used on her to counter attack Astra."

Maggie was stunned by that last statement. She knew that other kryptonians had landed on earth and wreaked havoc on National City last year. She hadn't even considered that any of them could be related to Supergirl. "Kara has another living relative on earth?"

Alex took a long pull on her beer before responding. "She did. It's a long story and honestly I don't want to retell it. If you want to know all the details, I'll get you the report so you can read it." That last part had come out harsher than Alex intended she looked apologetically at Maggie.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Kara's Aunt and her husband Non were trying to 'save' the planet and needed to hack into some satellites to do it so we tried stopping them. Astra was about to kill J'onn and I couldn't let her. So I ran my kryptonite sword through her back. Didn't go straight through her heart but it must have sliced it. She died in a little over a minute. The official report states that J'onn killed her to save me. He didn't want Kara hating me so he told her that he did it."

Maggie didn't know what to say. Wasn't sure if she should ask Alex the question that she wanted to. Because this was clearly a painful memory. But they had agreed that they were going to do their best to not keep secrets with each other. Especially now that Maggie was working at the DEO. The only exception being the details of Maggie's past that were just too painful to talk about. So Maggie asked it hoping it wouldn't be too painful for Alex to answer.

"Does Kara know that it was you who really killed her aunt?"

Alex had been expecting that question. She would have been surprised if Maggie hadn't asked it. "I did a few weeks later. It killed me. For the first time since Kara became my sister I had kept something from her. So I told her. Kara had stopped working for the DEO because she couldn't work with J'onn knowing that he had killed her aunt. After Non and Indigo had launched a nuclear missile at National City Kara decided that she could put aside her differences with J'onn and work with the DEO again. J'onn and I had been sparing at the time. I knew that it had taken a lot for Kara to agree to put her personal feelings aside and work with J'onn again. I couldn't lie to her anymore."

A few tears started to fall from her eyes but she never looked away from Maggie. "I told her everything. When I saw that she comprehended what I was saying it nearly broke me in two. She turned her back to me and in that moment I thought I had lost her forever. I told her why I let J'onn take the blame. That I was afraid I would lose her and after that confession I thought I had. She looked so hurt. She started to walk out the door but something made her stop. I don't know if it was me crying or her coming to the realization that I wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been absolutely necessary. Either way she knew that I was sorry and it is something that we just don't talk about."

Maggie again was left without knowing what to say or even do. Alex clearly hadn't given this another thought after she told Kara. She had started crying with an intensity that Maggie had never seen before. Even when Kara had told them what the DEO had found in the lab raid all those months ago. So Maggie climbed into the chair with Alex and just held her. Let her cry it out. Which only lasted for a few minutes. Alex's phone began to buzz.

Alex looked at the screen and begrudgingly answered it. "Danvers."

Maggie saw a few different expressions cross Alex's face. She didn't know what was going on but clearly it was something that couldn't wait until morning because Alex had told whoever was on the other end of the line know that she would be there in 15 minutes. But that apparently wasn't fast enough because J'onn and Supergirl appeared seconds later to fly both of them to the DEO.

This was going to be Maggie's first real mission with the DEO. It wasn't anything too crazy. Just a reconnaissance and hopefully recovery mission. Winn had managed to find one of the CADMUS weapons stashes. When Winn had scanned the area he had found some heat signatures that clearly belonged to humans so they were going to see if they could snag some alien weapons and some intel from the CADMUS operatives.

What they found was a few CADMUS operatives watching over the weapons and 4 incubators. They knocked out the operatives quickly. Alex being the bio-engineer made her way to the make shift lab after they had determined that everyone was unconscious and could be secured by J'onn, Supergirl and Maggie. Alex cautiously entered the lab. She noticed someone was tied to a chair. The lab was kind of dark so she couldn't tell if the person was still alive. The closer she got to the chair the more she thought the silhouette of the person looked familiar. She was right behind the chair and she knew who it was and she hoped that he wasn't dead. She was standing in front of the chair and when she saw the face of the man tied to it she let out a sigh of relief.

"Alex Danvers I never thought I would say this but I am so happy to see you." Max said with a weak and raspy voice.

"Max let's get you out of here." Alex cut away his restraints and helped him to his feet. He could barely stand up so she had to support most of his weight. When she got him out to where the others were he collapsed onto the floor.

They arrived back at the DEO a few hours later. J'onn had stayed behind to supervise the investigation of the warehouse. Dr. Henderson looked Max over cleaned and dressed a few deep cuts on his arms. Other than that Max was just exhausted and dehydrated. Alex wanted to talk to him and get that much needed info about the hybrids but she begrudgingly let the man rest. Which reminded her of just how tired she was. She left the medical wing to locate Maggie so they could both go home and rest.

She found her going over one of the weapons they had brought back with Winn. Alex walked up beside her placing a hand gently on Maggie's shoulder. "Do we know what this one does yet?"

Winn jumped slightly and glanced up at Alex, "Well I know it is electricity based not sure what it is capable of yet. It does have several dials and switches which makes me think it could serve several purposes. I'll know more in a few hours. I'm going to translate the markings and then get Mon-El to help me test it out."

"Sounds like a solid plan. But Winn make sure your both wearing full body armor when you do test out the weapons. They could have been tampered with. I find it odd that Max had been tied up and in such poor physical condition. I think CADMUS set this up so we would find Max and those weapons."

"I hadn't thought of that but yes that sounds like something CADMUS would do so full body armor it is."

"Maggie you want to go home and grab a few hours of sleep before delta squadron gets back?"

Maggie hadn't realized exactly how exhausted she was until Alex mentioned the word sleep. They hadn't even eaten dinner last night but food could wait. "Yeah not much for me to do until delta squadron gets back and I'm guessing you can't talk to Max until he has had a chance to rest. How are we going to get home we flew here?"

Alex chuckled and waved a set of keys in the air, "Borrowing a company car."

"Of course because you can do that. Your Alex Danvers. Shall we go then?"

Alex grabbed Maggie's hand, waved at Winn and walked to the garage. Alex was glad she didn't live that far from the DEO. She almost didn't make it to her apartment. She had told Maggie to keep talking even though all she wanted to do was sleep. Alex didn't want to fall asleep behind the wheel. When they finally crawled into bed Maggie wrapped herself around Alex and sleepily said, "Danvers I don't know how you have done this all these years."


	17. Chapter 17

Winn probably should have gone home to get some sleep as well but this new weapon fascinated him. He wanted to figure out how it worked and what it did exactly. All he had manage to figure out was the markings didn't match any of the alien languages they had in their database. He would have to wait for J'onn and Kara to get back from the CADMUS facility and see if maybe they knew what language it was.

He didn't have to wait long J'onn and Kara came flying through the front window moments later. J'onn went straight to one of the evidence rooms with a rather impressive stack of papers. Winn would have to get someone to help him scan all those into the database later. He caught Kara's attention before she went too far. "Kara, can you come here for a second? I need help translating some alien markings."

Kara really wanted to go get some sleep. She had already called out of CatCo. She knew she wasn't going to be able to play both rolls today. Today she would have to just be Supergirl. "Sure Winn" she answered wearily.

"Do you know what any of these markings mean? I ran them through our data base and it didn't come up as any alien language we have on file."

Kara studied the markings on the weapon for a moment. It wasn't any alien language she had seen before. But it did look familiar she just couldn't place why. She was startled from her thoughts by Alex coming up behind her asking if they had figured out anything.

"No, we haven't but this looks familiar. I just don't know why. It isn't in the DEO database and I have never seen anything like it before."

Alex took the weapon from her sister and looked at it closer than she had last night. She couldn't be sure but this didn't look anything like any alien language she had encountered either but it did look like an alien language. She studied it a little longer and then it hit her.

"Hey Kara, doesn't this look a bit like the kryptonian word for electricity?"

Kara took the weapon back from her sister and looked at the marking she was referring to and it did vaguely resemble kryptonian but it wasn't. It was different. That's when she understood why it looked familiar. It wasn't one specific alien language it was a combination of several. Kryptonian being one of them. "Alex this isn't an alien weapon. I'm sure this is one of the weapons Lex Luthor had begun prototyping before he was arrested. Yes, it is based on alien technology but it isn't alien in origin. I'll talk to Clark to verify but I'm pretty sure this is one of them."

Alex didn't like the sound of that. But it was about time they checked in on Lillian. Alex had told Agent Simms to take her to sensory deprivation. She had been in there for some time. Maybe now she would be willing to talk a bit more openly. But this could wait. Right now, she needed to talk to Max. Get whatever info she could from him before she talked to Lillian.

She went to the medical wing and found Max was conscious. Still a little weak but much stronger than he had been yesterday. "Agent Danvers, thanks again for the rescue."

"Your welcome. I know now isn't exactly the best time to discuss what happened to you and everything CADMUS had you do for them but time is of the essence."

"I have no doubt. CADMUS has almost everything they need to strike anytime. I'll spare you from having to ask any questions. I'll tell you everything. I didn't do any of this willingly. After Supergirl defeated Myriad Lillian had some of her goons grab me on my way home one evening. I was shoved in a van and taken to a location that wasn't much more than an hour away from National City."

Alex sat listening for almost 2 hours taking a few notes. Max had built the incubators because he had been threatened. He didn't say who or what had been threatened but Alex could tell it was something or someone important. He did everything CADMUS asked. They hadn't mistreated him until the last few weeks. CADMUS knew the DEO was getting closer to finding them. He couldn't do anything else for them so they just kept him and tortured him a little every day. Simply because they didn't have anything better to do. The only thing he wasn't sure of was the exact number of clones and hybrids they had. They had managed to build at least 16 incubators that he knew of after he made the first.

That took Alex by surprise they had thought that Max had built all of them. Which now that she thought about it that couldn't work. A machine that complex would have to be built by multiple people. The thing that scared her was the fact that the incubators speed up the growth process drastically. It only took CADMUS 3 months to grow a fully developed clone or hybrid. Not the 6 months that was in the intel they uncovered months ago.

Alex was about to ask Max about what it was that CADMAS had threatened so if needed the DEO could help keep them/it safe until CADMUS was taken down. But Maggie came in with a look that was mostly serious but had a bit of a worried anxious edge to it.

"Alex sorry to interrupt but Winn is at a dead end with that weapon we took. We need to talk to Lillian Luthor. Kara talked to Superman and based on the description she gave him of the weapon he confirmed it sounded like a weapon Lex had been prototyping before he was arrested."

Alex had planned on talking to Lillian later that day anyway and it wasn't like she could get any more information out of Max about CADMUS. But she could tell something else was up with Maggie but she wasn't sure what it was. She looked at her questioningly and Maggie waved it off claiming nothing was wrong. Where Maggie was concerned, Alex could never hide her feelings. She momentarily forgot Max was in the room. She walked up to Maggie and put her arms around her waist and looked into those soulful brown eyes full of worry.

"Mags what's wrong? And don't try telling me nothing is wrong I can tell something has you worried." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and placed her hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Something does but now really isn't the time. We'll talk tonight right now we need to talk to Lillian." Maggie put her hand on Alex's shoulder and looked into her girlfriend's eyes and tried desperately to convey that she was ok that she wasn't barely holding herself together. But Alex wasn't convinced. Next thing Maggie knew Alex was kissing her. It was a searing, I know something is wrong and I'm trying to tell you you're going to be ok, I'm always here for you kiss.

Alex didn't like doing this kind of thing at the DEO. Not since Maggie became an agent but she couldn't help herself. Something was wrong but Maggie was right, now wasn't exactly the best time to talk personal stuff. So, she kissed her. Something she knew Maggie would appreciate more than a hug. They were interrupted by Max clearing his throat. Alex had forgotten he was there.

"Lesbian. Should have known but then again Agent Danvers you give most people you don't like the cold shoulder. I will say though you've got excellent taste."

Alex just shook her head "I'll be back in a few hours there are still a few questions we need answered." Alex didn't wait for his response just took Maggie by the hand and walked out of the med bay and toward Lillian Luthor's cell.

It had been roughly 5 months since Alex and Lillian's last encounter. Alex had tried to get whatever information she could about her father and the Supergirl clones to no avail. So, she had Lillian sent to one of the sensory deprivation cells the DEO had. It was the first time they had used one for a human. What Alex didn't tell Lillian during that interrogation was that the sensory deprivation cells they had weren't pleasant. They could simulate someone's worst nightmares. The sensory deprivation tanks that many people visited were for therapeutic reasons. These cells the DEO had were designed for aliens. Some species had more than the 5 senses that humans had and required a different approach.

Alex had helped design these cells when she first came to the DEO. She had thought that it could be used as an effective interrogation techniques with some of the more stubborn aliens and she was right. She was anxious to see how a human faired under those conditions. She brought Maggie along to give her some pointers in interrogation techniques. Not that Maggie really needed it. She had never seen her interrogate anyone before but knew she had interrogated plenty of humans and aliens. From what she had learned from reading some of Maggie's case files she knew she was good at it. She just wanted to see first-hand how she faired with Lillian Luthor. If she could glean any useful info.

Agent Ericson was the guard on duty Alex gave him a nod and he opened the first door to the cell. Once that door was shut Alex turned on the lights inside the first room. She kept them low knowing Lillian had been in a dark cell for months and her eyes wouldn't be used to the brightness. Maggie raised the level of light a little higher. Alex looked at her with brows raised questioning why she had done that.

"I know what you're doing Alex. This is Lillian Luthor we are talking about. You were being a little conservative with the light levels. I didn't raise them high enough to cause damage to her eyes. Just enough to make her a bit more uncomfortable."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Alex said looking admiringly at her girlfriend.

"Just open the cell already." Maggie said a bit impatiently.

Alex did very slowly. Once the door was open all the way she stepped inside to gather Lillian and bring her into the interrogation room outside of her cell. She wasn't fully prepared for what she saw. Lillian looked like she had aged a few years since they last talked. The woman was past keeping up her brave, stoic and indignant appearance. She looked like she had truly been defeated. Alex wasn't counting on that though. This was Lillian Luthor after all.

"I just have a few questions and then you can go back to your cell. If you cooperate we might be able to come up with something a bit more comfortable."

Lillian could only look at Alex. She had no intention of telling her anything. Even if she had to stay in this cell for the rest of her life but she wouldn't deny that her time in this cell had broken her spirits a bit. She knew she had been in there for around 5 months. That was a long time to have no contact from the outside world. Her first few days in that cell she had admired the design of the cell. You couldn't see or hear anything but you also couldn't be sure if you had solid ground beneath your feet or if the walls were actually there. After a few days that is what started to terrify Lillian the most. Then came the voices of aliens. Aliens that were taunting her. She knew they weren't in the cell with her but it unnerved her when it sounded like they were right behind her. Whispering in her ear. Breathing down her neck.

"What is it you want to know Alexandra?"

Alex threw a file in front of her. She hesitantly opened it up. You couldn't say a look of relief washed over her features but it wasn't a look of complete terror. The DEO had found the weapons stash. How long would it be before they found Lex's hidden underground base. With all the information, they would need to take down CADMUS in less than 48 hours.

Maggie didn't take her eyes off Lillian's. She could see everything playing through her mind. She detected the brief look of terror that passed through her eyes. This weapon had to hint at something larger and Maggie didn't think they would be able to get it out of the woman by simply questioning her. She pulled out her phone and called Winn.

"Hey Winn, can you do me a favor?"

 _Sure, Maggie what do you need?_

"Have you finished going over the data from the computers in Max's lab?"

 _Maggie, you know I haven't we've been focused on the weapon and then we had the CADMUS attack. Is there something in there that I should be looking at instead?_

"Good can you have Agent Thompson help you look through it again and this time I want you to pay special attention to the movement of weapons and details pertaining to any other hidden CADMUS warehouses and what not."

She hung up her phone. She hadn't taken her eyes off Lillian the entire conversation. Lillian may not have been the one to capture her sister but she had started this mess and Maggie was going to make her life hell if she could.

"That's right Lillian we found the lab you had Maxwell Lord held captive in. We also found an impressive stash of those weapons. We have also confirmed that this weapon matches the description of a prototype Lex was working on before he was finally arrested for his crimes. We also know that he had a secret underground base. No one has ever been able to figure out its exact location." Maggie kept her features neutral and her voice forceful. She didn't want to play all her cards at once. She was going to gauge Lillian's body language and response before she played her final hand.

Alex was impressed she had never seen Maggie interrogate someone before. Obviously, she had to have done this before. She was a detective so it made sense. Maggie had been able to read Lillian and gain information that Lillian had never intended to share. Alex suspected Maggie had some info she hadn't shared with Alex but that would have to wait until the end of Lillian's questioning.

"You never will. I'm the only person who knows the location and even if you did manage to find it you could never gain access." Lillian said smugly. She was going to call this agents bluff. She did admire her tactics though. If she wasn't a DEO agent she would want her working for CADMUS. But she sensed that this woman would never work for her.

That was the response Maggie was hoping for. "Lillian, I think you underestimate your people. They just raided a classified DEO undercover operation that does know the location of that exact underground facility. My guess is your people knew of this and knew that there were more weapons that Lex had created in that exact facility and of course you were the only one that knew how to get in. They must have figured the DEO might have figured out a way to get in and they could raid the facility and gain access. Once again giving CADMUS the upper hand."

She knew she was taking a risk leaving Hank Henshaw in charge. Looks like it was now coming back to bite her in the butt. As long as the DEO didn't figure out that they needed Luthor DNA to open the bunker and hidden vaults containing so many weapons then they were safe. Alex was looking at this other woman like she was confused but also impressed. Like Alex knew nothing about the information she had just spilled.

"I'm sorry Alexandra never gave me your name Agent…"

"Sawyer."

"Agent Sawyer I'm not even going to deny that what you are telling me is the truth. I'm not sure about the undercover DEO operation but you clearly have information that I do not. Hank Henshaw has always been a man of action. Doesn't like to think things through properly before he strikes. I'm also going to venture a guess that he had his favorite Jeremiah Danvers clone as his sidekick."

"He did. Which brings me to my last question where is Alex's father?"

"You would have to capture Hank to gain that information I'm afraid. I've been locked up for almost 7 months and I know Hank wouldn't be dumb enough to keep him in the same place I left him."

They had no more questions for the woman so Alex put her back in her cell. She didn't say anything to Maggie until they were a few feet from Lillian's cell.

"Maggie did all of that info you just dropped in there have anything to do with you being worried about something?" Alex desperately wanted to know what it was but knowing Maggie she wouldn't spill any of the details until they were home.

Maggie looked at Alex and nodded her head. Looking into Alex's eyes all the concern that had been there earlier had intensified. "CADMUS has my sister. I'll tell you about it tonight. Right now, you need to finish getting whatever information you can out of Max and I need to see if Winn has found any info on another weapons stash."

Alex respected Maggie's wish. Planting a kiss on her check before they went their separate ways.

It had been another long day at the DEO and given the day's events J'onn told Alex that she and Maggie could take the day off tomorrow. Unless of course CADMUS struck. Alex and Maggie collapsed on Alex's couch. They didn't bother changing or taking off their boots they just sat there and held each other. Alex wanted to know more details about CADMUS capturing Maggie's sister but she knew her girlfriend wasn't ready. They sat like that for a few minutes before Maggie spoke.

"I told you my sister is in the army and she is deployed in an unknown location." Maggie paused to look at Alex and got a nod in confirmation. "The DEO got word today that one of their undercover operations had been hit by CADMUS. I was in central command when the communication came through. I didn't understand at first why my sister's picture was up on the screen and then my brain started processing everything J'onn was relaying to us."

Alex was practically the assistant director and she had no idea that they had people undercover let alone help from the army. She didn't say anything just listened as Maggie told her everything that had happened.

"CADMUS had popped up on the screens a Jeremiah clone was holding Steph at gunpoint. Steph didn't look scared at all she looked more annoyed than anything. They started making demands for the weapons we had confiscated and the way to get into Lex's bunker. J'onn assured them that they didn't know how to get into the bunker and they wouldn't be handing over any of the weapons. When J'onn mentioned not knowing how to get into the bunker Steph had this look on her face. Like she knew how but would be damned if she was going to give it to them."

Alex didn't know what to say. This could end very badly or they could have a bit of an advantage. Clearly CADMUS had been counting on the weapons the DEO now had. "Do you really think Steph knows the way in? If Lex and Lillian went through such lengths to keep it a secret how would your sister find out? "

"Honestly Alex I don't' know. And she might not know but I wouldn't count it out. J'onn and Superman went to the secret DEO facility to see if they could get people out or at the very least get some info as to where CADMUS took them. I told J'onn that as much as they wanted to get into that facility they would stupidly hold everyone hostage there until they could get someone to talk."

"That does make sense and if I was Lillian I would have left Hank Henshaw in charge. Her only issue with that would be how he doesn't always think things through. That raid sounds like something he would do if he was desperate. But I still don't understand why he would leave such important weapons in a warehouse with undertrained guards. Getting in there had been way to easy. I still think there is more to allowing us to take Max into custody than we know."

They sat in silence for a while longer. Alex knew how Maggie felt. CADMUS had someone she loved. Hopefully they would get her sister back unscathed. There wasn't anything they could do right now. Alex got up and led Maggie to the bathroom. They showered together and crawled into bed. Alex gathered Maggie into her arms. A few minutes later Alex could feel the silent tears Maggie was shedding. Alex kissed the back of her head and whispered into Maggie's ear, "I promise we will get your sister back."

 **A/N: Ok guys first off I want to say that I truly appreciate the follows and the reviews. Especially from afret2010 and FFChick. I can always count on you 2 to review in less than 24 hours. Now you all have to bear with me. The next 2 or 3 chapters are going to take some time to write. The battle with CADMUS is going to happen in those chapters. I never intended for this story to go in the direction it did. Now that it has gone in this direction I'm determined to see it through. This is my first ever fanfiction. I'm just writing what comes to me. So again thank you for all the follows and reviews and I look forward to many more.**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a fitful sleep for Maggie she only had thoughts of Steph. Her baby sister being taken by CADMUS. She wanted nothing more than to track them down and kill every single one of them. But realistically she knew that wasn't how it was going to work. She had been awake for an hour now. Alex was still asleep. She had decided to let her sleep. She had far rougher days than Maggie had and she wanted her to be able to sleep as long as possible. CADMUS was going to strike soon and Alex needed her sleep.

Maggie got out of bed. Careful not to move the bed any more than was necessary. She made her way out to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. She poured herself a cup once it had finished brewing. Leaving a cup out for Alex. She would be awake when she realized Maggie wasn't in bed with her. Which would be soon. She made her way out to the balcony. She had been dating Alex a little over 6 months now. Her life had changed so much since Alex had entered it. Not that she was complaining. This relationship she had with Alex was on track to be the longest relationship she had been able to maintain in the last 5 years.

Maggie still wasn't sure what it was she trusted about Alex. After she had rescued her from the infernian she had trusted her. Alex was protective of the people that she cared about but she also had this compassionate side to her that not many people got to see. Maybe that is why she trusted her. But why couldn't Maggie tell her everything she knew Alex wanted to know about her past. How she had been disowned by her parents for being gay. For being betrayed by the first woman that she had truly loved and by her best friend in one fell swoop. Even thinking about it now she could feel herself fall apart. She steeled herself and focused on the view outside of Alex's apartment.

This was the view she had seen most mornings for the past 3 months. They had somehow gotten into the habit of staying at Alex's place after work. Not that Maggie was complaining. She had been living in a tiny studio since she moved to National City. Alex was the first woman she had dated to see the inside of that apartment. She had stayed over after a few dates gone right. But Maggie would be lying if she said she didn't prefer staying at Alex's. It had felt like home since the night she showed up declaring her feelings for her.

She looked out over the still sleeping city. She wanted to be mad at Steph for not telling her she was working for the DEO on a top secret classified mission. She wanted to be mad at Alex for not knowing about any of this. But realistically she knew that her sister couldn't tell her about her mission and Alex hadn't known a thing about it. Judging by the looks on the faces of her fellow agents Jon had been the only one who knew anything about it.

As she sat sipping her coffee looking over the city she wondered if her sister was still in fact part of the Army or if it was now a front much like Alex telling her she was a member of the Secret Service. She had been there for her sister's graduation from West Point. What had she seen/done/knew that brought the DEO to her? Or was her sister simply just that good of an intelligence person. Steph had one tour overseas before she had been recruited into Army intelligence. Was it possible that she uncovered Lex Luthor's secret bunker and figured out how to gain access to it in the process. Knowing her sister that had probably been the case.

Alex woke to an empty bed. She glanced at the clock. It wasn't yet 5 AM. She sat up looked towards the living room and noticed the curtains moving slightly. Maggie was out on the balcony. One of her favorite things about Alex's apartment. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep. She got up threw on one of her old college sweatshirts. She stopped in the kitchen to make a pot of coffee but she noticed Maggie had already made one and left a cup out on the counter for her.

She made her way to the balcony. She didn't say anything just sat down in the chair opposite her girlfriend. She brought her knees up to her chest, left hand gripping her coffee mug she rested that on her knees and wrapped her right arm around her legs hugging them tighter into her body. Maggie hadn't noticed her presence yet. Not that surprising considering what had happened to her sister yesterday. Alex honestly didn't know what she could do to make the situation better for Maggie. The one thing she knew they both wanted to do was not an option. But if Maggie asked her to help rescue Steph she wouldn't hesitate. Maggie would do the same if Kara was in trouble or anyone that Alex cared about for that matter.

It was almost 10 minutes before Maggie spoke. "I want to go rescue her Alex."

Alex could sense the 'but' in her tone so she opted for silence and another sip of coffee.

"But I know that it won't do any good to any of us. Let's just say that you agree to help me and we get your sister involved. CADMUS would see us coming and choose that time to strike the DEO. And we wouldn't be helping anybody by being a few hundred miles away trying to get my sister back."

Alex had never seen Maggie look this downtrodden. She wanted to scoop her up in her arms and hold her but she also knew that right now Maggie didn't necessarily want her support in a physical sense. Alex being there, sitting with her, was enough. Alex was surprised when Maggie started to speak again.

"I told my Grams when I was 13. She was ok with it. When I finally worked up the courage to tell my parents 2 years later they were not. They kicked me out and kept me from seeing my sister. Steph was only 11 when I told them I was gay. I didn't get to see her again until I was 17 and she was starting her freshman year of high school."

Maggie hadn't even realized she was telling this story. Why her subconscious decided now was a good time. They had a good relationship as adults because of that she rarely thought of those years without her sister. But now that she was missing, all those things came to the front of her mind. She still wasn't sure why she was telling Alex. She was on the verge of having an anxiety attack. She took a sip of her coffee and her hand was shaking. She had been looking out over the city when those words came out of her mouth. She looked in Alex's direction for the first time since she had joined her on the balcony.

What she saw wasn't what she was expecting. She had lied to Alex about her coming out to her parents, she at the very least expected to see a look of hurt on her face. Not whatever that look was on her face now. Maggie couldn't tell what mixture of emotions were on her face. She could detect a hint of sadness but everything else left her confused. Maggie wanted to run. She knew there was a reason she always distanced herself from her previous girlfriends.

Alex didn't fully comprehend the words that were coming out of Maggie's mouth. When they finally did register, Alex didn't know how she should feel. Maggie didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Maggie was a wonderful person. Obviously, her parents had missed out on the wonderful daughter they had. Her heart broke at the thought of Maggie not getting to be there for her sister all those years. She knew they weren't as close as she was with Kara but they could have been if her parents hadn't been such hypocrites.

Once Alex had processed all this she noticed Maggie was finally looking at her. Alex could tell Maggie was scared. Looked like she was fighting an internal battle with herself. Alex guessed that she was trying to figure out if she should run or stay and see how Alex would respond to this new information about her past. Knowing Maggie that had to be what was going on.

"Maggie, you don't have to run. I'm not going anywhere and I don't want you to leave. I'm guessing your parents disowning you is what you meant by your being shut out by them. I never would have guessed that is what happened. I'm so sorry."

Maggie instincts still told her to run but her brain was working for once and she was forcing herself to stay and see what happened next. Alex did after all say she wasn't going anywhere that night she told Alex how she really felt about her. Although she still couldn't tell Alex anymore of what happened with her coming out this had to be a step in the right direction.

"So am I Alex. But it is in the past and there is nothing I can do about it. My parents don't want anything to do with me and it hurts but they chose this. One day soon I'll tell you the full story but that's all I can give you right now."

"That's ok Maggie, all I want is to know you." Alex recalled a conversation she had with Claire while they were in Hawaii. "When we were in Hawaii Claire and I talked. She wanted to get to know me better. Which makes sense she is your best friend."

Maggie looked confused, "When did you and Claire talk?"

"It was after dinner when you fell asleep."

Maggie gave Alex a small smile, "Of course she would wait until I was asleep to question you. What exactly did she ask you?"

"Claire asked me what my intentions were with you."

Maggie looked at Alex and hesitantly asked, "What did you say?" Maggie wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

Alex wasn't sure if Maggie was ready to hear what Alex had said to Claire. Especially with this emotional rollercoaster Maggie was on. But she wasn't going to hide anything from Maggie not today.

"I told her I wanted to love you as best as I could and help you heal some of those old wounds." Alex steeled herself for what she was going to say next and hoped it didn't scare Maggie away. Without breaking eye contact, "I told Claire that I loved you and I do love you Maggie."

Maggie vaguely remembered Alex saying those words to her before but she thought she had been dreaming. Now she was thinking that it must not have been a dream. That Alex had in fact said those words before because she had told Claire that she loved Maggie and had just said it again to Maggie. Maggie wasn't sure how to respond so she asked Alex what else they talked about.

"Claire said that I need to push you to talk about your past. But I can't do that. Clearly these things have emotionally traumatized you. Telling me what you just did, even though it wasn't the full story, it affected you deeply on an emotional level. I can only imagine what happened in the relationship that 'tore you apart', Claire's words not mine."

Maggie took a moment to let those words sink in. Alex was too good for her in every sense of the word. She did love Alex. Had been in love with her for a while now. She thought back to a conversation that she had with Claire while they were in Hawaii. Claire wasn't wrong when she said Alex was the first person she had been with to have her best interests at heart. She was also right that she didn't need to be afraid of Alex or Alex hurting her. Every day Alex proved in many ways that she was different than anyone she had ever dated.

"Claire was right Natalie and Kate left me more messed up than my parents disowning me. Kate had been my best friend and her betrayal hurt more than the same betrayal from Natalie who was my girlfriend at the time. I thought she loved me but I couldn't have been more wrong."

Alex didn't know what to say. What she should say. This was the most Maggie had opened up to her and she didn't want to say or do the wrong thing just to have the wall go back up. Albeit a little more unstable than before. She guessed Maggie was referring to them cheating on her but unless Maggie said the words she couldn't be sure.

"I don't know what happened and I don't think you're ready to discuss it in detail but I'm sorry that these things happened to you. You didn't deserve any of this."

For the first time in her life she was starting to believe that she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. That she did in fact deserve to be loved. But she still didn't believe it completely. She recalled something else Claire had said to her in Hawaii and it made her laugh.

Alex was startled by Maggie's laughter. She looked at her quizzically, "What's so funny Sawyer?"

"I just remembered something else that Claire said to me in Hawaii. She told me you were different from every woman that I had ever dated and deep down I knew that. But at the time I didn't realize how true that was." Maggie set her now cold coffee down on the table and walked up to Alex and did the same with Alex coffee. Maggie sat in Alex's lap and wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"I now fully realize just how right she was about that. I love you Alex Danvers and I don't ever want to let you go."

Maggie kissed Alex like she had never kissed her before. It left them both breathless and wanting more but they were perfectly content to just sit there holding each other.

They spent the rest of the morning appreciating each other and the peace and quiet. Things had been so quiet all morning they both jumped when both of their phones rang at the same time. They both looked at the screens it was the DEO. They both answered and all they heard was people shouting and bursts of gunfire. They looked at each other and knew what had to be done. They hung up and Maggie grabbed her boots and was about to run out the door but Alex stopped her.

"Put these one first Agent Sawyer."

Maggie looked confused but then it dawned on her. Of course, Alex would keep spare tactical gear at her apartment. She probably had stashed this shortly after the last CADMUS raid. Just in case of a situation just like this.

"I guess it is safe to assume you have some weapons stashed somewhere too?"

"Of course, Agent Sawyer."

"Another reason I love you Agent Danvers. Let's go kick some CADMUS butt!"


	19. Chapter 19

For weeks Maggie had been going on about her life like nothing had happened. She knew she had hurt Alex by turning her down but had hoped she would get passed it and still be able to be friends. But who was she kidding she had known that Alex would hate her and she had. Maggie understood completely and gave her space. After Alex had a chance to lick her wounds and a conversation with Maggie they became friends again. The time they spent together before the attack on L Corp had been tougher than Maggie could ever imagine. Maggie had thought being friends with Alex would have been enough. But once Alex kissed her it only made it that much harder to resist. She had been formulating a plan when she had been called to handle the disturbance. Getting shot by Hank Henshaw's laser eye hadn't been part of the plan. It had hurt like hell. Worse than any bullet she had ever taken.

Alex was there to patch her up and have a heartfelt conversation about how she thought she was coming out for Maggie but ultimately that wasn't the case. She just wasn't 100% comfortable with that being her new normal. When Alex had told, her she had finally excepted that she was gay something clicked inside of Maggie. She hadn't been entirely wrong to turn Alex away but she also hadn't been right either. She was a fool to think that she would hurt Alex. She was scared. Scared about the unknown feelings that surfaced because of Alex. After that realization, she threw caution to the wind and went to Alex's apartment and told her how she really felt. She was counting on Alex still having feelings for her and she did. Things had gone better than she could have ever hoped for. Despite all her flaws Alex wanted her. All of her. Crazy past included. Maggie knew she didn't deserve Alex and probably never would. One thing she did know was that she didn't want to live her life without her.

But now she was faced with that possibility and it was her fault. She should have listened to Alex. Should have listened to Kara and J'onn. Maggie couldn't stop replaying those moments that lead her to sitting outside the Surgical Wing…

Alex and Maggie parked a block away from the DEO hoping to stay under the radar of CADMUS. Supergirl met them halfway to the building. As luck would have it Kara called Alex from inside the DEO at that exact moment so they knew that was one of the Supergirl clones. Alex wasn't going to take any chances. She asked 'Supergirl' questions only Kara would know. She determined quickly that it was really a clone. It took them a few minutes but they subdued the clone. It was also fortunate that kryptonite weakened the clones the same way it would Kara or Clark. Alex put a set of kryptonite cuffs on its wrists and ankles and shoved it in the closest dumpster.

As Maggie and Alex approached they noticed 10 people guarding the building. Maggie didn't think they were anything to worry about. For all they knew they were civilians. What Maggie didn't know was that the glasses Alex had told her to put on were modified by Winn. Alex told Maggie what hidden buttons to push. Within seconds Maggie saw what Alex was seeing. These were some of the alien hybrids and there was no doubt they were part infernian. If the heat signature Maggie was reading was accurate.

"Alex how fire retardant is this tactical gear?" The DEO still hadn't figured out the exact DNA combo CADMUS had used for its hybrids but it was clear now that infernian was one.

"Retardant enough. But we have no way of knowing if CADMUS modified the DNA to somehow make their heat vision more powerful. I don't want to risk fighting them if we don't have to. I want to try and circle the building first before we make a move."

Maggie nodded in agreement. They made their way around the building. Something was off. She was about to say something to Alex but she didn't need to she was on the same page as Maggie.

"It would appear that CADMUS is only guarding the front of the building. At least from the outside. Winn built X-Ray capabilities into theses glasses but we have the entire building lined with lead so we can't see inside. We could go in the back and be faced with something much worse than these hybrids." Alex motioned with her right hand. In this moment, she was truly at a loss for what to do. She would honestly rather face the unknown and hope it was something she and Maggie could handle together. Alex knew they wouldn't be able to handle the 10 hybrids guarding the front. Not just the 2 of them and with the limited firepower they had.

Maggie could see the struggle in Alex's eyes. They needed to get into that building. Their safest option was to go through the back. There was no way they could take these hybrids. Maggie was about to say something to Alex but Alex had apparently arrived at the same conclusion. Alex was motioning for them to go to the back. When they reached the back door that lead to some hidden passageways inside the DEO Alex motioned for Maggie to hang back while she did a quick sweep. Maggie nodded and kept her eye on her surroundings. What felt like an eternity later Alex came back out with just a scratch on her cheek. Which Maggie doesn't acknowledge. Right now, Alex is her superior not her girlfriend.

As they entered the building everything was eerily quiet on this level. They made their way up to the command center. The closer they got the more they could hear of the fight. They were just about to the end of the hallway that would get them inside the DEO when Alex raised her hand motioning for Maggie to halt. She took a quick look around the corner and she saw something that made her heart fall to her feet. For Alex's sake, she hoped all 3 of them were clones. They would need to get passed them to get inside and help the rest of the DEO.

"Do you think any of them could be your father? Or do you think they are all clones?" Maggie whispered to Alex.

"From this distance, I can't be sure. As muffled as the sounds from inside are I think we could get away with shooting them in each leg. Somewhere in the mid-thigh but try not to aim for any major arteries. That should be enough to drop them so we can tie them up and get inside."

As luck would have it none of them were Jeremiah Danvers. They bound and gagged the 3 Jeremiah clones and went inside. Alex took out 3 of the hybrids with shots to the head with kryptonite bullets. Maggie took out the other 2 in a similar fashion. They fought their way further into the DEO. They needed to get to the command center. Alex was sure that was where J'onn and her sister would be. Alex found 2 downed DEO agents and pulled their coms and any weapons or ammo they had. Putting one in her ear she tried to get ahold of J'onn. She couldn't reach him. She found Maggie gave her the other one and they made their way to central command.

After taking out a few more hybrids and some human CADMUS cronies they made it to central command. What they saw was utter chaos. Dozens of Supergirl clones and more hybrids. But they were also faced with something that none of them could have expected. White Martian human hybrids.

Alex took a quick assessment of what was going on. Kara was holding her own against a few of her clones and a couple of the alien hybrids. J'onn was currently fighting 2 of the White Martian hybrids and looked to be getting the better of them. Apparently, they were only slightly faster than a normal human and couldn't shapeshift. Vasquez, Matthews, Smith, Armstrong and a few other agents were fighting off a mixture of clones, hybrids and a few meta-humans. From the limited shots being fired and the amount of fist flying they needed ammunition.

"Maggie, I want you to go to Vasquez. Help them in any way that you can. If you can get info about the attack and relay it back to me. I'm going to make my way to the armory and get a few more weapons and restock everyone's ammo."

Maggie responded with a single nod of her head. Before Maggie could get to Vasquez she was met with 2 Supergirl clones and another meta-human. With a bullet to the head she took out the meta-human. The Supergirl clones however took a bit more effort. Maggie knew regular bullets would do no good. She only had 3 kryptonite bullets left and she didn't want to waste them. But she also wanted to make sure that they were in fact clones before she shot. She didn't want to accidentally shoot her girlfriends sister.

She noticed that the clones weren't good at hand to hand combat and didn't understand the concept of heat vision. This could ultimately give them the advantage. They would still need to take the clones down with kryptonite but they would be able to fight them if they found themselves without kryptonite bullets. After a throwing, a few good punches at 1 of the clones Maggie quickly located Kara across the room. Getting the confirmation, she needed she quickly took down the clones with a bullet to the head.

When she finally reached Vasquez, she was down to her tactical knife and a few alien specific bullets. None of which would work on the hybrids they were facing. Vasquez couldn't give her much information about what happened. They had all been going about their business when the CADMUS invasion had happened.

"I'm telling you Maggie it was honestly the strangest thing. It's like they had access to the building as quietly as they came in here."

"They could very well have. I know this is going to sound like a dumb question but, has anyone verified that Maxwell Lord is in the medical wing? In his secured room?"

Vasquez knew what Maggie was getting at. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Alex?"

"I'm reading you loud and clear Maggie. What information were you able to get?"

"Nothing that explains how they got in here but I think this was a rushed attack without much thought."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just fought 2 of the clones and they aren't very good in hand to hand combat and it would also appear that they either don't have heat vision or they don't know how to use it. They had plenty of opportunities to use it on me and they didn't."

"That is a bit of good news. Were you able to make it to Vasquez and the others?"

"Yes, I'm with them now. We need weapons and ammo. Are you going to be able to make it back?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. How many hostels are we going to be dealing with when I get back?"

"Maybe 3 dozen. It's hard to get an accurate count."

"Give me 2 minutes and I should be back out there with supplies."

It was the longest 2 minutes of Maggie's life. They were barely holding them off. Armstrong was about to lose his fight against one of the alien hybrids when it's head was suddenly missing. Alex had sliced its head off with one of the kryptonite swords. Armstrong nodded his head in thanks. Alex handed him a couple of clips for his side arm and handed him a long knife of some kind.

Alex handed Matthews the other kryptonite sword and one of the ray guns they had confiscated late last year. Smith, Maggie and Vasquez were given the rest of the ammo she could get her hands on. Maggie was about to ask if she had enough ammo but then she saw Alex had retrieved her gun from the armory. A small smile played across her lips before she asked Alex what the plan was.

"Just go after any hostels you can get your hands on. Oh, I almost forgot. Vasquez this is for you." Alex removed what appeared to be a rifle from her back. "When we clear things out enough in here I need you to go to the level 24 balcony on the front of the building and take care of the hybrids they have guarding the front of the building. Oh, and you'll need these." Alex took off her glasses and handed them over.

It was in this moment Maggie was thankful for how quickly she had progressed in her training. She had never fought harder in her life. The hybrids were easily defeated if you had the right ammo and she did for a while. Eventually that ran out. She had to go a few rounds with the last one before she could get her knife in its heart.

Maggie looked around to see if anyone needed help fending off more of their foes. It appeared they had won. But this was CADMUS the war was never over with them. She found Alex and made her way over to her.

"That was intense."

"It was. I have a sneaking suspicion the battle isn't over." Alex wasn't sure if she could go another round with CADMUS today she would be lying if she said this wasn't the hardest fight she has fought in her entire DEO career.

"Someone should go check on Maxwell Lord. From what I could gather from Vasquez they came in without warning. Like they had access from the inside. I'm not saying it couldn't be a mole inside the DEO but we got ahold of Max easily. Like CADMUS wanted us to bring him to the DEO for this specific reason."

"I had been thinking the same thing. You were right about the clones. This was a rush job. I'm thinking they couldn't get any information from your sister and her people so they made their move. This has Hank Henshaw's signature all over it."

Maggie was about to ask Alex about Lillian but the sound of metal being ripped apart demanded everyone's attention. They only had a second to comprehend what was happening before a dozen alien mutants broke through.

"Maggie?"

Maggie jumped. She had been so lost in thought that she wasn't aware of any of her surroundings.

"Kara."

"I didn't mean to scare you. Can I sit with you?"

"Yes of course Kara."

Kara slid down next to Maggie on the floor. She couldn't imagine how Maggie felt. She knew Maggie was beating herself up for not listening when everyone told her to wait for back up to fight off the last White Martian mutant. Maggie being Maggie thought she could take it by herself. Alex and Kara had finished off the one they had been fighting when Alex saw that Maggie was losing the fight. Truth was it wasn't entirely Maggie's fault that Alex was lying on that operating table. Kara was going to help Alex save Maggie but she had trusted her sister when she said she and Maggie would be able to take it down themselves.

"She told me she loved me Kara."

Kara hadn't been expecting that. Didn't know they had that kind of conversation this morning. Kara knew Alex had said it to a half-asleep Maggie months ago and had told Maggie's friend Claire when she was questioning her in Hawaii.

"Maggie she's been in love with you since the day we rescued you from that infernian that tried to kill the president. Took her a while to realize it but I'm glad she did. You're the first person she has ever said those words to and actually meant it."

"I don't doubt that Kara. I was stupid to ever think Alex and I could just be friends. When she kissed me that first time I felt something then. Something that I hadn't felt in a long time and it scared me, and I pushed her away. Since Alex and I started dating I've never given that moment another ounce of regret. Until now. If I hadn't pushed her away I would have had that much more time to love her."

Kara saw the silent tears roll down Maggie's cheeks. She wrapped her up in her arms and did the best she could to console her. Kara could still hear Alex's heart it was weak but it was still beating. A few tears escaped Kara's eye's. Her sister was a fighter she wasn't going to leave them behind. Right?

Maggie was starting to fall apart. If anything happened to Alex, Maggie didn't know if she would be able to go on living. These feelings are exactly why Maggie had tried to keep her relationship with Alex as just friends. This pain was so much worse than the betrayal of Natalie and Kate. Worse than her parents disowning her. Worse than all the injuries she has suffered over the years combined. Alex had been everything she wanted but she didn't know that Alex was also everything she needed. Alex was her family. Alex was home. She couldn't lose that.

Maggie pulled away from Kara and saw the tears in her eyes. "How are you holding up Kara?"

"About as good as you. I'm just as afraid of losing my sister but this is Alex we're talking about. It is going to take a lot more than a mutant Martian to take her away from us."

Just as those words left Kara's lips Maggie saw her stiffen and her expression go from worried to scared and then blank.

"Kara what is it? Kara!"

Alex's heart had stopped. Alex was dead. This had never happened before. Kara didn't know a world where Alex's heart wasn't beating.


	20. Chapter 20

Kara couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. She was vaguely aware of Maggie shaking her trying to get Kara to snap out of it and tell her what was going on. She could only focus on the sound that wasn't. The sound that was there and then wasn't. The doctors were trying to get Alex's heart beating again but weren't succeeding. Kara knew that she needed to tell Maggie what was happening but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. All she could do was look at Maggie with tears in her eyes.

Maggie didn't want to believe that the look on Kara's face was there because Alex was dead. No, it couldn't be. Alex was stronger than this she wasn't going to die today. Maggie knew she wasn't supposed to go through those doors but she wasn't going to believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. She found the operating room, burst through the doors and watched as they were still working to bring her back. Maggie stood there and watched for what felt like an eternity. She was about to give up and walk out those doors when the heart rate monitor registered a steady rhythm.

After listening to the steady rhythm of Alex's heart through the monitor she left the operating room of her own accord. She made her way back to Kara. Maggie was surprised when she saw Eliza standing there consoling Kara. Maggie wasn't sure if she should interrupt or let them have their moment. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Eliza anyway. Maggie was sure that once Eliza learned that she was the reason her daughter was in this state she would want her to leave. Maggie was about to leave when Eliza saw her.

"Maggie, sweetheart." Eliza wrapped her arms around her hopefully, future daughter in-law.

Maggie let herself melt into Eliza's embrace. She broke down again. Everything she had been feeling since the attack had ended and every thought and emotion that came to the surface because Alex's heart had stopped beating and almost stayed that way. She was emotionally overwhelmed to process why Eliza was doing this. It had been 15 years since she had felt any kind of motherly embrace.

Eliza's heart broke for Maggie. She didn't know all the details about the attack but Kara had told her that Maggie felt responsible for putting Alex in that operating room. She also knew that Alex was the first person, in a long time, that loved Maggie for being Maggie. Maggie had come so close to losing that. Eliza had let a few tears slip from her eyes when she saw the look on Kara's face and Maggie running toward the operating room. When Kara snapped out of it and finally looked at Eliza she had thought, for a second, that her daughter was gone. But then she saw Kara let out a breath and the tears she had been holding back fall from her eyes. Eliza could tell they were tears of relief. Alex was alive.

When she saw Maggie slowly walking back from the operating room. Eliza knew she needed to play the role of a mother for Maggie. She knew Maggie needed someone in that way for emotional support right now. Because the person that Maggie wanted to console her was the reason she was in this emotional turmoil. So, Eliza dried up her tears and took her girls to sit on one of the couches scattered about the medical wing of the DEO.

They stayed like that for a few hours when Dr. Anderson came to update them on Alex. "She is stable right now but given her injuries that could change without warning. Once we got the internal bleeding stopped we could fully assess the rest of her injuries. I'll go over everything with you but it is a lot, so if you need a moment at any time to process just let me know."

Kara took a steadying breath before speaking. This was going to be tough on all of them. Especially Maggie. "Just give it to us straight Warren. Don't sugar coat it."

"I'll start with the minor injuries. She has dislocated her left shoulder and her right thumb, broken several of her ribs. Ribs 4, 5 and 6 on her left side were broken in multiple places. We had to insert screws so they would heal properly. Also has several broken bones in her right hand. She also suffered several minor 2nd degree burns on her forearms."

With every injury, a piece of Maggie broke. This was her fault. The woman she loved was broken because of her. With a small catch in her voice she asked the question that she most wanted an answer on "what about the head injury?"

At that question Warren, himself had to pause. Alex's head injury was bad enough that she might suffer permanent brain damage that would mean she would never be the Agent Danvers everyone knew and respected.

"We did some scans and right now it is too soon to tell. Once the swelling goes down we can give you a better idea of what to expect. Until then we are going to keep a close eye on her. In the morning, we'll scan again and see if there is any change in the swelling and then I may be able to give you a more concrete answer."

Kara could tell he was hiding something. "Warren what aren't you telling us? How bad is the damage to Alex's brain?"

"Kara, honestly, we won't know for sure what will happen until the swelling goes down. Best case scenario she has some memory loss."

Maggie didn't need to ask him what the worst case was because she knew but she asked it anyway. "And the worst?"

"She has permanent damage that she will never recover from. But honestly we won't know until the swelling goes down."

Eliza spoke for the first time since Warren came out to explain the severity of her daughter's injuries, "How far back would the memory loss go?"

"That depends on how long the swelling lasts. If she comes out of this without any brain damage she won't remember anything from the last 24-48hrs from all the blood loss. If we can't get the swelling down in the next 48 hours we're talking anything from a few months to almost a year that she will have no recollection of.

Maggie's heart sunk and all the blood rushed out of her face. Alex would probably not remember the mission, which she would be grateful for, but not remembering Maggie and what they had would be tough to overcome. And that was if there wasn't any permanent brain damage. Maggie didn't want to think about that. Couldn't think about that. If she did she would fall apart again.

Kara saw the look in Maggie's eyes and she didn't know what she could say to help her in this situation. Any words she could give her would most likely be received as just that words. If Alex did come out of this without any knowledge of her relationship with Maggie she would do everything she could to help her get Alex back. She had never seen her sister so happy. She and Maggie had been dating for a little over 6 months. But Alex wasn't the only one who had changed. Maggie had as well. Sure, she was still the stubborn, hard headed, tough as nails detective Alex had fallen for but she had softened up a bit. Because of Alex. She wasn't sure Maggie would come back from a loss like this.

"Maggie, I know how much you and my sister care about each other. When she wakes up and if she doesn't know you or doesn't remember the past year I will do everything I can to help bring her back to you."

Maggie appreciated the gesture from Kara but it brought every thought about what could happen front and center and it started to overwhelm her again.

"But what about the possibility of permanent brain damage. There would be no bringing her back. I don't know what I would do if that happened Kara. I appreciate your positive attitude and…" Maggie couldn't finish the sentence. She was having a hard time breathing. She got up from the couch and started pacing. Taking slow even breaths.

Maggie was falling apart again and it was Kara's fault. So, Kara did the only thing she knew that might be able to help. She hugged her. As much as Kara was suffering she knew Maggie was suffering too. But she didn't have anyone to turn to. Alex was all she had and that might be slipping through her fingers.

Maggie was taken back by the hug Kara had given her but she didn't turn away from it she just let it happen. After a while Maggie pulled away and just looked at Kara and smiled.

Maggie smiled "Thank you Kara that means a lot. Your right we do mean a lot to each other. And the thought of her not remembering me, us makes my heart hurt. Something that hasn't happened since my parents disowned me when I told them I was gay. But I'm not the only one who could lose someone here. I don't' meant to be insensitive."

"Maggie its ok."

"No, its not Kara you have known Alex longer. She is your sister. Granted your adopted sister but you would never know it looking at the two of you. She told me about that time she saved you from the black mercy. She was with you on krypton. Was with you when you came back. You have lost so much. If you lose Alex..."

Kara had to admit that she didn't want to think about that either. She wanted to stay positive and hope Alex pulled out with just a loss of memory. "Your right let's not think about it."

"I agree. We all know how tough she is. She'll do everything she can to come back to us. We also don't need to worry until we get more concrete news."

Maggie could hear the strain in Eliza's voice. Maggie was again kicking herself in the behind. Eliza had more to lose if they lost Alex. Alex was the only piece of Jeramiah she had left. As much as she loved Kara as her own daughter it wouldn't be the same. Sure, Alex and Eliza had their moments but she was still her daughter.

"Maggie let's take a walk. Kara if anything changes come get us."

Maggie wasn't sure what was going on but refusing to follow Eliza seemed like a bad idea. So, Maggie followed. Followed Eliza out the door and a block and a half to a park. It wasn't until Eliza sat down on a bench that she spoke.

"Maggie, you haven't been a part of our lives for very long but you have made such an impact and I know Alex has made an impact on you. I know I said that I didn't want to think about Alex dying or suffering major memory loss. Maggie, I want you to know that I'm with Kara on helping you win Alex back if she doesn't remember anything from the past year. You've done so much for my daughter. After Jeremiah died Alex became more closed off from everyone around her except for Kara."

Maggie sat down next to Eliza. She couldn't deny that Eliza was right. Alex had changed since Maggie had met her. But so, had Maggie. Of course, Eliza didn't know much of Maggie's background but she sensed that Eliza knew there was more to Maggie Sawyer than she was letting on.

"You can't help but open up yourself to Kara. Alex, well Alex was cold and closed off when we first met. I was jumping in on her crime scene after all." Maggie smiled at that memory. "Don't tell her I said it was her crime scene. Now that I work for the DEO I realize that she did have jurisdiction but I still like to hold on to it being my crime scene."

Eliza laughed. "You would Maggie Sawyer. Maggie, I hope I'm not being to forward with this next question but the way Alex talks about you it sounds like she's all you have. At least in terms of family. If it's something you don't want to talk about you don't have to. I just wanted you to know that if anything does happen to Alex…"

Eliza's voice started quivering. Maggie took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "If anything happens to Alex we still consider you part of the family. You'll always have a home with us."

Maggie didn't know what to say. She wiped away the few tears she had let slip before looking at the woman who would hopefully be her mother-in-law one day. "That means a lot Eliza but hopefully that won't happen. And your right I only have my sister Steph and she is currently held by CADMUS. Or at least that is the last I heard. With CADMUS breaking into the DEO yesterday I haven't had a chance to get any updates. As for my parents let's just say they weren't as ok with their daughter being gay as you were."

Eliza pulled Maggie into her side for a hug. Maggie had to admit this felt nice. She knew Alex and Eliza never had the best relationship as mother and daughter. But this interaction with Eliza was making Maggie realize what she really had missed. Having a mom. Her mom had always given the best hugs and usually good advice. When Alex pulled through this she was going to make sure she had a better relationship with her mom. But she would finally have to tell Alex the full story of how she came out to her parents. Was she ready for that? Only time would tell.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been 48 hours before they got any news on Alex's condition. They were the longest 48 hours of Maggie's life. The swelling had gone down significantly on her brain. It was bruised worse than they thought initially and they were going to keep her sedated for a few more days.

Maggie still hated that Alex had so many injuries from that battle, especially hated that several had been life threating. While she had many bruises, a few cuts that required stitches, a sprained ankle and a broken wrist.

Because of the amount of damage the building had sustained only a handful of agents were stationed at the National City offices. Everyone else had been shuffled temporarily to the base out in the desert. Because of the sprained ankle, Maggie had been put on desk duty. Which given the attack meant writing her report on what happened. Not that she would ever forget what happened everything was ingrained in her memory forever. But it was a distraction at least. She hadn't wanted to leave Alex's side but she knew Alex would want her to do whatever she could to try and find CADMUS.

Because CADMUS was still out there. All the attack had done was cut off another arm of the beast. She took a break from writing her report and stared into space. Thinking about how the first wave of the attack was sloppy and very unlike CADMUS. Maggie had gone back and read through some old mission files. Specifically, Hank Henshaw's and any that he had acted on without much information. A few of the missions stood out because of how similar they were to the attack 2 days ago. Hank often acted impulsively. Maggie guessed that he sent his 'army' to the DEO to soon because his capture of the undercover DEO operatives didn't go as he had hoped.

Maggie hadn't given her sister another thought since the attack. Now Steph was front and center again. She knew that J'onn would have told her if they had recovered or heard anything from CADMUS regarding her sister or her team. She assumed they were still being held captive. She was taken from her thoughts by Winn taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Winn when was the last time you slept? No offense but your starting to look like a zombie."

Winn gave Maggie a half smile. "I slept for a few hours this morning but that was it. I'm exhausted but sleep just won't come. So, I figured I would at least make myself useful."

Maggie understood that all too well. If Alex wasn't in a hospital bed she would probably force Winn to take a mild sedative so he could at least get a solid night's rest. "How's it going rebuilding the computers?"

"Not bad it's going faster than I expected. The servers on the other hand…it will be at least another week going through and salvaging pieces that will still function. Another week or 2 to rebuild."

"Is the team J'onn assembled for you at least helpful?"

Winn scratched his head. Contemplating his answer. "They are. It's just a few of them are making things more difficult than it needs to be. I know not everyone can be on my level but these guys make it look like they have never seen the inside of a computer before."

Maggie just nodded her head. She was about to ask him a question about how Max had been able to get CADMUS into the building when she saw a familiar face. A face she wasn't sure if she would see again. She got up from her chair and slowly made her way across the room.

"How did you escape? When did you escape?"

"It's a long story Maggie. One for another day. I got back to the DEO right after the attack. Don't hate me but I told J'onn not to say anything to you." A few silent tears started to stream down her face.

Their relationship had never been much of the touchy feely sort but if this situation with Alex had taught Maggie anything it was to hold on to the people you loved tightly. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and gave her whatever form of comfort she could through that embrace. She was surprised that Steph melted into the contact. They stayed that way, not saying anything, for a while.

Steph was the first one to speak, "Thanks I needed that. These last few days have been hell."

"I'm just glad you're ok and I don't hate you for keeping your escape from me."

Maggie understood why. Since she had come back hours after the attack Maggie probably wouldn't have been able to handle the myriad of emotions having her sister back and Alex almost dying would have brought. She was just glad Steph was back and ok. If something had happened to Steph…Maggie didn't want to think about it. Until now it was entirely possible that Maggie would lose both her little sister and her girlfriend. Now her sister was back and it was just a waiting game with Alex.

"Do you need a place to stay. I've been staying here since the attack so my place is yours if you want it."

"Yeah J'onn told me what had happened here and what happened to Alex. I'm sorry Maggie."

"Thanks, Steph. Hey, I've been sitting at my desk for a few hours and I haven't eaten. Do you want to go grab something?"

"That would be great. If you're sure you want to leave? What if something changes with Alex?"

"They have my number. She is stable and sedated for at least a few more days. Besides Alex would hate that I've not left the building in 3 days."

"Ok as long as we can go to that sandwich place on Concord."

"You got it sis."

Maggie hadn't realized how hungry she was. She had grabbed a bagel that morning and that was it. She had busied herself with paperwork that she worked through lunch. The early dinner with Steph was much needed. The conversation was also welcomed as well. They didn't talk about the DEO or aliens. Steph asked questions about Alex. Maggie regaled her with all the stories. How they met, the first-time Alex had kissed her, how Maggie decided to take a chance on Alex, their first official date, the trip to Hawaii and everything else.

Steph had to admit that she hadn't seen her sister look this happy in the handful of times she had seen her since she graduated high school. She knew Maggie had never sounded this happy about someone over their phone conversations over the years. For Maggie's sake, she hoped Alex pulled through this.

A week later Dr. Anderson was ready to take Alex off the sedatives. Maggie couldn't help but be hopeful. Dr. Anderson was more optimistic now about Alex's brain being minimally damaged. She had better than expected brain scans in the last 48 hours. It didn't mean anything. They wouldn't know anything for sure until Alex woke up but Warrens optimism was enough for Maggie to be hopeful for just memory loss and not permanent damage.

Maggie was starting to worry when Alex hadn't woken up after 12 hours. Warren had said that it could take up to 24 hours for her to wake up. It was reaching hour 18 and Maggie was about to grab some more coffee when Alex started to stir. Maggie was back at her side in an instant.

Maggie grabbed her hand gently surprised but also relived that Alex squeezed it tightly. "Alex, babe, it's Maggie. I'm here."

Alex's eyes were still closed but her hand was still squeezing Maggie's hand tightly. Maggie kept her eyes trained on Alex's face. Waiting for her to open those beautiful hazel eyes. After a few moments, they fluttered open. She was blinking rapidly letting her eyes adjust to the light. She turned her head in Maggie's direction. Maggie held her breath and waited.


	22. Chapter 22

Alex felt like she had been run over by a train. More than once. Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt. The last thing she remembered was interrogating Lillian Luthor with Maggie. How did she go from that to this? She felt a hand grasp hers. She would know that hand anywhere. She gripped it like it was a lifeline. It wasn't long before the most beautiful voice she had ever heard was speaking to her. 'Alex, babe, it's Maggie. I'm here.' Alex had never heard Maggie sound so distressed. Even semi-conscious Alex's heart broke for her. Now if she could just wake the rest of the way up she could comfort her girlfriend. She finally got her eyes to open but everything was so bright. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she turned to face Maggie.

At first, she didn't recognize her. Her vision was a bit blurry. Once she could focus she instantly became worried. Maggie had a huge gash just above her left eye that extended down to her jaw. She also had what looked like a healing black eye. It was a terrible shade of purple, green and yellow. "Maggie what happened to you?"

Alex started to sit up. Maggie gently pushed her back down. "Alex, take it easy. I'm fine but you," Maggie's voice caught with the tears that were inevitable but now wasn't the time to shed them so she pushed them back deep inside her, to be shed later. "you are not fine. Alex just stay down. I'll explain everything just please stop trying to sit up it will only make things worse."

Alex stopped struggling. She had to admit now her head was starting to pound and she was noticing some pain in her ribs and her left shoulder. Her forearms were burning slightly. "Maggie what the hell happened? The last thing I remember was interrogating Lillian Luthor with you. How did I end up in a hospital bed feeling like I stuck my arms in acid and was run over by several trains?"

Maggie couldn't help but laugh at Alex's description of how she felt. It probably was accurate since Alex had no clue what happened to her. Maggie was just about to explain when Dr. Anderson came in.

"Agent Danvers your awake!"

"Warren how many times have I told you to call me Alex?"

Maggie noticed the slight smile that played on Warrens lips.

"At least a dozen times but I suppose given the circumstances I'll drop the formalities. Alex how do you feel?"

Maggie and Alex both responded with Alex's previous statement about acid and trains.

"That is almost an accurate description. I'm going to assume you know who this is?"

Alex looked at Warren with so much confusion. "Why wouldn't I know who my girlfriend is?

At that statement, Warren and Maggie both exchanged looks. The look on Warrens face was enough to tell Maggie that is was best if she let him get on with his examination of Alex. "Alex, Warren will explain what happened or at least why your injured and why you wouldn't remember me. I'm not going to go far. I'll be back when he is finished. I promise."

Maggie started to get up but Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. If Maggie didn't know any better she would say it was the deepest most passionate kiss they had ever shared. But that wasn't true. The most passionate kiss they had ever shared Alex probably didn't remember. It had happened right as the white Martian human hybrids had attacked and put Alex where she is now.

When their lips parted, it was all Maggie could do to hold herself together. "I'll just be out in the hallway. I'll try to get in touch with Kara she'll want to know that your awake." Maggie let go of Alex and walked out the door. It was there that she stopped. Her emotions had taken over she was relieved that Alex remembered who she was. But she was also overcome by the fact that she had put Alex in this situation.

The tears could no longer be held back. They came freely along with choked sobs. Maggie slid down the wall to the left of the door she had just exited and let herself go. She didn't care if anyone saw her. Alex remembered who she was and everything they had.

Kara had just come back from a bank robbery when she heard something she hadn't heard in a week. Her sisters voice. She was supposed to fill J'onn in on the bank robbery but she couldn't. Alex was awake. That was all she could focus on. She didn't use her super-speed to make her way down to the medical bay. She walked a normal human speed. Using that time to get herself together. When she reached the medical wing, she heard her sister talking to Dr. Anderson but she also heard Maggie crying.

Kara's heart was breaking. She hadn't been paying attention to what Alex had been saying she was just happy to be hearing her voice again. She thought that Maggie's broken sobs were because she didn't remember who she was. She crouched down in front of Maggie and put her hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

Maggie felt the contact suspected that it was Kara but she wasn't ready to look at her. She let the tears flow for a few more minutes before finally looking at Kara. "She remembers me. She doesn't remember any of the battle but, Kara she remembers me."

Kara didn't say anything she just took Maggie in her arms and cried along with her. Relieved that they were happy tears. This was a good sign that Alex didn't have any brain damage. After they had collected themselves they pulled away from each other. Wiping away any remaining tears in her eyes Kara settled in on the floor next to Maggie. Kara was beyond relieved Alex remembered Maggie. But Kara wasn't getting her hopes up yet. Warren was still running tests on Alex to see if there were any side effects from the concussion. There could be things wrong with Alex that they wouldn't know about until she woke up. For now, she would just sit with Maggie and relish in the fact that Alex was awake and hadn't forgotten more than the battle with CADMUS.

Maggie wasn't sure how much time had passed before Warren came out to give them the run down on Alex's recovery. "So, what's the official word Doc?" For the first time since Alex woke up and said her name Maggie sounded worried.

"Well she still has a long road ahead as far as her recovery goes. She's going to have headaches for a while. As I'm sure you have already figured out she doesn't remember the battle against CADMUS. I didn't go into any kind of detail about how she got her injuries. But being Alex Danvers she wants to know. I told her she needed to rest for the next 24 hours and that story would have to wait. But other than her missing 48 hours she doesn't seem to have any lasting effects from the concussion or blood loss. Of course, we won't know for sure until her brain has completely recovered."

All this was better news than they had hoped for. Alex was indeed in for a long recovery. Spent at home resting which Maggie knew Alex was going to hate.

"Can we go in and see her?" Kara asked shifting Maggie's attention from her thoughts.

"Yes, but remember no talking about CADMUS even if she begs and in general keep the conversation to a minimum. She really does need to rest."

Trusting that Maggie and Kara would keep Alex from getting agitated he left them to reconnect. Warren would never admit it, to anyone but himself, he was just as relieved as they were. The DEO would never have been the same if Alex had suffered permanent brain damage or worse died. Warren shuddered at the thought. Alex had always been one of his favorites from the beginning. She had been feisty in her early days of training. Which he admired. Now that he thought about it she had been extremely stubborn just like Maggie. But unlike Maggie some of Alex's stubbornness had worn off once she had completed training.

It wasn't until one of her first missions as a rookie that she had gained his respect. That mission had gone horribly wrong. Not because of anything any of the agents had done they had been fed false information and one of Alex's fellow recruits had been critically injured. Warren had no idea that Alex Danvers had completed a few years of medical school. They didn't have time to deploy a medical team so Alex had the team load the agent into the helicopter and used what was in the first-aid kit to perform a minor surgery. It kept the agent form bleeding out. If it hadn't been for her that agent wouldn't have made it back to the DEO.

Warren hadn't been aware of where he was going but he found himself standing behind that agent's desk. "Vasquez, I thought you would want to know that Agent Danvers is awake, and um doesn't seem to have any kind of brain damage."

Warren saw Vasquez still for a second at hearing that Agent Danvers was awake finally and would basically make a full recovery. What he didn't see were the tears silently falling from her eyes.

Susan Vasquez had hated Alex while they were training. She made everything look so easy. But when she had almost died and found out that Alex had worked so hard to save her life despite knowing that Vasquez hated her she had a whole new respect for Alex Danvers. But Vasquez wasn't the only life Alex had saved. Because of her vast array of skills Alex had been able to save many agents lives. That was one of the many reasons so many of the agents respected her. "That's good to hear Dr. Anderson."

After the attack and the prognosis Dr. Anderson had given them about Alex, Vasquez wasn't to confident they would ever see Alex Danvers walk these halls again. She had never thanked Alex for what she had done in their days as rookies maybe she should now.

Maggie and Kara entered Alex's room quietly. Neither one too sure of what to do. They took a seat in the chairs on either side of Alex's bed. They stayed quiet for a few minutes. They both had so much they wanted to say but were given strict instructions to let Alex rest.

Kara reached for Alex's hand and just held it. She didn't need to say anything. They look she shared with her sister said everything Kara couldn't put into words. This was the first-time Kara had come close to losing Alex. She hadn't allowed herself to think about it. Alex had always been there. From the moment, she was dropped off at the Danvers. Alex may not be her biological sister but that didn't diminish the sisterly bond the two shared. The fact that she had come so close to losing that forever finally hit her. Tears sprung from her eyes and Kara let go of Alex's hand. "I don't think anyone has contacted Eliza. I'm going to go do that and give you some time alone with Maggie."

As much as Kara wanted to climb into bed with Alex and hold her close like she did when they were teenagers and Kara was still adjusting to life on Earth. She knew that she wasn't the only one who loved Alex. Maggie needed this time to make sure that all of this was real. That Alex was out of the woods and would wake up in the morning and remember who Maggie was. In this past week, Kara realized how much more Maggie needed Alex than Kara had ever needed her.

Maggie didn't have anyone but her sister. Whom she had only gotten back a few days ago. Kara was turning to leave when Alex grabbed her arm. Alex didn't even need to say anything. Kara knew what she was going to ask. "Don't worry Alex I'll make sure Eliza stays away until tomorrow afternoon."

"You're the best sister. I'm so glad your pod crashed to earth when it did. I didn't know what I was missing out on until you came along."

Kara could only smile. "I feel the same way Alex." With that last statement, Kara left Alex alone with Maggie.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter isn't my best. I was struggling getting this one out. This is what I came up with. So don't hate me too much for dragging this out. It honestly was never my intention. Trying to find time to write between 2 jobs has been tough. Next chapter will start with the second half of the CADMUS attack and Alex processing that information. I have had the last 3 or 4 chapters of this story written from the time I posted the first chapter. This story might be coming to a close. Who knows maybe I'll add a few more chapters to the end but we'll see. Either way we are coming very close to the end. Again I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Enjoy!**

Maggie sat there, still holding Alex's hand, in silence for what seemed like an eternity. This past week had been the worst of her life. Many times, she thought about what she would say when Alex woke up. Not that she had, Maggie couldn't get any of the words out. So, she sat clinging to her hand like it was her life line. In many ways, it was. Alex was more than just her girlfriend. Maybe once Alex left the Medical Wing she would find the words to tell her.

Alex had so many questions about what had happened but Warren had given her strict instructions not to ask questions about it for the next 24 hours. She didn't remember anything about how she got these injuries. The last clear memory she had was interrogating Lillian Luthor with Maggie and that CADMUS had Steph. But the details surrounding Maggie's sister being captured are a bit fuzzy. She also remembers bits and pieces of conversations she had with Maggie after but she can't remember everything and that is the most frustrating part.

She hated the way Maggie looked right now. They way her sister and Maggie had been behaving it had to have been a rough week. More than a rough week and it had been because of her. Warren did tell her that he had been worried about possible brain damage. If it had been severe enough she could have lost more than 48 hours of memories. She couldn't begin to fathom how broken Maggie would have been if Alex had no memory of her or their life together thus far. She knew Warren wanted her to get some rest but she wouldn't be able to do that until she at least got Maggie to stop looking like a sad puppy.

"Sawyer what do you say we pretend that none of this happened." Alex gestured as best she could with her right hand up and down her body. "Just for tonight"

As much as Maggie wanted to forget about it she couldn't. She also wasn't ready to talk about it. Since Warren had said they couldn't talk about it maybe forgetting was the best thing to do for now.

"Yeah that is probably best." Maggie said in the saddest quietest voice she has ever heard come out of her mouth.

"I was thinking if your careful you could climb in here with me."

Maggie knew what Alex was doing. She had no idea what had happened to her but she had seen how it had effected Maggie and Kara. This only made Maggie love her more. Which only made Maggie remember the conversation they had before getting the call about the CADMUS strike. Alex probably didn't remember that Maggie had told her she loved her.

Given everything she could have lost that would be an easy fix. She carefully crawled into the bed with Alex. Careful not to bump into anything that would cause Alex serious pain. Maggie snuggled into Alex's side and felt her arm wrap around her pulling her closer. Maggie had missed this. The last week she had felt lost. Like she didn't have anywhere to go. Didn't belong anywhere.

That was one of the reasons she had stayed at the DEO. Her apartment felt so foreign to her. She had been staying at Alex's since she started working for the DEO. Only going there to utilize her heavy bag if Alex was working late and she needed to relive some stress. But she didn't want to stay at Alex's without her. With Alex's arm wrapped around her she finally felt complete again and that's when the tears sprang forth.

She had shed happy tears with Kara in the hallway earlier. These were the tears she had been holding onto during the late nights when all she wanted was for Alex to be safe in her arms. These were tears of joy, sadness, of what Maggie could have lost. But most of all they were tears of relief. She would get many more days of loving this woman.

Alex didn't say anything. Just held her a little tighter. When the tears finally slowed, Alex spoke, "I know I said we would forget about what had happened for tonight but I need you answer one question."

Maggie was expecting this. She knew when Alex said she wanted to forget about everything Maggie suspected she had something up her sleeve. But she had lost 48 hours' worth of memories. "Just one question."

"I almost died, didn't I?"

There it was the question Maggie didn't want to face tonight. Thinking back to the moment Kara heard Alex's heart stop brought the tears back. Remembering Alex on the operating table with no heartbeat. Warren and his team doing everything they could to get her back.

"You did die Alex. Your heart stopped beating on the operating table for a few minutes and it was all my fault." Maggie had said those first words with more venom in her tone than she had intended. The last part was said with so much despair. She didn't want to cry anymore but she couldn't help it. She loved this woman more than she had ever loved anyone. Even when she had loved Natalie it didn't compare to the love she felt for Alex Danvers.

Alex felt bad. She should have just let it go for tonight. "I'm sorry Maggie. I should have let it rest for tonight."

"No Danvers it's ok. You don't remember anything that landed you in this bed, in this condition. I would want to know the answer to that question if things were reversed. I almost lost you. I know it is always a possibility in our line of work. But loosing you because of a stupid decision I made was never an option."

"Maggie, I know I don't remember anything but I know you. You aren't the reason I'm here. I would have made the decision to help you of my own accord. Which means I put myself here. Not you."

Maggie wasn't going to argue with Alex over why she was in here. She would be bringing her the security footage tomorrow so she could see exactly what had happened. So much had happened that Maggie knew that she wouldn't be able to tell Alex every detail she would want to know. She would have to let her see for herself and form an opinion then.

"Well it wouldn't exactly have been either of us that technically put you in here. It would have been the 7ft White Martian hybrid but whose arguing schematics. At least for tonight."

Alex smiled, "Glad some of your sense of humor is back. Wait a 7ft White Martian hybrid did this to me?"

Maggie was mentally kicking herself for mentioning that. But she had succeeded in getting Alex to laugh now she just needed her to calm down. "Alex take a deep breath. Please. I don't want Dr. Anderson coming in here and making me leave because I got you worked up."

Alex took a few calming breaths. "Sorry but a 7ft alien hybrid?"

"Yeah and a few other normal sized alien hybrids."

"It must have been a hell of a fight."

"It was Danvers, it was." Maggie wasn't sure how Alex would react to the footage but for now she just wanted to sleep in the arms of the woman that she loved.

Alex was the first one to wake the next morning. Maggie was still curled into her right side with her head on her shoulder. Alex wasn't going to wake her. She suspected that Maggie hadn't gotten much sleep in this past week. She probably never left the DEO. With Maggie still sleeping Alex didn't have much else to do. Her thoughts quickly went to those missing 48 hours. She knew she had been in a medically induced coma for a week. That time was accounted for. It didn't help that she remembered bits and pieces of things. She couldn't be sure if any of it was real or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Maggie started to stir. Alex kissed the top of Maggie's head. "Morning Sawyer."

"Five more minutes please?" She said sleepily and snuggled deeper into Alex's side causing her to wince. That sound had Maggie wide awake in seconds. "I'm sorry Alex. What can I do?"

"Calm down for starters. I'm fine Maggie you just aggravated one of the more tender spots. I swear I'm fine."

Maggie wasn't convinced but let it slide. She needed to get up anyway. She needed to get the footage from Winn so Alex could watch it and see what exactly had happened to her. As Maggie swung her legs off the side of the bed the door to Alex's room opened. Dr. Anderson walked in with Eliza.

"Alex, sweetheart." Eliza had told herself she wasn't going to get emotional but the sight of her daughter conscious opened the flood gates.

"Mom, I'm ok. Come here." Alex embraced her mother as best she could given her injuries. She had never seen her mom like this. She really wanted to know what had happened to her.

Maggie left Eliza and Alex alone to talk. She made her way to Winn's computer lab. Or at least what remained of it. "Hey Winn, you got the security footage for me?"

"Well hello to you too. I do have that footage for you but I'm not handing it over until you tell me how you're doing."

"I'm doing good. Now that she is awake. Did you ever find out how CADMUS was able to get in the building? I'm assuming you went through all the security footage. Not just the footage of Alex."

"I have but not completely. I only just got our servers and other systems back to normal operational status. CADMUS really did a number on them. My top priority was getting the footage of Alex put together. I did look at Max's room right before the attack happened and he wasn't there."

"He probably has one of those brain implants that Lillian loves to put into her goons. Didn't we scan him for such a device when he arrived?"

"Alex did and nothing showed up. But are we surprised? I mean this is Lillian Luthor we are talking about. If she doesn't want you to find something you don't."

"Unless you're my sister." Maggie hadn't realized the words had come out of her mouth.

"Oh, yeah your sister, how is she?"

"Considering everything ok I guess. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened with me when she came back last week. We had dinner a few nights ago but she didn't want to talk about it then either."

"Both your girls will be ok Maggie. I don't know how close you and Steph are but she'll talk to you eventually. Just needs time to process everything I guess."

Winn handed her the footage she had been after. She kissed him on the top of his head in thanks. On her way, back to Alex's room she ran into Dr. Anderson. "Warren I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure Maggie."

"I know you wanted to give Alex a full 24 hours of rest before telling her what happened to her but she asked about it last night. Before you say anything she just needed to know if she almost died. I told her she had technically died and that a 7ft White Martian hybrid may have helped. She took it well."

"I'm not mad Maggie. This is Alex Danvers we are talking about. I knew she was going to ask questions I only told you and Kara to keep conversations to a minimum so you would know not to let her twist your arm into going into all the gory details last night."

"Oh, well that does make sense. So, do you think she'll be ready to watch the footage this afternoon?"

"I want to do some scans again but after I don't see why not."

Warren had given Maggie the all clear late that afternoon. She didn't' necessarily want to watch the footage. She had parts of it on a constant loop in her mind. She didn't want Alex to watch it alone and Maggie knew that she couldn't be in that room with Alex without support. She wasn't even sure she would be good support for Alex. She decided to call her sister.

 _Hey Maggie, is everything ok?"_

"Yeah I um…I'm going to be showing Alex the footage today. I don't know if I can do it alone."

" _And you don't want to put anyone else through that ordeal again. Do you want me to come over? Not the best circumstances for me to meet your girlfriend for the first time but I could think of worse ways."_

"Are you sure you would be up to it? I mean you did just go through your own ordeal with CADMUS."

" _Yes, I did but for once I'm in town when you need me. I'm not going to abandon you when you need me. I'll be over in 15."_

"Thanks Steph."

Maggie made her way back to Alex's room. Eliza was still there. It was good to see Alex talking to her mother so effortlessly. Their relationship had gotten better since Christmas but they still had their moments. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No Maggie you're not interrupting anything. We were just talking about you actually."

"All good things I hope."

"Of course, dear."

"Yeah mom was telling me how she had told you that you were a part of this family. Even if I had lost all memory of you it wouldn't change you being considered a part of the family. Apparently, you've made quite an impression on my mom."

"How could she not. Maggie is pretty awesome it just took meeting you to make her realize it."

Maggie stood up and gave her sister a hug. "Eliza this is my sister Steph. Steph this is Eliza Danvers."

"Steph it's nice to meet you. When did you get back into town? Maggie said you had been away on a top-secret operation with the army."

"I got back last week it was a bit unexpected but I'm glad to be back."

"Well we're glad to have you back. Depending on how long Alex is going to be in here I would love to have a dinner with all my girls before I go back to Midvale. You of course are more than welcome to join us Steph."

"That would be great Mrs. Danvers."

"Please call me Eliza."

"Eliza, it is then."

Eliza kissed Alex on the cheek and then made her way over to Maggie. She knew what was happening tonight. She was going to be showing Alex the footage of the attack. She knew Maggie needed some support to get her and Alex through this. She was glad that Maggie had her sister. She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Your mom seems nice."

"She can be if your name isn't Alexandra Danvers. It's nice to finally meet you Steph."

"Likewise. I wish it was under different circumstances. But nice to meet the woman who has my sister smitten none the less."

"Well I'm equally as smitten. Why are we meeting now anyway? Not that I'm sorry you're here I just figured Maggie would have wanted it to be outside of the DEO, considering what CADMUS put you through."

Maggie had watched the exchange happen in silence. But Alex's last statement took her off guard. "I thought the last thing you remembered was our interrogation of Lillian?"

"It's the last clear memory I have. I remember bits and pieces leading up to the attack on the DEO. I don't remember everything but we did have a conversation about your sister being taken by CADMUS and I think we talked about your parents kicking you out for being gay but that part is a bit fuzzy."

"We did talk about that. I didn't go into the full story but gave you the short version. They kicked me out and I didn't get to see Steph again until I was 17. Do you remember anything else from that morning?"

"I think I told you about the conversation Claire and I had when we were in Hawaii. If that is the case then I told you that I told Claire then that I loved you. I think you said it back but again I can't be too sure."

"I did Danvers. I told you I loved you and I never wanted to let you go. But I almost lost you and that is why Steph is here. I've got the security footage of the attack, battle or whatever you want to call it. I know Kara doesn't want to relive any of those moments and neither does anyone else. I don't particularly want to see or hear any of it again either but I'm not going to make you watch this alone. So, I'm here for you and Steph is here for me."

"Well then let's get this party started shall we."

Maggie set the laptop in front of Alex and hit play. Maggie took a seat next to Alex and kept her eyes on Alex for the first phase of the attack. She saw many emotions play across Alex's face. At one point Alex paused the video and told Maggie how proud she was of her. All Maggie could say in response was "Wait until phase 2 of the attack. You might not be so proud of me then."

Alex couldn't imagine that. But she kept watching and soon found out why Maggie would be saying it was her fault that Alex was in the shape she was. Alex hadn't seen anything quite like it before. When the footage was done playing Alex finally understood why Maggie and Kara had been acting the way they had. Combine her injuries with what she just saw and she would behave the same way. Alex truly had almost lost her life and she didn't know how she felt about it.


	24. Chapter 24

_The White Martian hybrids were unexpected. The other hybrids they knew how to handle. But 6-8ft tall White Martian hybrids was a whole different story. Alex looked at J'onn and Supergirl for some direction. Alex and J'onn locked eyes for a few seconds and Alex knew what needed to happen._

" _Smith, Matthews take cover over by the command center and get a few good shots in with the ammo you have left. Don't waste your shots only shoot if you think you can make it. Vasquez, I want you to go to the armory and grab anything you can get your hands on. Maggie, Armstrong you cover her. Once she's inside just shoot at whatever you get a clear shot at."_

 _Everyone nodded in agreement. Alex was down to a handful of regular bullets, her alien gun and the kryptonite sword. She trusted that Vasquez would pick up more than just ammunition. Alex suspected that they would all eventually have to go into hand to hand combat and a knife or sword was going to be more effective than fists against the White Martian hybrids._

 _The few glances Alex had taken toward J'onn and Supergirl told her a lot. It looked like their skin wasn't nearly as tough as the White Martians and they didn't have the ability to read minds. Or at least as far as Alex could tell. She managed to take out a few of the infernian hybrids and one of the smaller Martian hybrids before Vasquez made it back with the supplies._

 _Once supplies had been given out Alex made her way over to her sister who was struggling with one of the taller Martians. She couldn't use the sword against it because it would weaken Kara. It was dodging Kara's heat vision and freeze breath faster than any of the others. If she could just get a good shot in with her gun she could stun the thing enough to get her knife in its heart._

 _A distraction that's what they needed. "Supergirl!"_

 _Kara looked at Alex and saw the gun raised and she knew what she needed to do. She flew away and Alex shot the hybrid in the head. Then quickly stabbed it in the heart. They both quickly moved onto another target. Alex going to help Smith with a few of the infernian hybrids that had him trapped in a corner._

 _They were getting closer to even numbers when Alex noticed Kara was in trouble again. They fought hard for what felt like an eternity before bringing down the Martian. Maggie had taken down the last of the Infernian hybrids and made her way over to Alex and Kara._

" _I think we've just about finished them off." As the words left Maggie's lips a few more of the White Martian hybrids made an entrance. Kara made a move to stop Maggie. "Supergirl don't worry I've got this one you're going to have your hands full with that one."_

 _Kara turned around and saw that Maggie was right. Kara was certain that this was a White Martian not a hybrid. Luckily, she had Alex to help her. They were making quick work of the White Martian when Alex heard Maggie cry out in pain. Alex left Kara and went to help Maggie._

 _They had been close to taking down the Martian when it broke Maggie's wrist. Alex tossed Maggie her gun and motioned for her to wait until she had a clear shot. Alex had hoped Maggie would be able to stun it and Alex could use her sword and decapitate the thing. Before Alex could maneuver away from the oncoming assault she had been struck by its massive fist. When she had regained her barring's, the thing was going after Maggie again. The gun wouldn't fire and she was out of ammunition for her other weapon. It was about to strike Maggie. Alex called out and got it to relocate its attention to her. She was counting on Maggie getting the gun to recharge itself so she could get a shot at the thing._

 _She just needed to buy some time. So, she fought the thing for a few minutes and was losing horribly. It had her pinned to the ground. It placed its foot on her head and slowly started to increase pressure. Alex felt her skull crack in a few places. Just when she thought the end was near the Martian was no longer on top of her. Supergirl had taken it out. She tried to move her head so she could find Maggie and see if she was ok but her vision started to go black. She tried to fight it but couldn't._

Alex sat in silence for a long time. Processing everything, she had just watched. In some ways, she was glad she didn't remember any of this. Seeing it all played back made it feel as if it wasn't her these things were happening to. But it was her. She had all the injuries to prove it. She now fully understood why Kara and Maggie had looked so solemn when she had first woken up. They had almost lost her and they remembered it all. Were the ones who had to suffer the pain of not knowing if she would wake up. Maggie could have lost much more than that. Not just if she didn't wake up. But if Alex hadn't remembered who Maggie was she would have lost a huge part of her life.

Maggie desperately want to know what Alex was thinking. But she knew this was a lot to process so she let her do just that. She was in some ways still processing things herself. She still hadn't come to terms with almost losing the love of her life. Now she was going to spend every day telling and showing Alex exactly what she meant to her. She looked back in Alex's direction and she seemed to be nearing the end of her processing. She looked at Maggie with those hazel eyes she had loved since they first met. Those hazel eyes that would always tell a story. A story that only those closest to her would be able to understand. The story they told now was one of pain and sorrow. Of coming to terms with a near death experience. Of apology because she had almost left behind this amazing woman who had never had a love like this before.

"Maggie come here."

Maggie complied. She had started to lay on top of Alex. Momentarily forgetting that Alex had several broken ribs but Alex just wrapped her right arm tightly around her. Maggie let herself melt into Alex's body.

"Maggie there is so much I want to say but I can't find the right words." Alex meant it. She felt so many things after watching that footage and every time she tried to express her thoughts or feelings to Maggie none of the words seemed right.

"Alex, you don't need to say anything." Because Maggie already knew what Alex wanted to say. Knew that Alex was sorry for putting Maggie in a position of falling head over heels in love with her to only face the possibility of losing her when they had only just started. Alex had nothing to be sorry for it wasn't her fault this happened. Maggie knew that she could live 1,000 years and still never deserve this woman.

"But I do. I love you Maggie and I know how this past week has affected you. None of this was your fault. If you want to blame anyone blame CADMUS but not yourself. Hell, you can even blame me if you want to. But you must stop blaming yourself because this wasn't your fault in the slightest. I would do this all over again if it meant that you were safe. That you could live another day."

"Alex, it wouldn't have been a life worth living without you." Alex started to object but Maggie gently placed a finger on Alex's lips stopping her. "No, I need to say this. Alex, you have given me a reason to keep going. To keep living my life. To love living my life. Especially that life with you. You were the first person to love me for who I was. Not try to make me be someone I'm not. Ever since my parents kicked me out I felt less than. Not worthy of anyone's love. Natalie and Kate made it worse. So finally having someone love me, truly, for who I am has been the greatest thing to happen to me."

Alex couldn't argue with that. She still didn't know what had happened with Maggie's parents other than they kicked her out for being gay. She knew that Natalie and Kate had done something terrible but she still had no idea what exactly. Alex released her grip on Maggie and looked in her eyes. "I know life without me would have been hard for you. Initially. You would have moved on. You would have done it for me. Because you know that is what I would have wanted. But just so we are clear I don't plan on leaving you for the foreseeable future."

"Maggie if you don't marry her one day I will."

Maggie and Alex both turned in the direction of the voice. Maggie buried her head in Alex's chest trying to stifle a laugh. While Alex smiled, and kissed the top of Maggie's head. They had both forgotten that Steph was there. Alex was about to say something when Vasquez knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Agent Danvers but Agent Sawyer is needed in central command."

"Which one?" Maggie and Steph asked in unison.

"Oh right, Maggie your needed in central command."

Maggie kissed Alex lightly before climbing off her. As she was halfway out the door she turned around and looked at her sister with a very stern look in her eyes and index finger pointed in her direction. "Play nice while I'm gone."

"No guarantees Sawyer." Steph said playfully. Watching Maggie shake her head as she walked away. Once Steph knew Maggie wasn't within ear shot she looked at Alex. She herself had so much she wanted to say but couldn't seem to find the words she needed. So, she settled for what she knew she could get out, "Normally this would be the time I would give my 'don't hurt my sister because I'll have to hurt you' speech. But I don't need to do that with you. Alex you're the first person that has loved Maggie for who she is. You have helped her realize that she is someone worth loving."

Steph had to stop herself from going too far with their history. She wasn't sure how much Maggie had told her and she knew that many aspects of Maggie's life was a story that only Maggie could tell. She also wasn't sure what Maggie had told Alex and if Alex remembered anything that Maggie had told her.

Alex smiled at Steph. "You know Claire said the same thing. Well something very similar while we were in Hawaii. I've only ever had your sister's best interests at heart."

"Has she told you about her coming out or the full story of what Natalie and Kate did to her? Why it turned her into the emotionally closed off Maggie you fell in love with?" Steph asked this with some hesitation not sure if this was over stepping.

"Not the full story of what happened but I do know that your parents kicked her out and she lived with your grandmother. As far as the Natalie and Kate thing I only know that they did something really awful but what that awful thing was exactly she hasn't told me yet. I don't want you to tell me if I'm right because this is something Maggie needs to tell me but I've suspected that Natalie cheated on her with Kate. It's the only thing that makes sense."

Damn Alex was smart. Steph had always thought that Natalie was going to be the one that Maggie married. Or at least what Steph had gathered from Maggie's phone calls and the 3 times Steph had visited Maggie in Metropolis. Now seeing how Maggie was with Alex she knew how wrong she had been.

"I hope she tells you soon. I have always thought of Maggie as a puzzle when it comes to her girlfriends. Some try to put the pieces together and when they get to a piece that they just can't seem to fit anywhere they give up. Or you have the ones that hate puzzles and don't even try to fit the pieces that they are given together. Or the flip side of that Maggie didn't give them anything."

Alex couldn't agree more with Steph. The few times Maggie had talked about her relationships after the Natalie and Kate incident and her experience with Maggie. It was like putting together a puzzle. "I guess I'm the one likes putting together puzzles and has managed to put all the pieces Maggie has given me together but I can't complete the puzzle until she hands over the rest."

"It also makes you the most patient of girlfriends. I'm glad she has you. I can't wait to see what your future holds."

Alex couldn't either. Not only was she looking forward to getting to know Maggie completely but she was looking forward to getting to know her little sister.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok guys we are getting close to the end of this story. Well at least the end I have had written for this since I started this back in December. This story became so much more than I had thought it would when I started writing it. Now for those of you who also read my story A Life With Alex Danvers you might find a familiar place in this chapter. Any way happy reading. As always look forward to the reviews.**

Maggie had never been so happy. Felt so loved. Alex was everything she had been looking for. Without ever having to try they knew what the other needed at any given moment. They had been together a little over 8 months and she was more in love with Alex than she had ever thought possible. Turning her away all those months ago had almost been the biggest mistake of her life. Then she had almost lost her. It had been a month since the attack and the images of Alex being pummeled by that White Martian hybrid and lying on the operating table with no heartbeat still haunted her.

Alex spent 2 weeks in the medical wing of the DEO before Warren let her go home. She still had to take it easy. Which was no easy task for Maggie but luckily, she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Since Maggie had almost lost Alex she knew that she needed to tell Alex everything. She had already given Alex the short version of her coming out story but the Natalie and Kate betrayal was just that. Beyond those words, she hadn't been able to tell Alex anything. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this beautiful, kind hearted, extremely patient woman. But she couldn't do that if she didn't tell her the truth about her coming out to her parents and how her best friend and girlfriend at the time had cheated on her.

A few months ago, she would have been afraid that telling Alex all these things would make her realize that Maggie really was damaged goods and she wouldn't want to be with her. But Maggie knew that wasn't the case. Alex had managed to tear down most of the wall that was surrounding Maggie. Alex couldn't tear down the rest of that wall Maggie had to. It terrified her. She had spent all those years building that wall and it had done a good job of protecting her but it had also done a fair amount of damage as well. But was she ready for this. Was she ready to relive the most horrible moments of her life?

That was the one part of her life that she held on to with a vice like grip. This is the first time she had even allowed herself to think about that part of her life. It just hurt too much. Because of the injuries, she sustained in that alien attack Alex was forced to take some time off. Maggie took that as the prime opportunity to give Alex the rest of herself. She was taking her to Nebraska. Not Blue Springs but a town 50 miles away where she had a cabin. She knew Alex wasn't big into camping but Alex wouldn't mind because she would be with her. Maybe this would be a good time. She would need a good bottle of whiskey to get through this conversation but it had to happen.

Alex had been home for 2 weeks. She couldn't remember ever feeling this run down before. The 2 weeks she had been in the medical wing weren't her best moments. She refused most of the pain meds Warren had wanted to give her. They always made her head foggy and she didn't want to lose anymore moments. She had almost died protecting the woman she loved and almost lost her memories of her. Now she was going stir crazy. Her burns had healed for the most part, still some red irritated skin. Her dislocated thumb wasn't usable but fine otherwise. Her shoulder was still giving her some trouble. Her ribs though, were still painful. She had to be careful of her movements. Too fast and they protested with searing pain. She still suffered from the occasional headache that threatened to rip her skull in two.

She was just about to call Steph to see if she wanted to come over and keep her company when Maggie walked through the door looking worn out like always. But there was something else there today.

Maggie set her bag on the counter and made her way over to the couch and gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips. "So, I talked to J'onn and he has given me the next 2 weeks off. There isn't much going on with CADMUS at the moments so I figured we could get away for a bit. Get you out of the apartment."

Alex felt it when Maggie had kissed her. Tension. Something was occupying Maggie's thoughts enough to make her tense. Maybe that was why she wanted to get away not just to get Alex out of the apartment. To be honest Alex wanted nothing more than to get out of the apartment and out of the city. With the condition, she was still in she didn't think it was a good idea. Maybe if her ribs had healed a bit more. "Maggie it's a great idea but I don't think Warren is going to give the ok for something like this."

"Oh, don't worry he is the first one I asked. He said as long as I don't over stimulate you it will be fine."

"Now I'm curious as to where your taking me?"

Maggie sat on Alex's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. She kissed Alex on the cheek and playfully said, "That's for me to know and you to find out Danvers."

They had been here for 2 days Alex loved the cabin and the solitude that it provided. After the alien attack that was something they both need. Alex had hoped that coming out here would have eased some of Maggie's tension. Something was on Maggie's mind and Alex just wanted her to know what it was so she could help. If she felt 100% she would push a little harder. Get her to open up. She just had to keep telling herself that Maggie brought her to Nebraska for a reason and she would tell her when she was ready. For now, Alex focused on this exact moment. It was almost summer so the temperature was warm but not hot. Not exactly the perfect temperature but pretty close. Maggie was inside making coffee and breakfast. She insisted Alex go outside and soak up the beautiful sunrise.

The cabins porch faced the mountains and the sun peeking out of them in the morning was so beautiful. The first morning Alex woke to an empty bed. Maggie had wanted to show Alex the beautiful sunrise but wanted to do it with coffee and her signature cinnamon rolls. Something she had never made for Alex before and what a beautiful sunrise it had been. Not just the sunrise itself but the company she had shared it with.

Maggie knew that she had to tell Alex tonight. She could tell Maggie was hiding something. As far as Maggie was concerned she would rather not relive this part of her past. But she had to if she had any hope of marrying this woman one day. Because that is the future she saw. Marrying Alex and spending the rest of their lives together. But for now, she just wanted to breath in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend in the Nebraska sun light.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked after they had finished breakfast.

"Better. My head still hurts but not nearly as bad as the few days after I left the hospital. My shoulder and ribs feel better too. Not at 100% but not as painful."

"Think you would be up for a small hike."

"Yeah I think I could handle that."

"Ok we'll leave in an hour."

The hike hadn't been long but Alex had lied before at least about her ribs. The 45-minute hike over mostly flat terrain about killed her. But she sensed that Maggie had wanted to take her to a specific place. She had been right. It was a creek that had the most amazing field of wildflowers growing on either side. The smell alone was enough to take your breath away.

"My dad and I discovered this place one spring. We would come here for spring break as a family. That cabin was my great-grandfathers. When he passed, he left it to my Grams and she left it to me. After I went to college I would come back here every spring break. Usually just with Claire and Kate. Once Natalie entered the picture she came along too. When Steph was, old enough I taught her how to swim in the deeper part of the creek about 10 feet to your left."

Maggie pointed to a spot where the water seemed to stop. There was a small overhang of tree's shading the water from the sun. It also looked like there had once been a rope hanging off one of the branches but Alex couldn't be sure.

"She was terrified when dad was trying to teach her how to tread water. I jumped in and showed her it wasn't hard or terrifying. While scolding my dad at the same time for not teaching her how to float first like grandpa Sam had shown me. My dad just laughed and let me take over. After 2 hours, she was able to swim well enough that we didn't need to worry about her drowning." Maggie smiled at the memory. She had forgotten about that. This was the first time she had been back to the creek since she inherited the cabin. It had to many memories tied to it that she didn't feel like reliving. Until now.

Alex saw the briefest flicker of happiness after sharing that memory of her sister. But before Alex could even really process it she was back to the pained expression she had worn most of this trip. She was about to ask Maggie something about her family but she had started to speak again.

"This is also the same place I confided in my grandmother. About anything I didn't think I could talk to my mom about. We were close when I was younger. It was on a particularly cold spring day that Grams and I took an early morning walk to this creek and I told her that I liked girls. She didn't judge me. She just excepted it. Didn't ask any questions or call me a freak."

After that statement, Maggie paused. She had to collect herself. She couldn't do this it hurt too much. Maybe if her Grams was still here she could do this. Grams would have loved Alex. She would have told Maggie that she better not let this one get away. Just like every important person left in her life had since meeting Alex.

The tears that had been forming in Maggie's eyes fell freely now. She grabbed both of her hands in hers and looked Alex in the eye. "Alex I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life. I don't deserve you and I don't think I ever will."

Alex knew Maggie believed that. Alex knew differently. Maggie did deserve her. Did deserve the love that Alex had to offer. She would just have to spend the rest of her life showing Maggie that she did deserve her. That they deserved each other. Alex knew that there was nothing she could say to comfort Maggie. So, she wrapped her arms around her and brought her into as tight of a hug as her ribs would allow.

Once the tears had stopped flowing Maggie pulled out of the embrace and started speaking again, "Coming to this spot has reminded me of so many things that I have kept buried all these years. Some of them are the happiest memories from my childhood some are things that I have kept buried for a reason."

Alex pushed a strand of Maggie's hair and resting her hand on Maggie's cheek and gently stroking in with her thumb. Looking at her with as much reassurance as she could, "Maggie whatever it is you can tell me. I'm not going anywhere you have to know that."

"I do know." Maggie sat up to look at Alex, "I haven't been afraid of you leaving me since my sister was taken by CADMUS and when I almost lost you because I decided to start a fight with a White Martian hybrid when I should have waited for you to help. When someone risks their life for someone they must be pretty important." Maggie said with a hint of her usually cheery self.

"That is true." Alex said with a chuckle. God, she loved this woman. She knew that this place was hurting her but it was also helping her heal. Maybe this was all Maggie needed to finally open that part of herself to Alex. Maybe that was the purpose of coming here. For Maggie to finally give all of herself to Alex. But whatever it was that Natalie and Kate had done all those years ago, that she had kept bottled up inside had to be just as painful as almost losing Alex. This was the first-time Maggie had mentioned her parents with some kind of fondness. Until now, she had only talked about her grandmother and her sister. Alex knew that now wasn't the time to talk about her parents or the Natalie and Kate incident so she settled for a safe topic. "Tell me more about your grandmother."

"She would have liked you. I wish you two could have met. She was an amazing woman. She used to tell me stories of when she was younger. All the trouble she would get into. She said I was a lot like her. I was always causing trouble. We would compare stories and see who could out do the other. She was my best friend. I wasn't allowed to attend her funeral. Because I was gay. I used to say that was the worst day of my life but then I met you and almost lost you in to short a time. That became the worst day of my life. The 4th worst was telling my parents I was gay. I want to tell you about that and the 3rd worst day of my life but not here. This place holds only happy memories for me and I want to keep it that way. Be able to create many more happy memories here." Maggie took a moment to look at Alex and knew that she had made the right choice in bringing her here. In a way bringing her here had made telling her about her past easier. She knew what had to happen tonight.

"Alex I told you my parents kicked me out when I told them I was gay. It hurt but that isn't what broke me. I am going to tell you everything. Every single excruciating detail even if it rips me apart. What I need you to promise me is that you will just listen. No interruptions. If you do, I might not be able to start again."

"Of course. I will sit and only listen."

They stayed at the creek for a while longer. Sitting in silence. Alex pulled Maggie into her and just held her there. That was what she needed right now. Alex could tell that she had gotten shaken up just mentioning the parts of her past that she hadn't spoken about in 8 years. Maggie needed to feel the reassurance in the embrace. And she did Alex could feel the tension slowly leave her. She just hoped that her love for Maggie would be enough to bring her back from the pain of this nightmare she would be reliving tonight. That was the only thing Alex was afraid of. Maggie was more fragile regarding her emotions than she would ever let on.


	26. Chapter 26

Maggie knew she needed to do this. She did, she just didn't want to relive the pain that was Kate and Natalie. Alex had finished cleaning up from dinner and settled into the chair closest to the fireplace. She had poured herself and Maggie glasses of whiskey. She handed Maggie a glass and the bottle. Maggie just smiled at her girlfriend. She was the first person who would know what she needed. Often times before Maggie knew it was what she needed. She took a sip from her glass and faced the window that was on the wall opposite of the fireplace. She knew she wouldn't be able to look at Alex while telling most of this tale. She set her glass and the bottle down and began telling the story of her painful past.

"I knew from the time I was 12 that I was different. I liked girls, not the boys all the other girls my age were starting to get interested in. I told my Grams when I was 12. I didn't tell anyone else until I was 14 that's when I told my best friend Kate. She was completely ok with it. Having her accept that without any hesitation or questions gave me a new sense of confidence. I started approaching some of the girls that I thought were pretty or had even the slightest hint of being like me. I told you about Claire and how she was the first girl I had sex with. There had been a few moments of doubt for me that maybe I wasn't gay that I just hadn't met the right guy. As awkward as having sex for the first time was it gave me the confirmation I needed. Without a shadow of a doubt I was gay. I decided a few days later that I would finally tell my parents. I thought they would have handled it better than they did. I didn't expect to be accepted with open arms and complete understanding but the last thing I expected was to get kicked out of the house and disowned by them."

Alex still couldn't wrap her mind around Maggie's parents being heartless enough to kick their own daughter out for being honest with them about who she is. Alex took a small sip from her glass and watched Maggie intently.

"I had gone to Claire's after school to get a pep talk of sorts I guess. She's real good with those. After about an hour she convinced me that telling them was the next step I needed to take. I would feel better after. I made my way home and found my mom in her usual spot, in the family room watching one of her talk shows. I asked her if dad was home yet and she said he was. I found him out in the barn working on the tractor. I asked him to stop what he was doing and come inside. I had something important I needed to tell him and mom. He said he would be in as soon as he got some part I can't remember the name of back on and he would be inside in 20 minutes."

Maggie had stopped talking and started pacing. Alex knew this was tough for her. Knew that she hadn't given this part of her life much thought, if any, in a very long time. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and tell her it was ok. It was all in the past and she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. But she had promised that she would let her tell this story at her own pace.

Maggie stopped pacing, took a large sip of whiskey and started speaking again. "I took that time to tell my sister who was 11 at the time. Steph knew the entire time. She was always so observant. She told me that she still loved me and just wanted me to be happy. She told me that she hoped mom and dad would be just as accepting. I heard the back door and knew dad was back inside. Steph took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. We walked downstairs together. Dad was washing up in the kitchen and I almost chickened out. But I couldn't hold that secret in any longer. Once my dad sat down I just blurted it out."

"Both of my parents sat there silent, for what felt like an eternity. In all actuality it was probably a solid 30 seconds. When they got over their shock my mom was the first person to speak. And what came out of her mouth is forever ingrained in my memory."

"Margaret Eleanor Sawyer, what kind of stunt are you trying to pull now? This is not funny."

"Mom, it's not a stunt. I am gay. I've known since I was twelve. I figured it was time you and dad knew."

"My mom sat there silent for a moment. I was hoping that she was processing it all. Figuring out how she was going to handle telling all her friends that her daughter was gay. Or at the very least avoiding telling them I was gay. I could have handled that or her telling me to keep it a secret until I was in college. At the time I probably wouldn't have liked the idea too much but it would have been better than the words that came out of her mouth next."

Alex watched Maggie drain what was left of the whiskey in her glass and set it on the window sill. Alex knew what was coming next but it didn't make it any easier. It just made her heart break that much more for Maggie.

"I never expected the words that came out of her mouth. I also never expected my father to sit there silently and not say anything." Maggie had said with a slight catch in her voice. She took a breath and refilled her glass. All she wanted right now was to crawl into Alex's lap and let her hug the pain away. But she knew she couldn't she would never get this story out.

"Margaret this is something that your father and I cannot tolerate. The fights and the pranks you pull at school are tiresome to deal with we can do just that. You are simply mixed up somehow about being gay. You don't really like girls in that way. Until you come to your senses you are not permitted to stay under this roof. I will allow you to stay tonight so you can pack your things. But after breakfast tomorrow you will not be allowed to stay in this house. As long as you are keeping up this façade of liking other girls."

Alex felt her heart rip in half. She drained what was left of her glass and walked over to Maggie. She only looked at her. She didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. Not just because of the promise she had made but because nothing would comfort Maggie in this moment. Alex would have to wait until Maggie had finished this tale to comfort her and help heal this old wounds.

She held her empty glass in front of Maggie and silently asked for a refill. Maggie obliged. Alex made her way back to the chair she had just vacated and settled in for the rest of this story that she didn't think either of them would ever be ready for.

"I had looked at my dad hoping that for once he would take matters into his own hands and stand up to mom. Stand up for me. But he just sat there and let everything unfold. My mom was always the dominant one in the relationship. I had just hoped that this time he would put his 2 cents in. He couldn't look at her, couldn't look at me. Still my mom kicking me out of the house was worse than my dad doing nothing. I had always had a better relationship with my mom. Even though I am more like my dad. Having her kick me out for being truthful with her about liking girls crushed my soul."

It took every ounce of self-control that Alex possessed to keep her from running to Maggie and scooping the woman she loved into her arms. Alex hadn't known her when she was 14 but she knew that she hadn't deserved that. She just took another sip of her whiskey and listened to Maggie finish this story.

"I knew she was serious so there was no need to ask any questions. I knew that I would be heading straight to Grams the next morning. I don't know if I told you but Grams was my dad's mother. I never knew my mother's parent's. They both died when I was too young to remember who they were. The second worst part was trying to explain to Steph why I wasn't allowed to stay in the house anymore. She was 11 and didn't fully understand. The next morning when I had finished packing my last bag Steph came into my room. She looked like I had died. And I guess in some ways I did. Her big sister was no longer going to be easily accessible. If last night was any indication of my future, I wouldn't be seeing my sister anytime soon."

Sweet innocent Steph. When they got back to National City Maggie needed to have a serious conversation with her sister. They never talked about that night. They always treated it as the elephant in the room. Knowing it was there but choosing not to acknowledge it's presence. Now that they were both adults and Alex was helping Maggie heal these old wounds she needed to help heal some of the mutual wounds she shared with her sister. She went to take a shot of whiskey but noticed her glass was empty. She refilled it, took a couple sips and continued.

"She was so scared. I had never seen her so scared. I gave her the best hug I could give her and told her that she would see me again. We would figure something out. Without Mom and Dad knowing. I had called Grams the night before to tell her what had happened. She told me she would pick me up in front of my parent's house at 8AM. Before I exited the house I looked back at my parents and told them it didn't have to be this way they could change their mind. 'As long as you participate in such vulgar acts it has to be this way. I can't have you influencing my daughter with your acts of vulgarity.' I refused to look at my mom after that. I started to walk out the door but decided I needed to say something to my dad before I was no longer allowed near him. I told him he could choose me. He didn't have to follow her orders. He was free to choose. For once in his life I wanted him to make a decision for himself instead of letting my mom dictate it for him. He could only look down at his feet. I called him a coward and walked toward the door. I knew Steph had been listening to the whole exchange at the top of the stairs she had come down crying begging my mom to let me stay. I went to give her a hug but my mother yanked her away before I could. I gave my mom the deadliest stare I could muster. I told Steph it would be ok and that I loved her. I had managed to hold all the tears back until I was safely in Grams car."

Reliving that all over again had her shedding a few more tears. She took a moment to look at Alex. She recognized the look in her eyes and the look on her face. She was sticking to her word of not interrupting, but Maggie knew Alex wanted to hold her, comfort her and tell her she was sorry. That she didn't deserve that. Maggie looked back out the window and took a rather large gulp of whiskey. Letting the burning sensation bring her back to her past.

"So I lived with Grams until she died. Grams knew that she wasn't going to be around much longer. She was 90 years old. When I turned sixteen Grams gave me the best gift I could have gotten. She got me emancipated from my parents and had re-written her will. I didn't learn of the will until she passed away. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be around much longer so she wanted to make sure I would be able to take care of myself until I went off to college. She died 4 months later."

Alex and Maggie had talked about her grandmother a bit over the 8 months they had been dating but they never got anywhere close to when she had died. Alex always assumed it had happened after she went off to college. Realizing that Maggie had lost someone so important to her before she was legally an adult had the tears flowing freely from Alex's eyes and the urge to get up and hold her tight stronger. But still she did as she promised. She sat and listened because that is what Maggie needed.

"My mom being the horrible person she was, kept me from attending Grams funeral. I just sat outside the church crying. Claire had come to sit with me. Let me cry on her shoulder. When the church started to empty she took me back to her house and called my best friend Kate. They threw together a make-shift memorial service for me. It was one of the nicest things anyone had done for me since I came out publicly. After a few hours of watching movies and talking with my friends I made my way to the cemetery where they buried her. Had a short conversation with her and went back to her house only to find that my parents where there. They, well my mom, was trying to tell me that I was no longer allowed to live in this house. I didn't feel like fighting her so I asked her if I could at least pack up some essential items. She agreed and while I was packing my bag I heard my father talking to my mother. 'Alice she probably doesn't have anywhere else to go. What is the harm in letting her stay here? At least until the reading of the will.' I'm not sure what my mom said or if she said anything at all. The next thing I heard was the front door slamming and my dad was walking into my bedroom."

"Maggie you can stay here until the reading of the will. Depending on what is in my mother's will you may need to find another place to live. But knowing my mom she probably left you the house. She told me that she had helped you get emancipated in case she didn't make it to your eighteenth birthday but she never said anything about her will."

"He didn't give me time to respond before he walked out of my bedroom. A few days later my grandmothers lawyer called and told me she had left me most of her estate. She had left Steph enough money for college but I got the rest. I was stunned but was also relieved. I didn't have to worry about finding a new home. Or having to work while school was in session. So I went about my life kissing any girl that would let me and even sleeping with a few of them but nothing ever stuck. Which I wasn't' upset about. I didn't want to form any romantic attachments to anyone from Blue Springs. Steph and I had worked out a way to communicate with each other until she reached her freshman year of high school. Our parents wouldn't be able to keep us from seeing each other then. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her."

And that was true having her sister back in her life had made her realize just how lonely she had been living at that house all alone. Her little sister had grown up so much since the last time she saw her Maggie remembered being so proud of the young woman she was becoming. Now she wondered how Steph would have turned out if Maggie had been allowed to live in the house. To be a proper big sister. But she couldn't reminisce for too long she needed to get to the most horrible part to this tale from her past. The part that would take everything she had to tell and more whiskey. She drained what was left of her glass in one gulp. She refilled her glass and noticing Alex had only a little bit of the amber liquid left. So she filled her glass as well. All without looking at her. Because if she looked at her now she would break and this story would never come out.

"Once I graduated Claire, Kate and I left for Metropolis. Claire and I had been accepted to Metropolis University. Kate was going to one of the many culinary schools. College was where I finally found myself. Dating was much easier, which boosted my confidence levels a bit. I had also made some new friends and started opening up to people again. After everything my parent's and a few supposed friends in high school had done to me I had some trust issues. Then I met Natalie. She was the first person I fell in love with. We dated through college and through my time in the academy. I was the most open with her as I had ever been with anyone we had no secrets or so I thought."

Maggie closed her eyes and stayed silent for a few moments letting all the memories that she had buried deep inside her subconscious fly to the surface. In that moment of silence Maggie realized something. Something that she had known all along. But it had taken reliving these parts of her past to realize this wasn't painful anymore. That fear, not pain had kept her from telling Alex sooner. Almost losing Alex had been more painful than what Natalie had done. Because Alex loved her and cared about her. Maggie smiled to herself. She would be able to get through the rest of this story. It would still be painful but Alex, the women she loved would help her through. Would be there at the end of it all to comfort her.

Alex saw the pained expression on Maggie's face. Saw her eyes squeeze shut like she was trying to shut out something. Alex suspected all those painful memories she had suppressed all those years were rushing forward. Despite the promise she had made Alex couldn't stand seeing her girl hurting like this. She was just about to get up and walk to her when she saw Maggie open her eyes and smile. She knew the detective had figured out something that would allow her to survive the retelling of this painful tale. She sat back in her chair and took another sip of her whiskey and waited for Maggie to start up again.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Alex and saw nothing but love in her features. Maggie walked over to the other chair and turned it to face her. She needed to see Alex and the love she had for her in order to finish. "I had just started my second year with MPD and was starting my SWAT team training. It meant that I had inconsistent hours. Natalie and I had moved in together after I graduated from the academy. I had just finished a grueling morning of training and went home to shower and grab something to eat before heading out on afternoon rounds. I saw Natalie's car in her parking space. I didn't expect her to be home she was supposed to be at the office. When I opened the door to our apartment I saw clothes on the floor. The clothes that Natalie had put on that morning but also some clothes that weren't hers. It took me a second to recognize the sweater that was on the floor. I had given it to her for Christmas after all. I was in denial about the last part. I knew from the sight before me that my girlfriend of 6 years was cheating on me. I was willing the other woman to not be my best friend since childhood. I was hoping the same sweater I had given Kate for Christmas was not the same sweater that was on the floor of my living room." Maggie felt the tears coming and she didn't try to stop them. She looked at Alex and she had a few tears staining her cheeks as well.

"I slowly walked toward the bedroom and heard Kate's voice. In that moment I was more angry than hurt. The door wasn't all the way shut so I slammed it the rest of the way open. Startling them both. They both looked at me, shocked that I was there. Natalie of course asked what I was doing home. I asked her how long this had been going on. Natalie told Kate to leave. But I wasn't going to let her. Clearly they had both decided to cheat on me so they both needed to explain themselves. Which they did, the affair had started when I was at the academy. They were both such great liars, or I guess great actors. I never had any clue. Which made it that much worse. I was upset and angry I told them that I never expected either one of them to do something like this to me. Especially Kate we had been friends since we were four. She had been the second person I told that I was gay. She had been so excepting. Her cheating on me hurt so much more than what Natalie had done. What hurt the most about Natalie cheating was the length of time it had gone on and me being completely oblivious. I was planning on asking her to marry me."

Alex held Maggi's gaze. Squeezed her hand tighter. She could see Maggie relaxing more with each word coming out of her mouth. Alex was so pround of Maggie. Not that she imagined her future without Maggie in it but if for some reason they parted ways she was glad she was able to be a part of this healing process for her.

Maggie couldn't deciper the look Alex had on her face now. Too many emotions were playing across it. So she continued, "I told both of them to get out. Which they did. For the rest of the day I moved around on autopilot. It wasn't until I got home that night that everything hit me. I broke down completely. Once I had shed every tear possible I got up and started packing all my things. I knew I couldn't stay in that apartment, knowing everything that had happened in each of those rooms. I called Natalie and she came to the apartment. She brought Kate with her which wasn't surprising but I had hoped wouldn't happen. I told her she could have the apartment and everything left in it. I handed her the key and wished them the best of luck. I never once got an apology. I hadn't expected to get one from Natalie. But knowing everything that Kate and I had been through in our 20 years of being friends I had hoped she would. To this day we haven't spoken to each other."

The tears came freely. With those final words the last piece of the wall came down. The weight she had been carrying all those years was gone. She felt like a new person. She also realized that she was angry at Kate. Who cares about Natalie. She was just some girl she thought she was in love with. But Kate was her best friend. But also it wasn't worth her time anymore. She needed to let this go completely.

Alex didn't know what to say. Her heart broke for Maggie she had never deserved any of the pain that her parent's, Natalie and Kate had caused her. Maggie had started crying again and Alex couldn't take it anymore. She needed to comfort her. "Maggie?"

The detective brought her head out of her hands and looked at her girlfriend. Saw the pain in her eyes and knew why it was there. Alex couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting her even if it was from her past. "Alex, I…"

Alex cut her off, "Maggie, come here." She opened her arms and Maggie practically ran into them. Alex wrapped her arms tight around the woman she loved most in this world and let her cry. They stayed that way for what felt like hours. Maggie had stopped crying and just sat there with her head on her chest. Most likely listening to Alex's heartbeat and her breathing. Alex had noticed some time ago, that was the thing that would always calm her down. Whenever Maggie had dealt with a particularly taxing case at the NCPD and eventually the troubles that came with being a DEO agent. At the end of the day whether it was at her place or Maggie's she had always ended up snuggling with Alex, head on her chest listening. Alex would always feel the tension leave Maggie's body and would watch her slowly fall asleep. Tonight would have to be different. As much as she wanted to let Maggie fall asleep in her arms right now it wasn't possible. Sitting in that position for however long it had been had her still injured ribs protesting in some pretty sharp pains. Alex brushed some hair from Maggie's face and tilted her face upward and planted a kiss on her lips. "Maggie why don't we go to bed and finish talking in the morning?"

"I think that would be a good idea." She let Alex lead her to the bedroom but instead of Alex getting on her usual side of the bed she got on Maggie's.

Noticing the confusion on Maggie's face Alex responded before she could ask, "You need to snuggle tonight and sitting in the chair holding you combined with our hike today has left my still injured ribs a bit sore. So you'll just have to snuggle in on my right side tonight."

Maggie could only smile. Alex always knew what she needed. Climbing into bed with the weight of her past finally lifted off her shoulders and a woman that she knew without a shadow of a doubt loved her and would never hurt her. She laid her head on Alex's chest and felt that familiar embrace. She slowly drifted off to sleep listening to her favorite sound.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Maggie woke to an empty bed. She got up and made her way to the kitchen and found Alex pouring herself a cup of coffee. When she saw Maggie, she poured her a cup as well. Taking Maggie's hand, she led her to the porch. They both sat in silence taking in the sunrise. Maggie was the first to break the silence. "I had forgotten how beautiful it was up here."

Alex couldn't agree more. Watching the sunrise over the plain was absolutely breath taking. She wondered how the star gazing was on a good, moonless night. "Yeah it is."

Maggie took a few more sips of her coffee. She watched Alex taking in the incredible Nebraska sunrise. She knew she and Alex weren't ready for marriage yet but Maggie knew Alex was the last woman she would ever be with. She was going to marry Alex Danvers one day.

"It too me 2 years to start dating again. I started thinking about all those relationships last night and ours. I never trusted any of those women. I still don't know what it was about you initially that I trusted. But I did and I slowly started to reveal parts of myself that I hadn't given to anyone in years. Last night before I got to the affair everything I felt that day came flooding back. All the pain that Natalie and Kate had caused was almost too much to bear, but then I thought of how I almost lost you."

Tears started forming in Maggie's eyes. Whenever she thought of those excruciating days of not knowing if her girlfriend would wake up and remember her or wake up at all tears came whether she wanted them to or not.

Alex laid her hand on Maggie's knee and rubbed it gently. Almost losing Alex had been a lot for Maggie and she was still dealing with that emotional trauma. Add reliving her past to that and she was emotionally overwhelmed.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like. To walk in on your girlfriend with your best friend. I get why you came out the other side the way you did. Especially after your mom disowned you and treating you the way she did. I know I infuriated my mom many times growing up but she would never have done something like that. You said you called your dad a coward when you walked out of the house that day. Is it true or where you just being an angsty, hurt teenager?"

Maggie let out a laugh. She had been your typical teenager but in that situation, she definitely wasn't. "No, it's true. I've always been a natural at observing people. My parents never behaved like the other married couples. I overheard a conversation between them one night that confirmed my suspicions that my mom wore the pants in the family, so to speak. It wasn't until he sat on the sidelines and just let my mother tear into me about being gay that I knew he was a coward. Or at least when it came to standing up to my mother. My dad and I hadn't been as close as you and Jeremiah but I still thought of him as my hero. When he didn't fight back that day my perspective of him completely changed."

"I take it that you were closer to your mom?"

"Yes. If my dad had been my hero growing up my mom had been my idol. We started drifting apart when I was 10. I think my shenanigans started wearing on her. She was an amazing woman. She was a lawyer and quite a good one. I never did find out why she left her big fancy law firm in Lincoln to settle down with my dad in Blue Springs."

"Ever thought about going back to Blue Springs and trying to talk to them or at the very least your dad?"

"Honestly no. At least not until last night. While you were holding me in the chair I thought about maybe trying to talk to my dad. Steph has said he seemed different but she never got to confirm her suspicions."

"Did you ever find out what happened when CADMUS took over the facility she was working at?"

"No. With everything that was going on with you we just gave each other space. When she first came back to the DEO she looked nothing like herself. Then you woke up and I never got around to asking her. When we get back I do need to talk to her about that and everything that happened the night our parents kicked me out."

"You've never talked about that night?"

Maggie took a deep breath, ran a hand through her hair, "No, not that we've had much of an opportunity to these last couple of years. Even when she would visit me in Metropolis we just avoided the conversation. Honestly it may not have been a bad thing. We wouldn't have been ready to face those details of our lives."

"Once you were able to talk to her again did she ever talk about living with your parents after they kicked you out?"

"Not much but she did say that they had started to keep her on a tighter leash. At the time, she was 11 so she didn't go out with friends by herself but Mom was more paranoid about the families of the kids she was friends with. When she turned 13 she wasn't allowed to go over to anyone's for sleepovers and no one was allowed into my sister's room. Even if someone was home."

Alex felt bad for both of the sawyer sisters. Maggie had been open and honest with her parents about who she was and she was kicked out of the house. But Steph also felt the effects of that and maybe, payed for it. "I think you should make talking to your sister a top priority when we get back. Might help bring you both some closure."

"I know you're right. It's going to be a tough conversation though one I don't think either of us will be ready for."

Alex looked at Maggie and noticed how relaxed she was. For as long as she has known her, Maggie has always carried the weight of her past. Alex never noticed it before or maybe she did but it never registered. Alex couldn't help but smile because for the first time she was seeing the real Maggie shine through. "I'm proud of you Maggie."

Maggie was taking a sip of her coffee when she heard those 5 words escape Alex's lips. She hadn't heard anyone she loved to say those words in a very long time. She wasn't sure why Alex was saying them to her now. But she was happy to have someone be proud of her again. "Thanks Alex that means a lot. You know I was thinking tonight I would take you to this great spot to star gaze. Think you would be up for that Danvers?"

"Star gazing with my favorite woman in the universe? I couldn't think of anything else I would rather do."

 **1 year later**

Maggie often wondered how she had been lucky enough to meet Alex Danvers and have her fall madly in love with her. Even after all this time she would lay awake in their bed next to the woman she loved and wonder. Alex had taken Maggie and her terrible past in stride. How she could love someone as broken as her. But she wasn't broken anymore. Alex had made sure of that. She had helped her heal. But she still wondered and would spend the rest of her life wondering.

But for now, she laid there in the quiet hours of the early morning and looked at her wife. The sun streaming through the windows that made her skin glow. That made her look so radiant. Not that she didn't always look radiant. The early morning sunlight just added to it.

Alex started to stir next to her. Her eyes fluttering open. Seeing Maggie gazing at her.

"Watching me sleep again Sawyer?" Alex said her voice husky with sleep.

Maggie gently swept a strand of hair that had fallen in Alex's eyes before resting her hand on Alex's cheek. "Always Danvers, Always."

 **THE END**

Thank you so much for reading. Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter out but life got in the way. Thank you for all the reviews and follows. Let me know if you want me to continue this story but exploring Maggie and Stephs relationship going forward. You can always read my other story A Life with Alex Danvers to see the continuation of their lives together. I never intended that one to become what it has so if you want Sanvers in the future with kids check that out.


End file.
